Enfrentar o Desistir
by Nekiiito
Summary: Bella POV. ¿Qué será más fuerte en la vida de los seres humanos? ¿El amor incodicional que apaciguan nuestros recuerdos? ¿O las constantes señales del destino que nos dicen, 'ya no... más? Complete
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimmer:** Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y su mente. Yo me adjudico la trama en todo su esplendor.

* * *

**Enfrentar o Desistir**

* * *

**2010.- ¿Enfrento, o desisto?**

Lamentablemente las malas noticias vuelven a unir a las personas.

Digo que lamentablemente por dos razones, la primera es entendible, una mala noticia o experiencia nos causa un dolor y agotamiento difícil en algunos casos de superar, y la segunda, porque me había acostumbrado a vivir sin ti.

Había olvidado por completo todas tus facetas, la del chico bueno, amoroso, divertido y sonriente. Aquel que no le importaba decir algo, porque lo decía, le nacía de su interior como a cada uno de nosotros le nace respirar, incluso en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero no me encontré con aquel chico, sino, con uno totalmente distinto. Y es que las situaciones eran demasiado complicadas, partí diciendo que lamentablemente las malas noticias nos unieron de nuevo, pero la muerte de su hermano Emmett fue más que eso.

Descolocó a Forks en multitud y más. Fue una especie de pausa agónica, muchos no lo podíamos creer, era imposible, _Emmett Cullen no podía haber muerto_, a nadie se le podía pasar por la cabeza aquella fatídica situación, y aquella noticia nos despertó abruptamente una mañana de domingo.

Recuerdo que estaba en Phoneix, visitando a mis abuelos maternos, estaba compartiendo el desayuno con ellos. Charlie intentaba que la vieja antena conectada con un precario cable funcionara en la televisión de colores grises. Reneé estaba en el baño.

El celular de mi madre comenzó a vibrar en la mesa, sencillamente lo tomé y me dirigí hacia el baño que estaba a unos diez metros de la cocina, donde seguíamos riéndonos por los intentos fallidos de mi padre. Durante el camino contesté la llamada, era una colega de mi madre. No quería ser algún tipo de oráculo viviente, pero vez que llamaba esa profesora a cualquier persona no era para saber precisamente cómo estabas o qué te encontrabas haciendo, sino que sus razones para comunicarse contigo eran para advertirte siempre noticias desagradables o tristes acontecimientos.

Aquella mañana del 23 de octubre del 2007 no iba a ser la excepción.

Salí del baño preocupada, aún no llegaba a la cocina cuando sentía a Reneé gritar y llorar.

Charlie pasó por encima de mí, corrió a donde mi madre, mis abuelos a su propia velocidad hicieron lo mismo.

La llamada fue corta, pero tenía un mensaje claro: Uno de los hijos de los Cullen había tenido un accidente automovilístico la noche anterior. El impacto había sido tal, que su ánima abandonó el cuerpo cuando su automóvil había chocado contra el parabrisas de un transporte urbano.

_Uno de los Cullen… uno de los Cullen… uno de los Cullen… había un Cullen que había tenido un accidente; y estaba muerto._

Mi corazón comenzó a agitarse en mi pecho, sentí como el calor se comenzaba a ir de mi cuerpo, los dedos de los pies y de mis manos se tornaban helados, fríos, gélidos. Mi mandíbula se desencajaba poco a poco, mis ojos se dilataban y me olvidé de respirar por algunos segundos que parecieron eternos.

Los Cullen son una conocidísima familia en Forks, tanto como los Swan, mi familia. El doctor Carlisle es el único médico que hay en el pueblo, su esposa Esme, se preocupa de la restauración de los objetos y santos que hay en la bicentenaria parroquia. Ambos tienen dos hijos. El mayor se llama Emmett, y a sus cortos veintidós años ya es padre de dos pequeñas, la primogénita de dos años, y la segunda de cinco meses de gestación en el vientre de Rosalie, su novia por años. El segundo hijo, fue mi compañero de asiento durante toda mi primaria, Edward Cullen.

No estar aquel día en Forks me enfureció enormemente, me sentí impotente, nos habíamos enterado de espeluznante noticia a medias, horas más tardes.

Charlie encendió el motor de su automóvil de servicio, Reneé y yo ya estábamos dentro de éste, lo único que queríamos era poder llegar a nuestro pueblo lo más pronto posible.

Mientras íbamos a mitad de viaje, nos habían confirmado que el fallecido había sido Edward.

Ahí sí que no respiré, y mi madre tuvo que gritarme, zamarrearme de los brazos y por poco, pellizcar de mis pezones para que me diera un bajón electromagnético en mi cuerpo y pudiera reaccionar.

_Pensar que Edward Cullen había fallecido, tratar de asimilar escalofriante suposición,_ acaecía tal conmoción en mi cabeza que solo ahí, me pude dar cuenta que hacía más de tres años no hablaba con él. Que no sabía nada de quién fue mi compañero de banco por ocho años.

Edward y yo nos conocimos cuando iniciamos la primaria, ambos teníamos seis años de edad, nos faltaban un par de dientes y con suerte, sabíamos escribir nuestros nombres y nuestra dirección. Nuestros padres ya se conocían, por lo que pidieron a nuestra profesora que nos sentasen juntos. Y aquella tradición se hizo acto de fiel cumplimiento durante los tres años restantes de los primeros cuatro. Cuando iniciamos el quinto año, y nuestras clases eran en la mañana, con más profesores y cambio de maestro tutor, pensamos que nuestra suerte de compartir la misma mesa se iría con nuestro pasado, pero fueron nuestros propios compañeros que le comentaron a nuestro nuevo profesor la extraña manía que llevábamos años anteriores, y seguimos con ese estilo, hasta la edad en que los profesores no te molestan y exigen con quién debes sentarte, mas a nuestros doce y trece años, seguíamos con aquello, porque se había vuelto una costumbre.

La secundaria en Forks no era buena en aquellos años por lo que él, otros compañeros y yo, comenzamos a viajar todos los días a distintas secundarias de Seattle. Él iba a una que se encontraba al norte de la ciudad, yo, a la que se ubicaba al extremo sur. Ahí perdimos el contacto, las clases ya eran más exigentes, había nuevos amigos, él ya tenía novia y yo con el tiempo, comencé una relación con un compañero de salón. No nos dimos nuestros nuevos números de móviles y no nos dábamos el tiempo para escribir nuestros mails.

Aquel viaje fue uno de los más horribles de mi vida, iba recordando cada año compartido con él, y los sentimientos de mi antepasado corazón salían a flote con el correr de los segundos que parecían horas. Edward Cullen fue el primer chico que me gustó. El primero que hizo nacer maripositas en mi estómago. Fue un loco amor a primera vista, y no fue pasajero. Vivió dentro de mí el recuerdo de quererlo más que un amigo durante años, pero siempre en secreto. El mismo paso del tiempo hizo que de a poco, dejara de pensar de ese modo hacia su persona. Parecíamos hermanos, y, las nenas maduran a más temprana edad que los chicos, a mi me gustaban niños más grandes y a él, todas las compañeras de nuestro salón. Son lindos recuerdos de nuestra infancia…

Fueron tres horas que, al pasar apenas dos y saber que el infortunado había sido Emmett y no Edward como se había confesado en un principio, siguieron su curso de amargura. Emmett se había vuelto muy cercano a nuestra familia en los últimos meses, él le daba clases de baile nacional a mi pequeña hermana Alice, a la cual aún no le habíamos comentado nada, ella se encontraba en casa de mis otros abuelos en Port Ángeles. Cuando Charlie frenó el coche policial al frente de nuestra casa, corrí hacia el teléfono. Mi madre hizo lo mismo, cuando ya terminaba de escribir la secuencia de números en el marcador pensé en qué le iba a decir a Esme, Carlisle o Edward. Decidí ceder el aparato a mi madre, y corrí hacia mi habitación.

Ahí me quedé encerrada un momento, hasta que sentí a mi madre lamentarse en el teléfono con Esme. Reneé me llamó desde la planta baja. Caminé lentamente hacia las escaleras, bajé con lentitud por estas, que rechinó con cada lento pasar de mis pies.

"_Edward está al teléfono"_ me dijo con tristeza en su voz.

Realmente no sabía qué decirle, me sentía extraña, no había retomado el contacto con él, y decirle algo, ahora, en estos momentos me hacía sentir hipócrita.

Agarré el teléfono, y me coloqué el aparato en mi oído. Podía sentir la respiración pausada del otro lado. Traté de articular alguna palabra de consuelo, pero no podía.

"_Edward… yo…"_ y comencé a ver borroso, no distinguía ningún objeto a mi alrededor, solo sentía la furia de mi corazón, él quería salir de mi pecho estrepitosamente… las lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

"_Tranquila… ya todo estará bien, ya todo estará bien"_ él me consolaba, mientras yo lloraba por el teléfono. Él me daba palabras de aliento, cuando era su hermano el que estaba muerto.

Me sentí mil veces peor.

* * *

A las pocas horas llegó mi hermana Alice, ya estaba enterada de todo, le dio una especie de ataque. Estuve acompañándola durante todo ese día, por lo que no me aparecí al velorio. Al día siguiente no asistí a la secundaria, mis abuelos paternos viajaron para cuidar a mi hermana, y así fui con mis padres al funeral.

Emmett Cullen tenía un ataúd de cristal. Lo tenían acostado de lado, porque la parte derecha de su cabeza había quedado 'destruida' por el impacto. A pesar de semejante confesión, se le veía tranquilo ahí dentro, estaba de tal forma acomodado, que daba la impresión que descansaba de un ajetreado día, dormía plácidamente, como un oso. Tenía su característica sonrisa, con los hoyuelos en ambas partes de sus mejillas. El ataúd iba en la parte trasera de un camión, alrededor de este los adornos y coronas florares se debatían por ser las más hermosas atracciones. Había flores de todos los tipos, formas, olores, tamaños y colores, era presenciar el jardín más bello andante. Aquel transporte, con el cuerpo del hermano de mi compañero de banco, se paseó por todo Forks, pasó por nuestra primaria, dónde él también había hecho egreso años anteriores. Ahí los estudiantes lanzaron globos blancos de helio al cielo, bailaron el baile nacional en su honor, a Esme, Carlisle y Edward le dieron el escudo del colegio en género, además de la bandera de la ciudad, para que estos símbolos acompañaran al féretro.

La iglesia se llenó como nunca. Los sollozos de Esme contagiaron a la multitud, la sombría expresión de Carlisle provocaba tanto dolor, que sentías fragmentarse tu cuerpo completamente. Rosalie insistió en estar presente en todo momento. Era la más destruida de ellos. Su belleza innata estaba cubierta por un manto de tristeza inhumana, sus ojos ya no eran cálidos, aguardaban un rojo tan intenso como el de una manzana madura y apetitosa. Las ojeras se perdían recién en los orificios de su nariz, su cabello siempre ondulado, cayendo en cascadas brillantes por su espalda estaba atado a su nuca con un lápiz. No dejaba de agarrarse su pequeña pero notable barriga. No quitaba la vista del ataúd, de su Emmett.

Edward no estaba ahí dentro.

El cortejo caminó hasta el cementerio. Ahí hubo otro momento de tristeza asfixiante. Emmett trabajaba como conductor de camiones hacía tan solo tres meses, aunque de profesión era Ingeniero en prevención de riesgos.

Lo paradójico de aquel evento fue que de sus compañeros de universidad, aparecieron unos pocos. Los choferes de los camiones, estaban todos ahí, con sus grandes máquinas, tocando aquellas estruendosas bocinas cuando aquel ataúd se corrompió del viento y la tierra del campo santo, esa melodía no la podré olvidar jamás.

Edward seguía sin aparecerse.

No soporté la ceremonia en el cementerio, era realmente aterrador lo que provocaba la partida de un ser querido. No podía creer que exactamente, el lunes pasado mi madre había hablado con Emmett:

"_Mi niño que estás lindo hoy…"_

"_Puro talento, tía…" _

Me fui de aquel sitio, partí caminando, luego corriendo. Me caía de vez en cuando, pero volvía a ponerme de pie.

Hasta que llegué al pueblo nuevamente, llegué hasta la casa de los Cullen.

La puerta principal estaba entreabierta, entré con cuidado, hacía años que no entraba a la casa, sentimientos del pasado se fueron colando en mi mente, como si por cada paso que diese, una vivencia acontecida en dicho sitio tomara vida y se recreara en mi mente con una vehemencia excitante.

Y ahí lo encontré, sentado al borde del sillón, con su cabello cobrizo más despeinado de lo común, con sus zapatillas desabrochadas, con una corbata a medio hacer en su cuello, con sus ojos cerrados, marcados debajo de sus pestañas por unas ojeras que oscilaban entre el negro, morado y azul.

Me acerqué hasta él, respirando con la misma intensidad, me agaché y até sus agujetas. Cuando levanté la vista, Edward me observaba con quietud y paz, estuve a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Me di cuenta entonces que ya no éramos los mismos. Siempre fui más alta que él, y su contextura corporal era en aquellos tiempos algo blanda. Pero las cosas estaban distintas ahora, fácilmente me sacaba una cabeza y media más de altura, tenía un cuerpo de un joven que practica algún deporte, pero que no abusa de este, sus facciones faciales estaban más definidas, el puente de su nariz se mantenía tal cual a como lo recordaba en mi memoria.

Hacía meses que no nos veíamos…

No tenía nada que decirle, al parecer, él tampoco quería hablar. Solo me senté de la misma forma que estaba él, y me quedé a su lado, acompañándolo en silencio. A los pocos segundos, Edward apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Solo ahí pasé mi mano por detrás de su espalda y lo apreté un poco más a mi cuerpo. Comenzó a cabecear, el sueño era notable en todas sus formas, me paré y jalé de su brazo, tan solo, me senté en el sillón, él colocó su cabeza entre mis rodillas y se durmió mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos.

No tenía nada que decirle, él tampoco a mí. Me quedé acompañándolo, hasta que despertó nuevamente de su sueño.

Todavía no articulábamos palabras, y eso que habíamos pasado horas ahí. Se dirigió al baño y sentí como prendía el calefón. Fui hasta su cocina, para ver si tenía algo que le pudiera preparar, pero no había nada. Sus padres ni siquiera llegaban aún.

Me quedé viendo unas fotografías de Edward y Emmett cuando eran pequeños. Una me llamó bastante la atención, ambos salían dentro de la enorme piscina que tenían de plástico. Me acuerdo que Emmett intentó enseñarle a Alice a nadar 'a lo perrito' y mi hermana nunca pudo aprender. Aquella tarde que estuvimos en su casa, Emmett nos interpretó una canción en el teclado que tenían, y después jugamos al _Mario Bross_ en su computador, era el año 1998, los computadores eran un lujo para algunos, y ellos siempre lo tuvieron todo.

–¿Tienes hambre?

–¡Oh! Vine a la cocina para ver si te podía preparar algo… pero no había nada…

–¿Compremos chocolate?

–Bueno –le contesté, sonriéndole.

Ambos salimos de su casa, fuimos al negocio más cercano, y compró una extra barra de chocolate. Seguimos caminando en silencio por la carretera que daba a la salida de la ciudad, el bosque comenzaba a hacerse más espeso, y la hora del crepúsculo llegaría pronto. Encontramos una roca enorme, que estaba a la sombra de dos pinos que se alzaban majestuosos hacia el cielo, ahí decidimos sentarnos a comer el resto del chocolate.

No hablamos en ningún momento de la muerte de Emmett, solo recordábamos antiguas anécdotas, nos preguntamos el por qué de nuestra falta de comunicación, si vivíamos en un lugar tan escaso de personas, por qué no nos habíamos dado nuestros números telefónicos, nuestros mails… por qué no nos habíamos juntado, si Emmett visitaba constantemente mi casa.

La brisa del anochecer comenzó a elevarse por el sector, y ese fue nuestro impulso para hacer abandono de aquel lugar de descanso y partir rumbo a nuestras casas. Ya nos pondríamos de acuerdo a través de mensajes de textos o por correos electrónicos para juntarnos de nuevo.

A las dos semanas del fallecimiento de su hermano, supe que Edward había terminado su relación con Tanya, su novia de hacía ya tres años atrás. Habían tenido una disputa enorme, ella había comenzado a palabrearlo con mayor intensidad y Edward, trató de hacerle la competencia. Decidieron que lo mejor era cortar.

Mi novio y yo tampoco la estábamos pasando muy bien… las cosas con Mike parecían haberse enfriado, a pesar de llevar casi el mismo tiempo de la relación que tenía Edward con su chica. Nuestro noviazgo se había vuelto poco romántico. Sí, le quería y mucho, él siempre me cuidó y estuvo atento de que no me faltara nada, pero que lo viese todos los días porque íbamos al mismo curso, que tuviésemos el mismo grupo de amigos, el que no saliéramos los dos solamente, fueron algunas de las razones que me hicieron pensar en que la relación comenzaba a decaer, y antes de que nos terminásemos odiando, decidí por romper con él de forma amorosa. Comprensivamente, Mike lo entendió, y fuimos de las pocas personas que acaban bien con una relación. Seguimos siendo los mismos amigos de siempre, sin confundir las cosas.

* * *

La navidad se acercaba, y Edward prácticamente vivía en mi casa. Comenzábamos a retomar todo el tiempo perdido de estos años, y no es que me molestara. Verlo en la puerta de mi casa me hacía sentirme feliz, recordábamos siempre los momentos vividos, mi goma de borrar, el regalo de cumpleaños que le obsequié, la primera cachetada que le di, nuestro primer pleito, nuestro primer examen colaborativo, los intentos de hacerlo ligar con las chicas que le gustaban, los abrazos de 'oso' que nos había enseñado Emmett a regalar… todas las tardes tenían algo especial.

Porque estar con Edward, era como retomar un dibujo antiguo y comenzar a colorearlo, a darle vida.

Regalarle parte de tu esencia.

Ese año nuevo no estuvo para fiestas, su familia se fue a Alaska, donde tenían a más parientes. Todos los días recibía un mail de él, y eso me sacaba más de una sonrisa en mi rostro. Yo le escribía cualquier cosa que se me viniese a la mente. Estábamos organizando las vacaciones, yo le enseñaría a cocinar y él a conducir.

En uno de sus tantos mails, me confesó que le había pedido a Tanya que volviesen. Había sido su culpa el haber acabado con la relación, en aquel tiempo no se encontraba muy bien, y había cometido muchos errores, uno de ellos había sido el haber culminado la extensa unión.

Esa noticia me puso en jaque; tenía que estar feliz porque obviamente, Tanya le había respondido que lo perdonaba, que no había podido vivir más tiempo sin él, que siempre sería el amor de su vida y toda esa palabrería de novios. Edward tenía más ganas de regresar a Forks porque se vería con ella, habían surgido otros planes para su verano donde la flamante chica sería el centro de atención de estos.

Pero no estaba feliz. Me di cuenta de eso por muchas razones. La primera fue que mientras leía el mail, mi sonrisa se iba borrando poco a poco de mi rostro, lo noté por el reflejo de la pantalla del monitor. Mi corazón se aceleró al leer lo positiva y prometedora que se anunciaba la relación. El no tener a Edward en las cantidades mutables… me hizo sentir apagada.

Mi dibujo estaría escaso de colores.

Al parecer, los sentimientos de la niñez comenzaban a borbotear dentro de mí. No me conecté a internet aquella semana. Edward me mandaba mensajes al celular, pero no los contestaba. Le hacía la ley del hielo, porque trataba de acostumbrar a mi corazón al dolor que sentiría al verlo con su novia. Me planteaba las situaciones de él visitándome, junto a ella, tomados de la mano.

Una lágrima cayó de uno de mis ojos. Esto de asimilar lo que pronto vería no me simpatizaba por ningún motivo.

Edward llegó, pero para su desgracia, los padres de Tanya la obligaron a vacacionar con ellos, por lo que volvería en quién sabe, unas dos, tres, cuatro semanas más. Me disculpé con Edward por haberle hecho preocuparse por mí, me di cuenta que había actuado como una niña de doce y no de diecisiete años. Mi madurez se había escapado al mundo de los marcianos, y todo por culpa de las alocadas hormonas. Ya no podía verle a la cara, me daba vergüenza, le gritaba y mandaba como cuando éramos pequeños, todas esas actitudes, nos llevaron a una conversación a principios de febrero.

–Te pareces a la Bella de cuarto de primaria –me recriminaba, mientras yo intentaba cambiar la programación de la televisión. Estaba echada en la cama de mis padres, él subía y bajaba su cabeza para que el control remoto no enviara la señal al televisor.

–Debo de parecerme, si soy la misma.

–¿Enserio?

–Sí, solo que más madura, en ese tiempo era mucho más gritona.

–Hablando de esa época… ¿Podría confesarte algo, Bells? –se quedó quieto y gateó hasta mi cuerpo, se sentó a lo indio al frente de mí.

–¿Algo como qué? –alcé una ceja, de seguro me saldría con alguna broma.

–Es algo serio, no me mires con esa cara –al verle a los ojos, noté como sus orbes me dedicaban total atención. Edward me confesaría definitivamente algo importante.

–Bueno, dime.

–Cuando te conocí, y supe que me sentarían al lado de ti, creí que era el niño más afortunado –se echó hacia atrás, para adoptar la misma posición que yo tenía. Le había bajado el volumen al televisor y miraba el cielo–, apenas te vi, habías flechado mi corazón –culminó riéndose–, pensé que iba a ser un sentimiento fugaz, una semana, un mes, pero pasó todo primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto.

Se quedó callado. Lentamente me senté de la misma forma en que Edward estuvo instantes previos. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Si tan solo hubiera sabido esto aquellos años. Podría creer que cuando mayores, un noviazgo entre nosotros no hubiera sido extraño.

Me provocaba dolor que me confesara tales cosas ahora. Saber que yo, Isabella Swan le gusté al chico que me gustó en los mismos años, y que más encima, ninguno de los dos supiera de este sentimiento…

–Ya que estamos con confesiones, yo también debería de decirte lo siguiente entonces… –acaparé toda su atención. Nos mirábamos fijamente–, tú también me gustaste, desde primero, hasta sexto.

Nos dejamos de sostener las miradas. Edward fue mucho más sutil para confesarme su amor. Yo fui algo bruta, pero las cartas ya estaban echadas, solo quedaba o no vernos más o…

Reírnos por nuestra tardía confesión.

–¿Qué crees que habríamos hecho en aquel tiempo si nos hubiéramos confesado?

–No lo sé, a lo mejor tú me habrías dado mi primer beso –hablé como si nada. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas. Edward también se sonrojó.

–Estoy seguro que habrías sido mi novia.

El silencio se hizo incómodo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de una forma tan mágicamente hermosa que me importaba un carajo que él estuviera de novio con otra, porque sentir los labios de Edward en los míos no tenía ni precio ni culpa.

Fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Sentí el calor que recorre cada parte de tu cuerpo, toda la electricidad que provoca cuando un hombre te acaricia el cabello, para amoldar de mejor forma su cabeza con la de uno para que el beso sea más perfecto.

Sentía las ganas de no respirar, con tal de no separarme de él.

Mi problema era que ya sabía lo que me pasaba, estaba completamente enamorada de quien había sido mi primer amor. Aquel amor dulce, que se esconde con golpizas amachadas por parte de las féminas, con palabras feas, con gestos grotescos y simulaciones de odio tan bien recreadas por Helga de '_Hey Arnold'_.

Mi problema era que ya no podría disimular, porque él conocía mi secreto, y yo el de él. Ya no podría mirarle a la cara de la misma forma que lo hacía hasta minutos atrás. Porque había conocido el sabor de sus labios, aquel sabor que formaba parte de mi aroma, y que por nada del mundo quería abandonar.

Mi problema era que de ahora en adelante, seguiría en una constante duda.

Mi problema era que de ahora en adelante, comenzaría a sufrir por un amor no correspondido, porque, ¿Edward sentiría algo por mí? ¿Ahora?

* * *

Tanya y Edward se paseaban por todo Forks tomados de la mano, se besaban en cada esquina que encontraban y profesaban su amor como si se tratase del fin del mundo. Él dejó de ir a mi casa, comenzó a rebelarse frente a sus padres, yo comencé con mi último año escolar, mientras menos lo viera, mejor para mí. Se hacía difícil el poder estar en un mismo lugar, porque mi corazón se transformaba en un fuerte tronar, creía que todos los presentes lo podrían escuchar…

Edward estaba cambiando, odiaba que su madre hablase de su difunto hermano, le recriminaba y se encerraba en su cuarto. La distancia se hacía similar a la de un principio. Creía que era lo mejor, porque me dolía verlo con su novia. Él se había disculpado conmigo cuando nos dedicamos a besarnos toda la tarde en la cama de mis padres, aquello había sido un error, un impulso pasajero de nuestras hormonas al descubrir tal secreto perfectamente guardado. Fingí que pensaba lo mismo que él, que estaba de acuerdo con cada palabra suya. Edward se fue sonriendo de mi casa esa noche. Yo lloré desde que desapareció en mi portal hasta la mañana siguiente.

Los meses fueron pasando con mayor rapidez. De vez en cuando charlábamos por el MSN, me comentaba que las cosas con Tanya no marchaban del todo bien, y pensaba en terminar nuevamente la relación, pero esta vez definitivamente. Me pidió que nos encontráramos en el mismo lugar donde pasamos la tarde el día del funeral de su hermano. Ahí volvimos a besarnos con la misma locura y necesidad del verano.

Eso provocó que ambos creáramos un lazo bastante peculiar.

No me gustaba '_ser la otra_', pero tener parte de Edward en mi vida me completaba, me relajaba de mis problemas, me hacía sentir viva, que alguien dependía de mí, aunque no fuese mío completamente. Veía la culpa que sentía cuando estaba conmigo. Yo también me juzgaba de ese modo. Tanya no es una mala persona, no se merecía todo lo que hacíamos Edward y yo a escondidas, que se limitaba a besos y abrazos.

Pero eran besos y abrazos tan inexplicablemente maravillosos, que cualquier rastro de cordura en nuestros encuentros se borraban cuando decidíamos entregarnos a las caricias. No se articulaban palabras de nuestras bocas, hablábamos con nuestros cuerpos. De vez en cuando un gemido, y eso era la alerta de que debíamos de parar con nuestros encuentros. Nos arreglábamos la ropa, esperábamos a que nuestros labios no estuviesen hinchados, hacíamos tiempo mientras él me hablaba de automóviles y yo de recetas de cocina.

* * *

El primer aniversario de la muerte de Emmett se recordó en todo Forks. Se inauguró un nuevo gimnasio de nuestra antigua primaria con el nombre de Emmett Cullen días antes de la fecha exacta, su madre recibió todos los honores y quién la acompañó en dicho evento fue Rosalie, con ambas hijas del difunto.

Carlisle no podía con la pena, todas las noches, seguía visitando el lugar donde su hijo mayor había perdido la vida. Se encontraba a unos quince minutos de la salida de Forks, camino hacia La Push. Los amigos de Emmett le construyeron una animita, que marcaba el lugar exacto donde el cuerpo de este había sido expulsado por el impacto. Si bien fue él el único que falleció, muchos de los pasajeros del bus quedaron heridos de gravedad, el chofer culpable del choque perdió ambas piernas, y nunca pudo perdonarse; esperó el juicio que le dictó el tribunal de justicia, y toda su familia emigró. No sé dónde se encuentra ahora, cumpliendo con la sentencia.

En aquel lugar de encuentro vi a Carlisle llorar, desahogarse, sobre todo cuando se hacían misas en la animita del bosque, a Esme la vi deshidratarse en lágrimas, gritos, arranques sicóticos, a Rose, muchas veces tuvieron que llevarla al hospital, tenía síntomas de pérdida constantemente, y su segunda hija nació con siete meses de fecundación por lo mismo.

Pero a Edward jamás lo vi llorar, quitar el dolor de su vida. En casi un año, nunca lo vi demostrar su pena. Ni en la animita, ni en la iglesia, ni en su casa… en ningún sitio.

Tanya me dijo que Edward no asistiría a la misa que le harían a su hermano. Recordé que aquella vez no me encontraba en casa, y no fui capaz de decirle algo o consolarle. Aquel signo volvió nuevamente a mi cabeza, y decidí del mismo modo que él, no acudir a la parroquia.

Me dediqué a escribirle un mail, como muchos de los que le escribía.

_Edward:_

_Sé que ha pasado casi un año de aquella lamentable noticia, que inconscientemente, nos volvió a unir. Cuando supe de tal acontecimiento mi cuerpo reaccionó de manera extraña, el sudor frío recorría mi cuerpo y mis recuerdos inundaban mi cabeza. Habían dicho que tú eras el fallecido, y me quise morir ahí mismo. Me recriminaba una y otra vez por todo el tiempo perdido que dejamos de vernos, el no saber de ti… después cuando confirmaron que era tu hermano, no me sentí mejor. Con él tengo hermosos momentos grabados en mi vida, y con mayor razón, sentí la necesidad de hablar contigo. Corrí hacia el teléfono la mañana siguiente del accidente, pero no pude esperar a que alguien me contestara. Me oculté en mi pieza, con la respiración agitada, esperando a que mis neuronas funcionaran y pudiese decirte algo… pero fuiste tú quien me consoló. Eras tú, con tu voz muerta, sin vida, la que me decía que todo iba a estar bien. Tenía miedo de volver a verte me sentía hipócrita. La gente suele aparecer cuando la persona sufre algún mal, hace acto de presencia y luego desaparece, y yo no quería que pensaras eso de mí. Siempre has sido importante en mi vida, y me volvía a arrepentir por el tiempo que no nos dedicamos a nosotros._

_Pero esta desgracia nos hizo frecuentar, me hizo recordar cosas que tenía poco visibles, complementabas la base de mi vida, como también, a través de las experiencias vividas, íbamos alegrándonos, poco a poco._

_Y las cosas se salieron de control una tarde de verano. Rebasamos el límite de la amistad, y dejamos en claro que no sucedería más. Pasaron unos meses, pero caímos nuevamente en lo que fue, encuentros que no los puedo encasillar en algún tip de relación._

_Quiero que sepas, que suceda lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. No dejaré que el tiempo pase entre nosotros, que nos perdamos de paseos a la playa, al bosque, que compartamos el asiento del transporte escolar… porque primero que todas las cosas, eres mi amigo, fuiste mi mejor compañero de banco, el mejor que alguien puede tener. A pesar que nos gritábamos, golpeábamos, insultábamos… aquellos recuerdos son mínimos comparados a las tardes donde me intentabas enseñar matemáticas y yo castellano, dónde tratábamos de acoplar nuestras voces para cantar la canción del festival de invierno._

_No quiero que te guardes los sentimientos dentro de ti, eso hará que no te sientas bien. Es bueno llorar, desahogarse, decir lo que uno piensa, cree, eso es querer volver a vivir, levantar las alas que nos dio Dios cuando nacimos. Volar una vez que la tormenta se calme y las lluvias no lagrimeen más, porque nuestras alas se dañarán con la caída penetrante de los hilos acuosos y perecerán nuestros sueños de seguir creciendo._

_Tienes un angelito en el cielo que te está observando todos los días, también tienes a alguien aquí, en la Tierra, que desea que nunca más sufras, que no le tengas miedo a seguir con la vida, que seas siempre, aquel chico tierno, bueno, amoroso y atento que has sido eternamente._

_Tu compañera de banco, Bella Swan._

Quería escribirle que lo quería como años atrás, quería practicar las palabras que le había enviado en aquel mail, no guardarse los sentimientos, pero no podía, ya estaba decidida a sacar de mi mente a Edward Cullen, a sacarlo de mi corazón. Que permaneciera como la fiel imagen que había optado de él antiguamente; mi compañero de asiento y nada más.

* * *

La mañana siguiente desperté atrasada, salí de mi casa apresuradamente. A pesar de hacer todos mis esfuerzos físicos –que no eran muy convincentes– no pude llegar a tiempo al terminal de buses, y me quedé abajo. Llegaría tarde a mi colegio, ya estaba en mis días finales como estudiante de secundaria, el próximo año iniciaría la universidad. Me era de vital importancia el no perderme alguna clase por lo que, decidí sacar boleto para la próxima locomoción que hiciera el recorrido de Forks a Seattle.

Había varios estudiantes, no todos entrábamos a clases en el mismo horario. Ya amanecería y la alborada se haría presente sobre nuestras cabezas, cuando vi a Edward entre la multitud, acompañado de su amigo James.

No corrí a su encuentro como lo solía hacer antes, me hice 'la que no los vi' y traté de doblar a la esquina y sentarme en alguna banca. Pero Edward me tomó de la mano, me volteó y me abrazó fuertemente.

Sentir el calor de su cuerpo en el mío, su respiración agitada que se comenzaba a acompasar, los dulces latidos de su corazón que se adentraban a mi oído…

–Te quiero, te quiero mucho –musité en su pecho, abrazándolo del mismo modo que lo hacía él conmigo–, te quiero mucho, demasiado.

–Yo también te quiero, y no sabes cuánto.

Aquella mañana, donde la alborada ya se posaba en el cielo, donde la gente comenzaba a subirse a sus transportes, donde no me importaba el llegar tarde o no a mi clase, y agradecerle al despertador por no haber hecho eco en mi cuarto y provocarme el retraso…

Aquella mañana, ambos, por primera vez, nos decíamos _te quiero._

* * *

Haber dicho 'te quiero' esa mañana cambió las cosas. Ya no nos encontrábamos en lugares para hacer de nuestras pláticas comunes y corrientes intercambios de saliva y caricias. Ahora Edward sabía que yo sentía algo por él, y él de cierta forma, había articulado algo similar a lo mío. Teníamos vergüenza de mirarnos a la cara, no nos llamábamos y visitábamos.

No teníamos ninguna relación, no necesitábamos darnos o pedirnos excusas, cada uno podía hacer lo que quisiese, y ahí nacía el problema. No sabíamos que hacer de ahora en adelante. Porque él seguía con Tanya, como si nada, y yo dudaba de sus palabras. Pensaba que estábamos peor que teleserie venezolana.

Noviembre se esfumó y llegó el cumpleaños de mi hermana Alice a principios de diciembre. Edward había ocupado el cargo que tenía Emmett en mi hermana, ensayaban unas dos veces por semana, y tratábamos de no vernos. Obviamente estaba invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice, pero estar rodeado de niños de diez años no era algo muy entretenido para él y para mí, que teníamos en ese entonces diecisiete años.

Se acercó al lugar donde me encontraba, y me preguntó si queríamos que fuésemos a dar una vuelta. Hacía tiempo que no dábamos un paseo, por lo que acepté y salimos de mi casa.

Terminamos en la casa de él, en su habitación, en su cama, haciéndolo por primera vez, ambos. Fue incómodo por la culpa, fue doloroso porque ni él ni yo sabíamos cómo ponernos o cómo amortiguar el dolor. Fue gracioso porque la vergüenza se coló en nuestros sonrojados rostros al vernos desnudos, por romper todos los límites. Pero fue hermoso, porque el amor de mi vida tendría algo que a ningún otro hombre le podría regalar, y yo me convertía en la merecedora de su virginidad. Edward y yo nos entregábamos lo más valioso de nuestras vidas en un acto que quedaba chico en la palabra 'amor'. Juntos entendimos que al principio duele, avergüenza, pero al encontrar el ritmo, las palabras, las caricias y la entrega total, se conoce el cielo y te sientas en las estrellas. Fácilmente, podríamos decirle al mundo que Edward y yo, habíamos hecho de todo en nuestra vida, menos, tener una relación normal, claro.

–¿Qué sucederá con nosotros, Edward?

–Tengo que romper definitivamente con Tanya.

–Eso quiere decir que…

–Sí, es irreal que tu y yo no estemos juntos Bells, como se debe.

Confiando de sus palabras nos entregamos el uno al otro unas cinco o seis veces durante el verano. Tarde reaccionaba que Edward aun no terminaba con Tanya, y que su compromiso cada día se hacía más irrompible.

* * *

Dejé de verlo definitivamente, volví a entablar una relación con Mike, el cual me 'acosaba sutilmente' desde el año pasado. La universidad agotaba cualquier momento libre que tuviese, me hacía pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en mí.

Comprendí entonces que no podía estar toda mi vida esperando a que Edward se decidiera por mí. Ya había tenido un pasado cargado de momentos inocentes, y lo había ensuciado con encuentros que nunca levaron una palabra de cariño o amor. Nos confesamos una mañana, y eso dio pase a que nos entregásemos en un acto de iniciación, de que ahora sí, por fin, estaríamos juntos, pero provocó el distanciamiento total. Si durante todo este tiempo no pudimos entablar algo, ¿Por qué tendría que seguir esperándolo? ¿Por qué no podía seguir con mi vida, así como lo hice cuando era menor?

Porque lo seguía queriendo, a pesar de todo, estaba realmente enamorada de él, sabiendo que comprendía que las cosas negativas, las mentiras y desaires que nos regalábamos me volverían loca si no cambiaba el curso de las cosas.

Ya habíamos tenido muchas oportunidades desde que lamentablemente, las malas noticias nos volvían a unir.

Me había acostumbrado a vivir sin Edward. Y ahora era vital para mi existencia.

Había olvidado por completo todas sus facetas, la del chico bueno, amoroso, divertido y sonriente. Aquel que no le importaba decir algo, porque lo decía, le nacía de su interior como a cada uno de nosotros le nace respirar, incluso en los brazos de Morfeo.

Fue así que una mañana del 2010 le pedí a Dios que me diera una señal, que me mostrara algo que me hiciese pensar si seguía acallando mis sentimientos en mi pecho, o me arriesgaba, y no pensara más en Mike, Tanya, las penas y las culpas.

Y me señal apareció, cruzando la esquina de la calle.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todas las personitas que acaban de abrir este escrito y han llegado hasta aquí. Sé que en mi último shot dije que esperaría a terminar ambas historias de Crepúsculo que estoy subiendo, pero como ya acabé una y me falta subir ambos capítulos, decidí comenzar con esta historia, que tendrá este shot, y las prontas continuaciones serán Drabbles.

Me encanta jugar con los tiempos en los relatos. Encuentro hermoso que la literatura y el lenguaje tengan la capacidad de transmitir y traspasar cultura no de manera ordenada, manual y lineal, sino que pueda enredarse, transportarte en años, épocas y situaciones que se recuerdan y vuelven a la vida a través de las palabras.

Los drabbles, serán todos los recuerdos que Bella nos contó durante este shot. Todos estos serán las experiencias pasadas de ella y Edward, las que harán al término de la historia, tomar una determinación definitiva; enfrentarse y de una buena vez tener algo con Edward, o desistir de todos los momentos vividos y comenzar una relación con otra persona.

Muchas gracias a quienes seguirán leyendo esta nueva ocurrencia :D

Y muchas gracias a ti, compañero de banco de toda la vida, que me hiciste conocer y sentir las cosas más incalculables de la vida, te quiero.


	2. 1997

**1997 **

**

* * *

**

**Primer día de clases.**

**

* * *

**

Me costó levantarme aquel día.

Si bien iría al curso que comenzaba a las dos de la tarde, el haberme quedado dormida la noche anterior a las doce de la noche, por los nervios y las ansias de aprender a leer y escribir, hacían que el sueño no quisiera abandonar mi cuerpo.

Mi abuela Marie me bañó, me secó el poco cabello que tenía en aquellos años, porque mamá decía que si tenía mucho pelo, la pediculosis sería difícil de controlar si la tenía.

Me sirvió almuerzo mientras escuchábamos las noticias. Mamá y papá llegaron juntos del trabajo. Ella estaba con los ojos llorosos, se sentía orgullosa de que por fin, yo comenzara la educación primaria.

Subió al segundo piso mientras yo terminaba de almorzar. Fui al baño y me lavé los dientes. Recogí el cepillo y subí a mi habitación. Ahí, en mi cama, me esperaba el jumper, la camisera blanca, con mis medias azules y mi corbata del mismo tono. Mamá estaba al lado de mis cosas, me comenzó a desvestirme y a enfundarme en la vestimenta que utilizaría de aquí en adelante.

Una vez subido el cierre de mi jumper, me dio media vuelta, para que sus ojos se reflejaran en los caobas míos.

-Te ves adorable, Bella.

Yo le sonreí, mostrándole que me faltaban dos dientes.

-Falta algo… -se tumbó atrás de sí, tomó el cepillo que estaba al borde de la cama y comenzó a cepillar mi cabello, que no llegaba más debajo de los hombros. Pasó por debajo de este una cinta de color azul, y la ató arriba de mi cabeza. Con su dedo formó algunas ondas en mi cabello, y cuando terminó, me besó en la frente-, ahora sí, estás lista, Bella.

Volví a sonreír, bajé con cuidado las escaleras y busqué a mi papá. Él estaba viendo el informe deportivo de la tarde, me puse delante de la tv y también me besó en la frente.

-Falta la fotografía del primer día de clases –mi abuela fue a por la cámara, mientras mamá se colocaba al lado de papá, yo estaba al medio-, digan 'whisky'

-¡Whisky! –dijimos los tres. El flash de la fotografía me cegó un poco, pero creo que no pestañeé en la foto. Papá revisó la hora en el reloj de la pared, y dijo que ya estábamos pronto a ser las dos. Caminé hasta el auto policial, ahí esperé a que mi padre llegara junto a mi madre. Podía ver por las ventanas como, al igual que yo, muchos niños más grandes de porte y seguro que de edad, también iban en dirección a la escuela.

Tenía maripositas en mi guatita.

Papá apareció con su gorro de policía, mamá con su carpeta llena de guías. Ambos venían felices, estaban igual de contentos que yo.

El camino era corto, por lo que en unos instantes llegamos al colegio. Yo ya lo conocía, ser la hija de una profesora tiene sus ventajas, había ido muchas veces a aquel lugar, sabía dónde estaba el comedor, la enfermería, la bodega y la dirección.

Iba de la mano de mi mamá, papá se había despedido a la entrada del colegio, él llevaba prisa. Bajamos por las escaleras, -casi me caigo- y nos dirigimos a los salones que estaban destinados a los niños del primer nivel. Ahí se encontraban muchos papás. Y también niños llorando, otros alegres, algunos incluso, ya conversaban entre sí.

Mamá se acercó donde esas personas conmigo de la mano aún. Me dio algo de miedo, posible timidez, tenía amigos que eran del pasaje a donde vivo, pero estos o van un grado más o un grado menos que mí. Ninguno sería mi compañero o compañera de clases.

-¡Oh, pero si es Reneé con Bella! –una señora de avanzada edad se acercó en nuestro camino. La reconocí enseguida, ella iba a ser mi maestra-, ¿nerviosa, Bella?

-Un… poco, profesora –respondí abrazando la pierna de mi mamá.

-No tienes por qué estarlo, aquí conocerás a muchos amiguitos –me acarició el cabello y entró a la sala de clases.

-¡Renée! ¡Tanto tiempo que no te veía! –una señora saludaba entusiasmadamente a mi madre. Al parecer se conocían de hace bastante tiempo y no se veían hacía bastante.

-¡Esme, que alegría verte nuevamente! –mi madre le respondía con un abrazo, tuve que desatarme de sus piernas-, grandes vacaciones que se dieron los Cullen, no te veía de noviembre.

Los Cullen… claro, con ese apellido me acordé del doctor Carlisle, el único que hay en la ciudad. Él y su esposa con mis padres son muy buenos amigos, se conocen hace muchos años, y solían juntarse muchísimo. Carlisle era el médico hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pero no vivía en la zona. Hacía dos años que se habían mudado a las afueras de Forks. Nunca he ido a su casa, por lo que solamente conozco al doctor, a su esposa, y creo que a uno de sus hijos.

-Sí, había que aprovechar las vacaciones de Carlisle, ¿no me digas que Bella comienza la primaria?

-Claro que sí, si no me equivoco, tu hijo menor también la hará, ¿no?

-¡Oh que alegría! Serán compañeros de curso –la señora rubia se agachó para verme al rostro-, pequeña, ¿tú conoces a mi hijo Edward?

-Bella no lo conoce, a quien conoce es a Emmett, cuando él hizo la escuela de verano el año antepasado. Traje a Bella conmigo, y ahí Emmett la encontró, se había perdido –conversaba mi madre.

Recordé ese episodio en mi cabeza.

-Tendrán bastante tiempo para conocerse entonces –buscó con su mirada a algo, o alguien-, no sé a dónde se metió Edward, estaba aquí hacía unos momentos-, ¡Edward! –gritó. Detrás de unos paneles informativos de madera que habían en el pasillo, apareció un niño de mi misma altura, tenía el cabello cobrizo, algo revuelto, y unos ojos que al parecer eran de un verde claro, ahora estaban algo rojos-, ¿Qué hacías ahí escondido, cariño?

Él se limitó a aferrarse de las piernas de su mamá, tal cual había hecho yo al comienzo. De seguro tenía miedo o nervios.

-¡Llamaré por orden de lista, cuando escuchen su nombre, por favor, van pasando a la sala! –aquel mensaje que la profesora dijo me asustó, llegaba la hora de entrar a clases.

-Bella no tienes por qué temer, la escuela es maravillosa, y tú estabas bastante expectante.

-Lo sé mamá, pero tengo algo de miedo.

-No pasará nada, y cuando sea el primer recreo, puedes ir a buscarme a la sala de profesores si te sientes muy sola, ¿vale?

Asentí y esperé a que me llamaran, mi letra del apellido es una de las finales, -dijo mi mamá- por lo que sería una de las últimas niñas en entrar a la sala.

-¡Cullen, Edward! –anunció la profesora. Aquel niño que me observaba por debajo de su madre se estremeció y miró con una cara de pena a su mamá.

-No hagas pucheritos mi amor, entra a la sala y conoce a amiguitos –le alentaba. En ese instante, la mamá de Edward miró a mi mamá y ambas sonrieron. Esme acompañó a su hijo hasta la puerta y le habló algo a la profesora en secreto, la profesora le indicó que se sentara en la fila del medio, en la primera mesa.

Más niños y niñas fueron entrando a la sala. Algunos lloraron y otros corrían alegremente. El miedo ya se me había pasado, tenía ganas de entrar.

-Swan, Isabella.

-Nos vemos cariño.

-Nos vemos, mamá –nos abrazamos y me encaminó hasta la puerta, la profesora me indicó que mi puesto sería en la fila del medio, en la primera mesa.

Junto a Edward.

_Yo te quiero regalar palabras,  
ser tu red para cuando caigas,  
cogerte de la mano al andar._

Aquel niño igual de asustadizo que yo, apegado a su madre como lo era yo. Él sería mi compañero de banco.

-Hola de nuevo –hablé tímidamente cuando me pude sentar en la silla.

-Hola, Isabella –respondió con una tímida sonrisa, a él también le faltaban dos dientes.

-Dime Bella, no me gusta mi nombre tan largo.

-Bueno, Bella… ¡a ti también te faltan dos dientes!

-¡Sí! El ratón de dientes pasó por mi casa la semana pasada. Papá estaba de cumpleaños, y mi mamá quería regalarle un diente mío, para que lo usara como collar. Me dijo que ella y el ratoncito estuvieron batallando por mi diente –comenzaba a hablar con Edward de manera muy natural, me agradaba la escuela, mi compañero de banco-, y adivina que, mi mamá ganó y mi papá obtuvo de regalo un collar con mi diente –finalicé apuntando el espacio vacío que había en mi boca.

-¡Tú mamá que es fuerte! –halagaba a mi mamá-, le diré a la mía que también luche con el ratoncito, así mi papá también podrá tener un diente mío como collar.

-Es una buena idea.

_Y decirte cosas al oído,  
ser tu manta cuando tengas frio,  
y ser tu hombro para llorar._

Así fue mi primer día de clases. Partí con timidez y miedo, con temor, pero el haber conocido a alguien que se encontraba de la misma forma que yo, me hizo darme cuenta que era lo más común del mundo temerle a las nuevas experiencias, más aún si eres tan pequeña, y estás acostumbrada a los mimos y atenciones de tus familiares. Esa tarde en el primer recreo, fui con Edward a ver a mi madre, pero no me quedé con ella, sino que me dediqué a jugar a las pilladas con mi nuevo compañero. Le enseñé el colegio, y descubrimos juntos los mejores lugares para tomar el sol en el segundo descanso.

Edward ya no tenía miedo, yo tampoco. Me di cuenta que tenía una hermosa sonrisa, a pesar de que era escasa de dos dientes. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde, ya no iban acompañados de ese rojo con el que los había conocido. Su cabello permanecía siempre desordenado, pero si no estuviera así, no sería Edward. Me gustó su compañía desde un principio, ese día me tropecé tres veces, y las tres me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos, nuestras madres se encontraban conversando felices a la salida de la sala. Ambos corrimos a su encuentro, no sin antes despedirnos, deseándonos volver a vernos la tarde siguiente para aprender más cosas.

Llegué a mi casa, me cambié de ropa y me fui a mi habitación a ver dibujos animados. La noche pronto llegó y el sueño vino nuevamente por mí. Pensé en las cosas que había vivido en el día que ya acababa, y todos los recuerdos de este día tenían a alguien de cabellera cobriza que se iluminaba por el sol de la tarde.

Me dormí pensando en Edward.

Con la misma sensación de tener maripositas en mi guatita.

_Por ti mi vida empeño,  
por un momento de verte sonreír.  
Por ti mi alma vendo, a cambio del tiempo,  
que__ necesites__ para ser feliz._

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Dije que serían drabbles, porque pensé que los recuerdos me quedarían más pequeños (menos de mil palabras) pero al parecer, no será así XD. Además, creo que iré poniendo trocitos de ciertas canciones en las actualizaciones, van acorde al momento ti ni nii… en este caso, fue la canción Por ti, del grupo; Ella baila sola.

Cada recuerdo llevará un año por título, y la acción o el recuerdo tal, un subtítulo, ese será más o menos la estructura de las vivencias que nos cuenta Bella. Traté de que esta actualización no tuviese tanto metalenguaje, porque la Bella que nos relata este recuerdo es una pequeña de seis años. A medida que vayan pasando los años el vocabulario va a ir cambiando. Del mismo modo, los sentimientos.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentan la historia, no saben la alegría que provocan los rr en las escritoras =) y gracias a quienes la recomiendan, la alojan en sus favoritos y alertas.

No estamos leyendo en la próxima actualización y en mis otros fics =)


	3. 1998

**1998.–**

**La goma de borrar.**

–No me gustan estos ejercicios –se quejaba Edward.

–Dímelo a mí, yo voy atrasada en cuatro hojas.

–Eso es porque no viniste a clases, Bella.

–Porque estaba enferma, Eddie. No me retes –miré mi última corrida de ejercicios, no me convencía, así que la empecé a borrar.

La semana pasada habíamos comenzado a utilizar el 'cuaderno azul' ¿qué significaba eso? Fácil, la profesora marcaba en la primera línea una secuencia, de cuadrados, triángulos o cualquier otra figura, y nosotros teníamos que repetirla en toda la página. Justo cuando comenzábamos con los ejercicios de ese cuaderno, falté al colegio porque me resfrié, y ya estaba atrasada con la tarea.

–Bella, creo que eso está mal, es un cuadrado, no un triángulo –se reía.

–Es que estoy tratando de hacer las dos tareas a la vez, Eddie, si me aburro de dibujar cuadrados, dibujo triángulos.

–Te vas a confundir mucho más, y vas a tener que hacer todo de nuevo.

Era verdad, no era una buena idea, tomé mi goma de borrar nuevamente, me encantaba, porque era rectangular y muy grande, apenas caía en mi mano. Afirmaba la punta de la hoja –como me enseñó mamá– y con la otra mano sostenía la goma y borraba. Estaba entretenida en mi labor, cuando la mirada insistente de Eddie me interrumpió.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Tu goma está bastante sucia.

–Mi goma ha borrado muchas cosas, por eso que está cochinita.

–Y las gomas no tienen por qué tener marcado tu nombre así –Edward apuntó mi goma. Yo le había quitado el cartón que parece ropita, y le había escrito 'Bella' con la punta de mi lápiz grafito. Se veía bonita, creo que eso mismo hacía que estuviera más sucia–, ¿quieres que limpie tu goma de borrar?

–¿Y cómo lo harás?

–Déjamelo a mí –se volteó a buscar algo en su mochila, yo seguí borrando la última corrida–, pásame tu goma –yo se la entregué y con un pulso muy bueno para ser un niño de siete años, comenzó a tijeretear mi goma. Yo le miraba expectante, jamás se me habría ocurrido cortar mi goma para que pudiese quedar más limpia–. ¡Terminé! –celebró feliz, pasándome mi goma.

–¡Oh, ahora cabe en mi mano! ¡Y está limpia! Gracias Eddie –él tomó su lápiz y siguió haciendo más ejercicios. Yo seguí borrando toda la hoja y comencé a corregir los que había hecho mal.

Cada uno estaba trabajando en su cuaderno azul, pero me había vuelto a equivocar, me puse a borrar la corrida.

–Tienes la goma sucia de nuevo, ¿quieres que te la limpie otra vez?

–Bueno, aquí está –le pasé mi goma, y me puse a ver nuevamente como la cortaba un poco más–, ¡gracias!

Seguimos trabajando, a él se le perdió su goma, así que ocupaba la mía, se equivocó en toda una tarea.

Mi goma se volvió a ensuciar.

–Límpiamela, por favor –le pedí. Sacó su tijera, y volvió a recortar mi goma. Ya no tenía forma rectangular, era pequeñita, como la mitad de un sacapuntas. Costaba agarrarla para borrar.

–Voy a llamar a los niños que hoy comenzaron con las tareas del cuaderno azul –habló la profesora–, estén atentos.

Me apuré e hice una página y media.

–Bella, ven con tu cuaderno.

–Sí profesora.

–Que te vaya bien.

–Gracias Eddie.

Salté de la silla y tomé mi cuaderno, le mostré a la profesora mis avances.

–Has avanzado bastante Bella, y eso que hoy comenzaste con los ejercicios –me felicitaba–, pero creo que esta corrida la hiciste muy rápido, trae tu goma para que la pueda borrar y así sigues trabajando.

–Sí profesora –me dirigí a mí puesto que en este año, estaba en la fila del medio pero en el segundo banco. Tomé mi goma y volví a donde mi profesora–, aquí está.

–¿Y esto? –preguntó cuando vio mi goma.

–Es mi goma de borrar.

–¿Y por qué está tan pequeña, Bella?

–¡Ah! Es que Edward tiene un modo de limpiar las gomas, profesora.

–¿Y cuál es ese método?

–Fácil, corta todo lo sucio de la goma, y así queda limpiecita –Le contestaba feliz, mostrando mis dientes, algunos de leche y otros nuevecitos.

–¡Edward Cullen! –gritó la profesora, mis compañeros miraron a Eddie.

–¿Sí? –dijo desde su asiento.

–Cuando te venga a buscar tu mamá a la salida de clases, dile que quiero conversar con ella –pidió la profesora, bajando un poquito el tono de su voz.

–Bueno profesora.

–Bella, pídele a Ángela que te preste su goma.

Fui hasta su puesto, Ángela me prestó su goma de borrar sin ningún problema. La profesora borró mis ejercicios malos y me mandó a tomar asiento.

La tarde se hizo corta entre tantos ejercicios, ya no tenía goma, porque Edward y yo la ocupamos durante todas las clases de ese día. Cuando el inspector tocó la campana y este sonido nos indicó que era hora de ir a casita, yo me despedí de Edward y fui a la sala de profesores a buscar a mi madre. Las dos esperamos a fuera del colegio a que pasara papá por nosotras.

.

Al otro día, mi mamá me dejó a la entrada del colegio, porque ya iba atrasada. Yo subí las escaleras afirmándome de la baranda. Ahora nuestra sala estaba en el segundo piso. Me di cuenta que la mamá de Edward, la tía Esme, estaba con él y mi profesora en la entrada de nuestro salón de clases.

–Perdón por cortar tu goma –me dijo Edward mirándose los zapatos cuando llegué a la puerta de la sala.

–Lo siento Bells, ayer la profesora me comentó que Edward recortó tu goma, así que lo reté, y lo mandé a que fuera a comprarte una goma nueva, él y Emmett la escogieron –me hablaba la tía, mientras me entregaba una preciosa goma. Era más pequeña que la antigua, pero venía en una cajita, con un plástico. Era una goma de marca, se veía bien cara.

–¿Me perdonas? –preguntó Eddie mirándome, tenía sus ojos algo llorosos, a él no le gustaba que su madre lo retara delante de más personas, y estar ahí, junto a la profesora, era muy vergonzoso.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo también te pedí después que cortaras mi goma.

–Pero igual, yo partí con lo de cortar la goma para que estuviese más limpiecita.

–Bueno niños, adentro lo siguen conversando, sus compañeros ya empezaron a trabajar con el cuaderno rojo.

–¡Marcar letras! –me animé, el cuaderno rojo tenía que ver con las letras–, chao tía, y gracias por la goma.

–De nada Bells, ya hablaré con tu madre –escuché decirle, después ella le dio un beso sonoro a Edward y por fin él pudo entrar.

–¿No vas a abrir la goma que te compramos con mi hermano? –me preguntó, al ver que yo miraba la goma y la comenzaba a guardarla en el bolsillo de mi delantal blanco.

–Claro que no, la voy a guardar como recuerdo, así, cuando seamos grandes y veamos la goma, nos acordemos que para limpiar gomas, no hay que cortarlas –respondí.

Los dos nos pusimos a reír, y comenzamos a hacer los ejercicios del cuaderno rojo.

Hoy marcábamos la letra 'G', de gomas.

**Nota de la autora:**

Si lugar a dudas, uno de los recuerdos que más me gustan. La inocencia de la niñez es algo tan hermoso, que con solo traspasar esto al papel me reía y me salían sonrisas a cada momento. Tuve la fortuna de tener una infancia cargada de momentos de este tipo, donde dicha inocencia me causó uno que otro problema, pero eso no manchará esta historia, que le voy teniendo un cariño inmenso.

Ya saben ya, no hay que cortar las gomas para que estén más limpias :D

PD. Me releí el shot y me dio algo de nostalgia… xD


	4. 1999

**1999.–**

**

* * *

**

**Regalo**

**

* * *

**

Si había algo que me encantaba en la vida, era poder ir a jugar a la casa de Edward en el verano. Su hogar es tan grande que fácilmente podíamos corretear y cansarnos en su patio trasero.

Me sentía realmente halagada por conocer la casa de Edward, porque yo era una de las pocas compañeras de salón que iba a su hogar tan seguidamente, y cuando el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, su padre, el tío Carlisle nos iba a dejar a mi casa, junto a mi madre y mi padre.

Ya sabía yo que por Eddie no sentía una simple amistad. El verlo todos los días, el sentarme con él en el mismo banco hacía que mis mejillas se sonrojaran, y cuando me preguntaba que qué me pasaba, yo le empujaba o le retaba por su pelo tan desordenado. Él no se quedaba atrás y me desordenaba mi cabello, me escondía mis útiles escolares o me decía que iría a donde mi madre a acusarme por no saber hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas. Era en esos momentos en donde mejor me lo pasaba con él, porque me daba cuenta que había confianza por parte de los dos. Siempre que discutíamos nos dejábamos de mirar un rato, hasta me cambiaba de asiento y me iba donde Ángela, mandaba a Ben a sentarse con él, pero el muy responsable, iba a donde la profesora y le decía de mis cambios de asiento, al final, me terminaban retando a mí, y Edward me sacaba la lengua, triunfante. Después, solamente nos reíamos y nos despedíamos con un 'nos vemos mañana'.

Pero si había algo que cambiaría este año la monotonía de Forks, sobre todo en las vacaciones de verano, porque era la celebración del cumpleaños número ocho de mi compañero de banco. Había decidido que sería entretenido celebrar su cumpleaños, porque todos nuestros compañeros estaban de vacaciones en junio y así todos podrían conocer su casa y pasar un rato agradable. Yo ya la conocía al revés y al derecho, pero se me hacía demasiada ilusión el que todos nuestros compañeros de curso jugáramos en su patio, nos bañáramos en la piscina y nos escondiéramos entre los árboles que rodeaban su casa.

Como fiel amiga, me invitó a que junto a él repartiésemos las invitaciones, ¡y qué divertido fue! Todos nuestros amigos tenían una mueca de felicidad en su rostro cuando mi amigo les entregaba su invitación.

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que llegase el día de su cumpleaños, y de repente, una inquietud se me vino a la cabeza, ¡debía de comprarle algún regalo! Años anteriores le había escrito (de hecho, creo que eran más dibujos que palabras, porque recién aprendía a escribir) cartas, y regalado bolsitas con algunas pastillas y chocolates, pero ahora las cosas cambiaban, haría una fiesta, y de seguro, todos le regalarían juguetes.

Convencí a mi mamá a que me llevase a la tienda central de Forks, y no me sorprendí al encontrarme con varios de mis compañeros de curso comprando cosas para mi amigo. Vi a James cargando un enorme robot, Eleazar terminaba de comprar junto a su papá un automóvil último modelo a control remoto, Victoria había escogido un hermoso juego de ajedrez. Se habían tomado en serio el cumpleaños de Edward, todos se llevaban las mejores cosas. Busqué por la tienda algo que le pudiese gustar, habían muchos autos, figuritas de acción, figuras de legos, definitivamente este era el lugar indicado para comprar algo.

Escogí de una repisa un juego de cartas que estaba de moda en aquel tiempo y que a él le encantaban, las llevaba a la caja cuando mi madre me detuvo.

–¿Qué escogiste Bells?

–Este juego de cartas, a Eddie le encanta jugar con estas en el recreo –mi madre me pidió que se las pasase, y noté que se alarmó un poco– ¿sucede algo mami?

–Bells, ¿no habrá otra cosita más… barata?

–¿Más barata? –repetí.

–Bells, sabes que no tenemos demasiado dinero con tu papi, y este regalo es algo costoso para nosotros, es más, la tienda tiene juguetes con mucho valor.

–Pero mami, todos le están comprando cosas a Eddie en esta tienda, ¡yo también quiero!

Mi madre dejó las cartas en la repisa donde habían permanecido minutos atrás, se despidió con una sonrisa de quien atendía en ese rato la tienda y me llevó al interior del coche policial de mi padre.

–Bells, querida, quiero que entiendas algo –me dijo cuando estábamos dentro del auto–, un regalo no es más importante si es más costoso, lo que importa, son los regalos que se dan desde aquí –dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi corazón–, y yo sé que tú siempre le regalas cartitas para su cumpleaños, debe de haber algo más que a Eddie le guste.

Empecé a buscar en mi mente algo que me hiciese recordar algo no tan costoso que le gustase a mi amigo, él lo tenía todo, así que no le faltaba nada, pero entonces recordé algo…

.

El día del cumpleaños por fin llegó, y me sentí extrañamente nerviosa, desde temprano le pedí a mi madre que me peinara el cabello, Ángela me pasó a buscar y junto a la madre de ella, nos fuimos a la casa de Edward.

El lugar estaba hermosamente decorado, cientos de luces brillaban en la sala principal, donde la mesa que siempre estaba ubicada al centro, se encontraba en una esquina, llena de bebidas de todos los sabores y colores. Edward estaba muy lindo vestido, nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla y le dije feliz cumpleaños. El me regaló una sonrisa chueca que había comenzado a utilizar desde hacía ya un tiempo. Luego saludó a Ángela y juntas nos fuimos a sentar en las sillas que habían puesto alrededor del salón, no sin antes, dejar nuestros regalos en otra mesa que ya tenía más de treinta obsequios apilados.

La música seguía sonando y estuve jugando con Ángela, Irina y Victoria toda la tarde. Emmett, el hermano mayor de Eddie se disfrazó de payaso y nos regalaba globos con forma de animalitos, nos cargó por toda la casa, y después nos contaba chistes en el patio, que estaba igual de iluminado que la habitación.

La tía Esme trajo el pastel y todos nos acomodamos alrededor de la mesa para cantarle bien fuerte el cumpleaños feliz. Edward me dijo que me pusiera a su lado y cuidara que no le metiesen su cabeza en el pastel. Como buena amiga, no permití que los traviesos de la fiesta tocaran a mi amigo, pero Emmett apareció y con su fuerza de hermano mayor le plantó toda su cara en la esquina de la torta.

Mientras Edward se limpiaba en el baño, todos nosotros nos acomodamos alrededor de la mesa de los regalos, él llegó y detrás de él, estaba Carlisle con una cámara de video, grabando todo lo que acontecía. Eddie se sentó en una silla y empezó a abrir los regalos. Tres compañeros le regalaron el juego de cartas que pensaba obsequiarle, tuvo seis robots, muchos autos a control remoto, figuritas de lego, rompecabezas… todos los regalos eran realmente grandes y costosos, yo comencé a ponerme nerviosa, porque empezaba a abrir el mío.

Él lo tomó con sumo cuidado y lo comenzó a desenvolver expectante, sacó primero un osito de peluche de color salmón, y luego un estuche que tenía la mascota del mundial de fútbol de aquel año, tenía en letras azules (su color favorito) Francia 98' y adentro de este, le había llenado de lápices y gomas, porque siempre se le perdían. Pensé que le gustaría mi regalo, pero me di cuenta de inmediato que sonreía, pero no como siempre lo hacía. Dejó mi regalo al lado de todos los obsequios ya abiertos y siguió abriendo los que le faltaban.

Sabía que no le iba a gustar, todos los regalos que recibió eran de la tienda costosa, y mis regalos habían sido comprados en la pequeña tienda que estaba al frente de nuestra escuela.

Emmett empezó a cargar todos los regalos a la habitación de Edward y una vez que estuvo libre el salón, empezamos a jugar a la silla musical. De inmediato perdí, así que seguí sentada viendo como mis amigos jugaban y reían. Después, Edward preguntó quien quería jugar con sus nuevos regalos y todos fueron a buscar el que más le llamase la atención. Yo también fui, pero me di cuenta que mi regalo no estaba. Me llamó la atención porque yo misma pensaba, ¿quién escogerá un estuche y un oso de peluche para jugar, si había tantas otras cosas para divertirse?

No escogí nada, y salí a donde estaban los demás niños, todos jugaban con los robots y los autos, Edward armaba un castillo con los legos… nadie tenía el oso de peluche, ¿dónde estaba?

Me puse triste, y le pedí a mi mamá, la cual recién había llegado a la casa que me llevase a mi hogar. Se sorprendió mucho, porque yo era la que más se emocionaba con esta fiesta, y el que me quisiese ir cuando todos recién jugaban entre los árboles, le llamó la atención.

–¿Por qué te quieres ir, Bella?

–Me duele la guatita –fue lo que se me ocurrió.

–Pero le podemos decir a la tía Esme que te de algo para la pancita y así podrás seguir jugando con tus amiguitos, mira que contentos están.

–Me quiero ir de aquí mami, tengo sueño.

–Bueno pequeña, despídete de tus amiguitos y de los tíos –me fui al interior de la casa y me despedí de tía Esme y tío Carlisle, ambos se sorprendieron que me fuera, pero no dijeron nada más. Emmett me cargó otro tanto por la casa, sacándome algunas risas y me dejó a donde estaba la mayoría de mis amigos. Me despedí de las niñas y otro niños, busqué a Edward pero no le encontré, así que me fui a mi casa.

Cuando llegué a la casa no aguanté más y me puse a llorar, mi mamá preocupada me preguntó qué me pasaba, y yo le dije que todos los regalos que a Edward le habían regalado habían sido grandes y geniales, y él los había utilizado para jugar con todos los demás, y que cuando había abierto mi regalo, él se había puesto triste, después cuando lo fui a buscar no estaba y pensaba que no le había gustado.

Mi mamá me consoló y me dijo que no me preocupara, que yo le había regalado a Edward algo de corazón, y que si él era mi amigo se tendría que dar cuenta de aquello.

Me dormí sollozando, aún era temprano, pero no quería estar más rato despierta.

* * *

El domingo 21 de junio, un día después de su exitosa fiesta, la tía Esme nos llamó a la casa, invitándonos a almorzar. Mi madre aceptó, y aunque yo no quería ir, tuve que hacerlo. Aun quedaban algunos globos en el techo de la casa, y las luces que estuvieron encendidas permanecían ahí, pero apagadas.

Cuando llegamos, Edward nos esperaba en la puerta y me miraba enfadado. Nuestras madres se saludaron y se fueron a la cocina a conversar, mientras que él entró a su habitación y me dijo que le siguiese. Con su cara me hizo la morisqueta a que me sentara en la cama.

Se paseó un poco enfundándome en miedo. Luego habló sereno.

–¿Por qué te fuiste ayer sin despedirte de mí?

–Te busqué pero no te encontré.

–Pero te fuiste temprano, recién jugábamos en los árboles…

–Me sentía mal –lo corté.

–¿Alguien te hizo algo anoche? –podía haberle dicho que sí, que me había dolido que mi regalo no le hubiese gustado mucho, pero no tenía el valor.

–No, nadie me hizo algo.

–Bueno… –no se convenció mucho–, también te quería decir algo… con respecto a tu regalo.

–Disculpa.

–¿Qué?

–Que me disculpes por haberte regalo eso –me armé de valor.

–¿Por qué me pides disculpas Bells? –me preguntó asombrado. Yo también me asombré.

–Pues, porque todos te regalaron juguetes hermosos y grandes y yo te obsequié…

–¡Tú regalo me encantó! –se apresuró a decir–, siempre pierdo los lápices y las gomas, ahora tengo muchas de repuesto, y si dejaba el estuche a la vista de todos, lo más probable iba a hacer que se me perdieran esas cosas, además que me encanta la mascota de este mundial de fútbol y me diste un estuche donde aparece, y el osito de peluche –me hizo que me volteara a ver la parte de arriba de su cama, y ahí estaba mi regalo, entre sus almohadas–, ya no abrazo la almohada, abrazo al osito –concluyó con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué no lo vi ayer entonces con los demás regalos?

–Le pedí a Emmett que lo guardara, no quería que nadie lo ocupase para jugar.

Escuchar aquello me hizo sentir feliz completamente, pero había algo que no calzaba en todo esto.

–Si te gustó tanto mi regalo, ¿por qué te pusiste triste cuando lo abriste?

–Porque pensé que al igual que los otros años, me escribirías alguna carta, me gustan mucho tus cartas –me contestó al rato.

–¡Pero si te escribí una! –grité alarmada.

–¿Enserio?

–¡Sí, estaba dentro del regalo!

Los dos salimos corriendo de su pieza y fuimos al patio, al lado de la piscina había una enorme bolsa que tenía todos los envoltorios de los regalos de la noche anterior. Edward la abrió y empezamos a buscar mi envoltorio. Lo encontramos y efectivamente, ahí estaba la carta que le había escrito. Edward la abrió y comenzó a leerla. Esta vez la carta tenía muchas más palabras, cada año aprendía más y más. Cuando acabó, me regaló otra sonrisa y me abrazó.

–Muchas gracias Bells, nunca dejes de escribirme cartas –me dijo aun abrazándome.

–Claro que no lo haré, feliz cumpleaños Edward –le respondí, pasando tímidamente mis brazos por su espalda para abrazarlo de la misma manera.

–¡Pero miren nada más el par de niños! ¡Si crecen tan rápido!

–¡Emmett, no molestes! –gritaba Edward soltándome, al tiempo que yo también lo hacía.

–¿Y por qué están tan rojos? ¡Uy, les da vergüenza! –se burlaba, haciendo que mis mejillas y las de Edward enrojecieran mucho más.

–¡Te voy a acusar con mi mamá! –amenazaba Eddie.

–Pues, si me vas a acusar, acúsame con ganas, hermanito –y diciendo esto, se acercó hacia nosotros y nos tomó a ambos para luego, lanzarnos a la piscina.

–¡Emmett no sé nadar! –grité desesperada.

–A lo perrito Bella, a lo perrito, como te enseñé el verano pasado –me gritaba Emmett, mientras se reía de mis intentos por salir a flote. Edward me decía que me calmara y que recordase el nado a lo perrito y así me mantuve a flote.

–¿Qué fue ese ruido? –la tía Esme salió alarmada, al lado de mi madre–, ¡Emmett que has hecho niño! –le recriminaba.

–Hace calor mami, es momento de un chapuzón –respondió y, dándose impulso, se lanzó a la piscina, salpicando de lleno a mi madre y a la suya.

Luego de que estuviésemos nadando, tía Esme me pasó unas ropas de ella cuando era niña y me vestí con ellas, almorzamos todos juntos, nos reímos y Emmett nos dio a modo de disculpas un concierto en el teclado que solía tocar excelente. Después nos fuimos a la habitación de él a jugar Mario Bross en el computador y debido al cansancio del día, comencé a quedarme dormida.

Mi papá nos fue a buscar a la noche, y ya con mi ropa original seca, me fui alegre de aquella casa, sabiendo que para Edward yo también era importante de una forma especial, que valoraba las cosas que hacía por él…

Y eso me alegraba demasiado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sin lugar a dudas, un recuerdo que al escribirlo me di cuenta que lo mantenía bien conservado en la cabeza, me sorprendí yo misma, no pensé que saldría tan largo.

Muchas gracias a quienes se animan a dejar sus comentarios, no saben la alegría que le proporcionan a quien escribe el saber sus opiniones, dedicado especialmente a mi amiga **Evy**, que ahorita anda media enfermita, y se está poniendo al día con todas mis historias, que hermosa ella =*

Como el título de esta historia se llama Enfrentar o Desistir, pensaba hacer dos finales, uno con el qué pasaría se Bella enfrentaba todo, y qué sucedería si desistiera… como han ocurrido unos elementos impensables en el transcurso de este fic, he decidido que la parte del desistir será un 3 shot, apartado de esta historia, y lo publicaré de manera individual y conjuntamente con el final de esta historia. Recién vamos en el año 98, quedan 11 capítulos (recuerdos por año, que serán cortitos) más el epílogo.

¿Nombre del próximo capítulo?

**2000.- Cachetada.**

Que tengan una hermosa semana.

Lamento la tardanza, la universidad me tiene atada a ella y no me deja vivir tranquilamente u.u xD


	5. 2000

**2000.–**

**Cachetada.**

* * *

Estaba segura de tres cosas:

La primera, Edward era uno de mis amigos más odiosos, ahora.

La segunda, me sacaba de quicio las veces que fueran necesarias para querer golpearle.

Y la tercera, era que a pesar de las dos cosas dichas anteriormente, me gustaba desde que éramos compañeros de banco, desde primero básico.

No es que ya no fuéramos compañeros de banco, habíamos pasado por todos los asientos y posiciones por nuestra altura juntos. Desde que se nos habían caído los dientes, desde nuestra primera disertación delante de nuestros compañeros, el primer 'informe serio' que realizamos de Gabriela Mistral, el primer acto con micrófonos delante de todo el colegio…

Parecería que fuésemos amigos comunes y corrientes, pero no.

Las cosas este año estaban cambiando. Yo sabía que quería a Edward de una manera especial. Mi problema era que nadie más lo sabía, excepto yo. Y nadie suponía que yo sentía algo, porque bueno, digamos que… no nos tratábamos muy bien ahora.

Cuando éramos más pequeños, solíamos atendernos con mucha cordialidad y atención. Bastó un día del año pasado que uno de nuestros compañeros, Tyler, nos hiciera burla y nosotros dos nos alejamos un poco. Yo me sonrojé, porque Tyler se lo contó a Jessica, y Jessica a Lauren, y las veces que yo pasaba me cantaban "_Los pingüinos en la antártica se dan besitos, al igual que Eddie y Bella cuando están solitos_".

Eso provocaba más burlas, y le daban empujones a Edward. Un día le defendí y él me retó, me dijo que él era todo un hombre y no necesitaba que yo le defendiera, que tratara de mejorar mi equilibrio y esas cosas mejor. A mí sí me dolió lo que me dijo, porque me gusta muchísimo, desde que lo vi, pero yo no le agrado como algo más, con aquellas palabras de esa vez, me dejó claro que solamente veía en mí una amistad. Él sabe llevar mucho mejor las burlas, no les hace caso, no se sonroja o mira al piso, como yo.

Al iniciar el cuarto año, ya no quería compartir asiento con él. El primer día de clases me senté sola atrás, y la profesora le mandó a mi lado. Le pedí por favor que nos cambiase, que ya estaba aburrida de él. Edward se enojó mucho más, no le entendía.

No me hicieron caso, y seguí compartiendo con él todas las horas de clase.

Como nadie sabía mis sentimientos, decidí entonces cortar todo lazo afectivo que teníamos anteriormente. Chao a los buenos modales, a querer prestarle la tarea, a pedirle ayuda, a esperarlo para que jugáramos en el recreo… me comportaría igual de bruta como sus amigos, puede que así él volviese a tratarme como lo hacía antes. Pero no, las cosas fueron mucho peor.

¡Nos gusta golpearnos y pelearnos! Ya sé que suena raro, pero a él le encanta tirarme de las trenzas con las que voy al colegio, y a mí, me encanta hacerle zancadillas, moverle la silla, y esconderle sus útiles escolares.

No podíamos estar en la clase tranquilos si no le provocábamos la vergüenza al otro. Ángela me retaba, me decía que parecía un hombrecito y que no me venía esa faceta a mí. No me importaba demasiado, yo quería estar en buenas migas con Edward, y si tenía que lograr ser un poco más bruta, lo haría.

Llegó octubre, todos estábamos más grandes, y algo tristes porque nuestra maestra nos comunicó que ella no seguiría a cargo de nosotros el próximo año, cuando pasáramos a las clases en las mañanas. La quería demasiado, la encontraba la mejor de las profesoras, luego de mi mamá, claro.

–¿Quieres llorar?

–No.

–Bella quiere llorar –Edward puso uno de sus dedos en mis mejillas, haciéndome cosquillas–, te da pena que nos cambien de profesora, si quieres llorar llora, yo no le diré a nadie.

–No me molestes, si me hablas así, de seguro que me voy a poner a llorar, deja de burlarte de mí –hice un puchero inconsciente, aguantaba las lágrimas, no quería llorar en la clase, él me iba a molestar, él con sus amigos.

La campana dio el término a esa clase, luego teníamos Educación Física, con otro profesor.

–¡Recreo! –grité, saliendo de la incómoda situación, corriendo al baño.

No le puse pestillo, porque en segundo básico me quedé encerrada y estuve ahí por horas, una chica dos cursos mayor sintió mi llanto y me ayudó a salir. Me quedé sentada en la taza del baño hasta que la campana volvió a sonar en la escuela, fui por mi bolsito de útiles de aseo y me dirigí con mis demás compañeros a la clase que se hacía en el techado del colegio.

A pesar de tratarnos mal con Edward, el me ayudó un par de veces a ponerme de pie, atajó unas cuantas pelotas que de seguro habrían golpeado mi cara… sus actitudes me desconcertaban, me preguntaba si alguna vez volveríamos a ser los niños de antes.

La clase terminó, por fin. Yo era una de las más deprimidas con esta asignatura, el miedo a que me golpeara un balón o que me torciera alguna parte de mi cuerpo me hacía estar tensa la hora y media que duraba la clase. A diferencia de mis amigos, que les encantaba porque jugaban fútbol, y a las chicas les gustaba hacer coreografías de _Axe Bahía_ o jugar a ser gimnastas profesionales de cinta y balón.

Llegué a mi salón de clases, Edward estaba en nuestra mesa sentado, junto a los demás chicos.

–¿Qué harás Bella cuando Edward no pueda atrapar las pelotas para que no te golpeen en alguna parte? –preguntó burlesco Tyler. Todos los chicos, incluido Edward, se reían.

–Supongo que soportar el golpe, para devolverle la pelota al tonto que me la tiró –contesté sería, metiendo mi bolsito en la mochila que estaba en mi asiento.

–¡Pero Bella! ¡Si tienes cero sentido de coordinación! ¿Podrás tirar la pelota a la persona correcta? –más risas, me estaban sacando de quicio.

Bufé e hice caso omiso. Nuestra profesora llegó para poder despacharnos a nuestras casas.

–¿Ocurre algo, Bella? –me preguntó al verme enfadada, con las mejillas rojas por la rabia. Sentía como los demás se reían atrás de mí.

–De seguro que nos acusará –susurraban entre sí–, Bella adora a la profesora, se pondrá de víctima.

–No profesora, no ocurre nada –contesté, sentándome, no sin antes empujar a Edward para que sacara su trasero de nuestra mesa. Él ni se inmutó, seguía dándose miradas burlescas con los chicos. La maestra comenzó a escribir una comunicación en la pizarra y salió a buscar un poco más de tiza.

–Eres un insensible, Edward –me quejé. Una cosa era hacerme la dura y ruda con él y sus amigos, otra muy distinta era olvidarme de lo que sentía por él, me dolía cuando se comportaba así.

–¿Por qué me reclamas?

–Y te haces el tonto. Sabes que tengo pena porque la maestra no será nuestra profesora jefe el próximo año y te burlas de eso.

–Yo no me estaba burlando de ti, era Ben.

–Porque tú le permitiste que se burlada de mí.

–¡Bella! Yo no te voy a estar cuidando siempre, además, fue gracioso –concluyó con una sonrisa.

–Pues, para mí no –le dije, dispuesta a darle un golpe en su cabeza con mi mano abierta. No tenía previsto que él se voltearía a verme con su cara arrepentida, y mi mano quedó marcada en una de sus mejillas.

El sonido hizo que todos los curiosos se voltearan a ver nuestro espectáculo, yo no sacaba mi mano de su mejilla aun.

–¡Uuuh! –exclamaron, como si se tratara de algo extremadamente gracioso. Sí, le golpeaba a Edward, pero nunca le había dado una cachetada.

–Bella… –susurró Ángela, escandalizada. Saqué mi mano lentamente, apretándome el pecho, mi corazón latía muy rápido.

–Edward… yo… –me quería disculpar, pero la presión de que todos me mirasen, y el semblante serio de Edward no me dejaban hablar con tranquilidad.

–No digas nada –me cortó, volteándose.

–¡Uuuh! –volvieron a decir. La profesora llegó y todos volvieron a poner atención a la citación de apoderado que terminaba de escribir para la reunión del mes.

–Discúlpame Edward, tú moviste la cara, no pensaba golpearte en la mejilla –comencé a decirle, ya que él se comenzaba a preparar para marcharse a su casa.

–¡Te voy a acusar a tu mamá! –me gritó, corriendo hacia la sala de profesores, donde seguro, estaría mi madre, esperándome.

–¿Qué? –pregunté horrorizada, Edward no podía ser tan acusete, muchos menos, gozar del beneficio de decirle a mi madre que yo le había golpeado, cuando él me había comenzado a molestar–, ¡No te atrevas, Edward! –seguía gritando, mientras trataba de bajar las escaleras con algo de rapidez.

–¡Te vas a caer si corres! –me retaba ya desde el primer piso–, ¡Tía Renée! –le comenzaba a llamar.

Bajé las escaleras de a saltitos y ya no había caso de exponerme a un accidente por mis pies, caminé con lentitud a donde me estaría esperando mi madre para retarme.

–¿A dónde vas tan enojada, Bella?

–Hacia donde mi mamá, tía Esme.

–¿No has visto a Eddie?

–¿A Eddie? Pues él está con mi mamá, me fue a acusar de que le golpeé por haberme estado molestando no solamente hoy, sino ayer, y anteayer, y la semana pasada, y el mes pasado y desde que entramos al colegio –era un hecho que todos nuestros compañeros supieran que Edward y yo nos tratábamos mal, no era _bulling_ o esas cosas por el estilo, pero a mí me afectaban más allá de lo que parecían, yo quería a Edward, mi corazón latía con pena cuando él se hacía 'hombrecito' delante de sus amigos.

–Oh preciosa, no sabía que Edward te molestaba, hablaré yo misma con él.

–No se preocupe tía, yo también le molesto, pero se suponía que esto era entre los dos, y ahora el corre como mariquita hacia donde mi mamá –me desahogué con algunos pucheros-, disculpe por decirle mariquita a su hijo –pedí, sonrojándome, mientras marcaba mis dientes en mi labio inferior con fuerza.

–Vamos juntas a buscar a tu mamá, no dejaré que te rete injustamente, Edward tendrá que hablar con su padre y con su hermano, qué se habrá imaginado este niño… –hablaba la tía Esme, mientras llegábamos a la sala de profesores.

Efectivamente, cuando llegué, Edward se escondió como un cobarde detrás de mi mamá.

–¡Bella! ¿Por qué le pegaste a Edward? ¡Hola Esme, querida! –nuestras mamás se saludaron–, disculpa Esme a Bella por haber golpeado a Edward, en casa su padre y yo le castigaremos.

Edward, al igual que yo, abrimos los ojos. Escasamente me habían castigado, y no había sido exactamente por golpear a personas, sino por no haber querido poner los servicios en la mesa o ese tipo de acciones.

–Tranquila Renée, creo que los chicos deben de conversar y ellos tienen que solucionar sus problemas. ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa? Hace tiempo que no van.

–Yo no quiero ir –me quejé. No iba hacía bastante tiempo, extrañaba aquel lugar, pero sentía que si iba, me sentiría peor.

–¿Por qué no quieres ir? –me preguntó por lo bajo Edward. Yo lo ignoré.

–Gracias por tu invitación Esme. Registro mi salida en portería y nos vamos a charlar un rato, hace tiempo que no copuchamos.

Saqué mi personal estéreo y me fui escuchando música todo el viaje. No estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso, más aun cuando la compañía era Edward.

Llegamos a su casa, y Emmett venía de regreso del liceo, al verme, me levantó por los cielos y se quejó de que yo ya estaba bastante grande, me chasconeó, y a Edward le saludó con un apretón de manos y un golpe en la espalda que casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Me reí inconscientemente.

–¿Hay problemas en el matrimonio? –nos preguntó, al vernos ahí, sin hablarnos, sin querer entrar a la casa.

–No somos un matrimonio, y si no sabes, Edward y yo nos tratamos pésimo desde comienzo de año –le informé seria, mirando hacia el interior.

–¿Eso es posible?

–Claro que sí, a él le gusta molestarme con sus amigos, así que yo empecé a hacerle lo mismo, y el muy mariquita, hoy le dijo a mi mamá que yo le había golpeado, cuando él siempre me molesta por mis peinados o por mi torpeza.

–No me pegaste, ¡me diste una cachetada! –habló por primera vez Edward. Emmett se comenzó a reír con mucha fuerza, se doblaba de la risa–, ¿Y por qué te ríes tanto, se puede saber?

–Ustedes dos me caen demasiado bien, lo saben, ¿cierto? –nos preguntó, cuando el nivel de risa ya no era tanto en su persona.

–Claro que tengo que caerte bien, si soy tú único hermano.

–No, no hablo solamente de ti, en solitario, ustedes dos, como pareja –ambos le fulminamos con la mirada, aunque sonrojados–, no estoy hablando de parejas románticas, ustedes son pareja de banco, si no me equivoco, han sido parejas de trabajo, parejas de baile, ¿se dan cuenta? Han realizado muchas cosas juntos, y de verdad que me da pena que las cosas no sean tan roman… amistosas como antes. Supongo que los dos están creciendo, Edward se tiene que haber dado cuenta que tú Bella, no siempre jugarás con él a las cartas y a los autitos, porque esas son cosas de chicos, y tú Bella, de seguro que te sientes mejor cuando estás con tus amigas, y cuentan las cosas que pasan en la teleserie, o por qué te gusta aquel chico… cosas que a nosotros, los hombres, nos interesan después –Emmett nos indicó que nos sentáramos en la escalera que daba inicio a su casa, porque seguíamos ahí, parados, escuchando el sermón de Emmett, a quien le consideraba como mi hermano mayor, el hermano mayor que nunca tuve–. Estoy seguro que ustedes se separaron un poco porque la gente les empezó a molestar, ¿o no?

–Sí… –respondimos los dos. Él sin mirarme, yo balanceándome de un lado hacia el otro.

–Pues, la gente es muy envidiosa, si no tiene lo que posee otra persona, hace que aquella persona lo pierda, así se siente más poderosa, no sé si me entienden –se rascaba la cabeza, esperando que alguno de nosotros le dijera que sí o no.

–Entiendo, y lo sé –habló Edward.

–Yo también… pero… pero… eso no te dio el derecho a haberme comenzado a tratar de la forma en que comenzaste a hacerlo, a mi me dolió porque… porque… tú…

–Bueno, viendo que ya entendieron el problema, yo me voy a quitar el uniforme y a ponerme ropa más cómoda, Edward, mucha suerte –Emmett le palpó nuevamente el hombro y se entró canturreando una canción de _Glup_.

Hacía tiempo que los dos no estábamos solos, tranquilos, mirándonos como lo hacíamos años anteriores, sentía unas ganas de abrazarlo, pero sabía que no me iba a dar el coraje. Yo no fui la que se acercó, sino él.

Nos habíamos abrazado antes, cuando nos saludábamos en navidad, en nuestros cumpleaños, en el año nuevo, día del niño… pero ahora nos abrazábamos sin una fecha especial. Estuvimos así largo rato. Era capaz de creer que él sentía mi corazón latir con mucha fuerza, porque yo también sentía el suyo. Nos sepáranos, los dos estábamos con nuestras caras rojas a más no poder, él sonrió como antes, yo también lo hice, aunque mirando hacía mis zapatos.

–Disculpa por haberte comenzado a tratar así, tan mal. No me comporté como un hombre.

–Disculpa por haberte comenzado a tratar de la misma forma, no me comporté como una señorita.

–Me dejé influenciar, me daba vergüenza que me molestaran contigo, porque ya sabes, tú y yo… somos amigos.

–Claro, somos amigos, y es horrible que nos molesten de esa forma –sentía una extraña sensación dentro de mí, pero al fin de cuentas, estaba feliz, porque él y yo volveríamos a ser los de antes.

Nos dimos las manos en señal de paz, y corrimos a la habitación de Emmett, quien nos estaba esperando con unos vasos de jugo de naranja, unas galletas y el _Nintendo 64_ instalado para que jugásemos junto a él.

Mi madre me llamó a la hora y media después, avisándome que mi papá ya llegaría a buscarnos, por lo que comencé a despedirme de los dos hermanos. Besé a Edward en la mejilla, como antes, y también hice lo mismo con Emmett. Edward salió corriendo hacia la cocina, y yo también iba a hacer lo mismo, pero decidí antes hacer otra cosa.

–Emmett.

–Dime Bella.

–Muchas gracias por lo que dijiste hace un momento –él se acercó a mí y volvió a chasconearme.

–No hay de que, Bella, gracias a ti por haberme devuelto al simpaticón de mi hermano –no entendí mucho su comentario, pero le abracé con ternura–, ¿Le dijiste lo que le ibas a decir antes de que yo me entrara?

Nos separamos y le miré, haciendo memoria, _Yo también… pero… pero… eso no te dio el derecho a haberme comenzado a tratar de la forma en que comenzaste a hacerlo, a mi me dolió porque… porque… tú…_ le iba a decir que me gustaba, y que por eso me dolía su forma de ser conmigo.

–¡Oh no! No hizo falta, ya hicimos las pases –le contesté algo sonrojada.

–Al parecer, él tampoco te dijo algo relacionado –concluía, poniendo una pose de gran pensador.

–¿Decirme que cosa?

–¡Nada, olvídalo! –me respondía, tomándome en brazos para llevarme a donde estaban los demás.

Aquella noche me dormí pensando en tres nuevas ideas:

La primera, Edward volvía a ser mi amigo, el de antes.

La segunda, Emmett al parecer, sabía mis sentimientos hacia su hermano.

Y la tercera, que me seguía gustando Edward, un poquito más.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora: **

Lamento a full el retraso. Cuando tuve internet, no andaba trayendo la actualización, y por lo mismo no pude subir el capítulo u.u

Gracias por su constante visita a este fic =)


	6. 2001

**2001.–**

**Examen**

**

* * *

**

Las clases en el horario de la mañana, nos dejaban la tarde libre para poder jugar o hacer otros deberes del colegio.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas, ya no teníamos a una maestra como profesora jefe, era un maestro nuestro nuevo guía, bastante chistoso, con ganas de conocernos y llevarse bien con todos.

Mamá ya no me peinaba, y era yo la que me hacía una o dos coletas. Tampoco me iba al colegio con ella, sino que Ángela, la cual vivía a unas cuantas casas más allá de la mía, me venía a buscar a mi hogar, acompañada de Ben, que vivía otro poco más lejos de nosotras.

Lo que no cambió, fue con quien seguía compartiendo banco: Edward y yo, seguíamos siendo dueños de una misma mesa. Podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrada, luego de que nuestra relación mejorase el año pasado.

Los dos habíamos aprendido a no dejarse llevar por el qué dirían los demás. Nosotros éramos amigos, y teníamos que alegrarnos de que ambos pudiésemos compartir tantos momentos juntos de aquella forma. Sin embargo, ya me estaba resignando a que Edward sería solamente mi amigo y no 'alguien más importante' en mi vida.

Tenía segura su amistad, la pasábamos bien así, y no quería que aquella relación se viera interrumpida por alguna confesión de mi parte. Suponía que el tiempo me haría conocer a otras personas que me atrajesen, tenía fe en aquello, y eso ocurría porque a ninguna de mis compañeras les atraía alguno de nuestros compañeros de clase. Todas ellas tenían los ojos posados en los chicos del último año de la primaria; más altos, más rudos al hablar, con sus rasgos físicos mucho más definidos. Quería pensar que así dejaría de pensar en mi buen amigo Eddie.

_A pesar de que él estuviera más alto que el resto de nuestros amigos, que no hablase tan chillón y que no jugase tanto con los muñecos de años anteriores y se sintiera atraído por pasar más tiempo jugando fútbol con los otros estudiantes del colegio._

Los meses de este año avanzaban con mucha rapidez. Temía que el año se terminase y yo aun no pudiese olvidar el cariño especial que tenía por Edward. Y el problema era que, a pesar de ya no pasar tanto tiempo con él, porque se la pasaba en la academia de fútbol con los chicos y yo jugando con Ángela en su casa o en la mía, el hecho de compartir el mismo espacio de lunes a viernes no me permitía avanzar en mi idea.

* * *

La maestra de Historia y Ciencias Sociales entró a nuestro salón de clases provocando el pánico. Bastaba verla y el corazón de cada uno de nosotros latía con frenesí y angustia. Todos los estudiantes que asistían a las clases de las mañanas le tenían excesivo respeto y _no volaba ninguna mosca_ cuando ella impartía sus clases.

Mi miedo era peor, porque mi banco se encontraba al frente de la mesa de los profesores, y si ella no hablaba al centro de la sala de clases, se sentaba y le tenía de frente.

Paradójicamente, yo le era de total simpatía, y siempre me ponía de ejemplo por mi respeto hacia sus clases, _lo que no sabía ella, era que el pánico me dejaba estoica cuando ella hablaba._

–Buenos días, alumnos y alumnas.

–Muy buenos días, profesora –respondíamos todos, de pie junto a nuestros bancos, esperando su autorización para poder sentarnos.

–Pueden sentarse –apremiaba, dirigiéndose a su mesa para dejar su bolso y el libro de clases, mientras nosotros sacábamos nuestros libros y el cuaderno de la asignatura.

Los nervios hicieron que abriese demasiado mi mochila, y la mayoría de útiles escolares quedaran esparcidos en el suelo. De mi silla, colgando, los iba adentrando a mi mochila, con algo de torpeza.

–Tranquila, tienes una cara horrible –susurró Edward, ayudándome a meter todas las cosas en mi mochila–, es solamente una profesora, no tienes por qué temerle –culminó con una sonrisa que me transmitió más seguridad.

–Bien –con aquella palabra, todas nuestras miradas se posaron en la profesora que comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón–, estamos en período de exámenes, por lo cual, todo lo que hemos visto en las clases, y… –pidió prestado el libro de la asignatura a una de las chicas del otro banco y buscó los temas que habíamos repasado en el último mes–, desde la página cincuenta a la cien, deberán de estudiar para el examen que será dentro de dos semanas.

Se escucharon algunos _¿¡qué!_ Angustiosos, pero decidimos quejarnos a la salida de clases mejor.

–No puede ser, son demasiadas cosas, no podremos aprendérnoslas todas para el examen –bufaba Jessica, sentándose en uno de los bancos del colegio.

–También opino lo mismo que tú, amiga. No podremos tener una buena calificación –Lauren se apoyaba en su hombro.

–Creo que si hablamos con ella, podría rebajar el contenido –opinaba Ángela, con cierto temor.

–Ya que Bella es del agrado de la maestra, ella podría hablar con ella –Tyler se reía con las dos chicas.

–Yo me ofrezco a ir –Edward contestó por mí y se encaminó a la sala de profesores. Quizás, por aquellas acciones que él hacía por mí, mis intentos de dejar de pensar en su persona como algo menos importante, eran difíciles.

Desgraciadamente, obtuvo un _no_ rotundo de la maestra, y decidimos comenzar a estudiar y no seguir desperdiciando tiempo.

* * *

El último fin de semana antes del examen, nos encontrábamos más que nerviosos. Era demasiado lo que debíamos de estudiar, y me faltaba aprenderme las veinticinco páginas faltantes del libro. Edward vino a estudiar a mi casa, junto a Ben y Ángela.

Luego de dos horas y media de intenso estudio e intercambio de información, los dos se fueron porque tenían compromisos, ellos eran tan unidos como lo éramos Edward y yo, por lo que nosotros nos quedamos solos en mi habitación. Con los cuadernos, los libros, algunos apuntes y los nervios por el examen.

–Tu habitación ha cambiado –dijo de la nada Edward, mientras releía una de las páginas que tenía dibujado un mapa.

En efecto, mi habitación había tenido unos cuantos cambios a lo largo de mi vida. Ya no había paredes damasco, ni estantes con muñecas por doquier. Algunos libros de literatura infantil decoraban el escritorio. El cobertor ya no era de color blanco y un celeste oscuro era mi nuevo cubrecama. Lo que permanecía siempre, hasta el día de hoy, eran dos fotografías en mi velador, una de mi familia, con Alice incluida y otra imagen, tomada en el cumpleaños de Edward, junto a Emmett en la piscina, luego de aquel chapuzón.

–Ya no somos tan chicos, había que cambiar algunas cosas –contesté, pensando que su habitación también había sufrido algunos cambios durante este tiempo. Decorada con el equipo favorito de fútbol de él y su hermano.

–¿Cuánto te falta por aprender para el examen?

–Las últimas veinticinco páginas. ¿Y a ti?

–Las veinticinco primeras –respondió riéndose–, eso me da una idea.

–¿Qué tipo de idea? –su mirada me daba a entender que planeaba algo, y aquello le divertía mucho.

–Tú preocúpate de aprenderte bien esas veinticinco páginas, y yo de las otras restantes. Y mientras rindamos el examen, nos apoyaremos mutuamente. Será pan comido.

–¿Estás loco? Eso sería copiar, y no sería honesto.

–En estos momentos, no soy honesto, y créeme que no ha sido tan malo –contraatacó, sin entenderle.

–Pero Edward, nos sentamos adelante, frente de la profesora, será imposible. Me pondré nerviosa y nos pillarán…

–¿Tú confías en mí? –le observé, siempre había confiado en él, y esta no sería la excepción.

–Sí.

–Entonces, no hay de qué temer –finalizó, comenzando a ordenar sus apuntes–, podríamos ir a mi casa y jugar un rato con Emmett, quiero aprovechar el máximo de tiempo con él.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque dentro de dos años se irá.

–¿¡A dónde! –no me imaginaba a Emmett alejado de su familia.

–Dentro de dos años más comenzará la universidad, y la carrera que desea seguir no se encuentra ni en Port Angel o Seattle, al parecer, se irá más lejos… y por lo mismo, quiero pasar más tiempo con él, no le podré ver mucho cuando no viva con nosotros.

–Te entiendo, si Alice se fuera de casa también le extrañaría.

–¿Vamos entonces?

–Vamos.

* * *

El día del examen llegó.

Todos nerviosos, con los libros y cuadernos en las mesas, en la sala de clases, cuando solíamos jugar antes de entrar al salón. La duda de no saber si nos iría bien o mal, nos hacía leer y leer lo que ya tantas veces habíamos leído durante las dos semanas que habían pasado.

La profesora entró a la sala, nos pusimos de pie, nos saludamos y de inmediato nos solicitó que guardásemos todo lo relacionado a la asignatura, y que dejáramos solamente en nuestro banco, el lápiz grafito y la goma.

Edward y yo nos observamos por un instante, antes de que fuera depositada en nuestra mesa la cantidad de tres hojas para cada uno, con sus seis páginas cubiertas de diversas preguntas.

Escribió la hora de inicio y la fecha del día. Nos explicó que no quería faltas de ortografía y así, comenzamos a escribir lo que supiéramos.

Él y yo comenzaríamos por los conocimientos que ambos sabíamos, así, ahorraríamos tiempo. Y cuando la profesora se fuese a dar alguna vuelta entre los bancos, nos preguntaríamos qué cosas nos faltaban.

Increíblemente, las preguntas no eran tan complicadas, y cuando los dos pudimos comprobar que nos faltaban pocas cosas, ya teníamos terminado nuestros exámenes. Se los entregamos juntos a la profesora, y ella decidió revisarlos inmediatamente.

Ahora sí que notaba a Edward nervioso, miraba impaciente como los rayones positivos que dejaba la maestra en nuestras pruebas eran uno tras otro, y cuando ella escribió un enorme diez en cada uno de nuestros exámenes, con una notita de _felicidades por su calificación_, nos los entregó y juntos salimos, ante la expectación de los demás compañeros.

–_¡Wuju! _–grité cuando él cerró la puerta.

–¡Bells! Relájate, se darán cuenta de nuestro secreto –me decía al oído. Yo seguía sonriendo, no cabía de felicidad–, ¿te das cuenta que no es tan malo ser un poquito deshonesto?

Si me ponía a pensar, yo actuaba de manera deshonesta con él. Edward me gustaba, y nunca se lo había dicho, y aun así, éramos los mejores amigos.

Y los mejores compañeros de banco.

–No, no es tan malo –culminé, mirándonos con complicidad.

Si algún día dejase de querer a Edward, sería ese algún día, y no hoy. No pensaría más en aquello, sino más bien, seguiría tranquila con mi corazón, hasta que este dejara de latir de la forma en que latía en este preciso instante por él.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Le doy la cordial bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras que se unen a esta historia. Me da mucha alegría que se sientan identificadas con algunos de los extractos de los recuerdos de Bella a lo largo de este fic.

Fue una actualización cortita, porque se suponía que este fic tendría así las actualizaciones xD pero el recuerdo de la actualización era fácil de transmitir, y no necesitaba de tantos rodeos.


	7. 2002

**2002.–**

**Beso.**

**

* * *

**

Septiembre…. Y ya era oficial. Había conocido al chico de mis sueños.

Y no era Edward.

Era Jacob Black.

Del último año escolar. Guapo. Moreno. De ojos castaños. Dueño de un musculoso cuerpo. Alto. Cabello corto. Jugador del equipo de básquetbol del colegio.

Ahora entendía a lo que se referían Lauren y Jesica cuando hablaban de los chicos mayores. Ellos tenían de cierta forma más atención en las chicas. Se dedicaban a elogiarlas, se adelantaban para abrirles las puertas, o le movían la silla no para que se cayeran –_como lo hacían mis compañeros hasta el día de hoy_– sino para que se sentaran cómodas. No hablaban de los dibujos animados, ni de las cartas _Pókemon_ o _Yugioh_, sino de lo que deseaban estudiar cuando mayores, de los planes del futuro, de _lo lindo que sería tener a una chica tan linda como tú_ en aquellas idílicas suposiciones.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de la existencia de Jacob Black en el colegio. Sería porque no me interesaba el deporte, y decidía pasar el tiempo con mi pequeño grupo de amigos. El único deporte que veía en vivo y en directo era el fútbol, y solamente si Edward jugaba.

Bastó una invitación al museo de la ciudad, invitación que se les hizo a cinco personas por curso en el colegio, de las cuales yo fui una de las escogidas junto a Jacob, representando a su salón. Edward no asistió porque se enfermó y estuvo ausente esa semana, por lo que me sentaron al lado de Jacob en el trayecto que realizamos en el bus y conversamos toda la ida y toda la vuelta del paseo.

Su sonrisa, su timbre de voz más grave, las atenciones caballerosas, el no tener vergüenza por aquello, me cautivaron enormemente, y supuse que era tiempo de dejar de pensar en mi mejor amigo como el chico que me gustaba. Desde los seis años le veía de ese modo, ya teníamos once, y nunca nos habíamos besado o algo por el estilo. No valía la pena seguir con la misma rutina.

Supongo que mi decisión no fue tan difícil, porque desde principios de este año escolar, en marzo, Edward se mostró interesado por algunas de nuestras compañeras de curso. Un día llegó declarando a los cuatro vientos que le gustaba Jesica, y a pesar de que en aquel momento me dolió un poco, _porque seguía queriéndolo de manera especial_, con el tiempo me fui convirtiendo en su Cupido. Trataba de ayudarle en todo lo que me fuese posible.

Le ayudaba a escribir versos bonitos y que rimasen, y en más de alguna ocasión, me probaba algún anillo de fantasía, el cual sería obsequiado al otro día a una de mis compañeras de curso. Con la única persona que no le ayudé fue con Ángela, y era porque a ella le gustaba mucho Ben, y a él también ella. Pero ambos eran tan tímidos que ninguno se decidía a declararse. Yo pensé que así terminaríamos Edward y yo, hasta que él cambió nuevamente de actitud, y yo conocí a Jacob.

Tal vez las revistas de Lauren tengan razón, _el destino nos tiene prevista una persona, y esa no debe de ser la primera que te guste, no puedes aferrarte a una sola persona, cuando tienes millones a tu alrededor,_ recitaba casi de memoria.

* * *

Un día de octubre, nos juntamos en mi casa a terminar un trabajo de a parejas que teníamos pendiente en la clase de Naturaleza. Era de suponer que terminaríamos trabajando juntos, e inconscientemente, ya no me sentía tan a gusto con su compañía.

Cada uno escribía una cantidad de respuestas frente al problema que nos presentaba la página cuarenta y cinco del libro de ciencias, todo era en silencio. Comprobábamos si nuestros conocimientos estaban adecuados a la pregunta, y ahí recién traspasábamos lo escrito al computador.

La musiquita de mi celular comenzó a sentirse en el living. Dejé de traspasar lo escrito por Edward y corrí a contestar, antes de que la comunicación se cortase. Edward me desaprobó con su mirada, cómo no iba a conocerlo…

–¿Diga? –ni siquiera me di el tiempo de ver en la pantalla quién llamaba.

–_Hola Bella._

–¡Ah! Hola Jess. Dime, ¿qué deseas?

–_Estoy junto a Lauren, estamos comunicándonos con las compañeras del curso._

–¿Y para qué sería?

–_Hoy queremos juntarnos para jugar a La Botellita._

–¿Juntarse a jugar la botellita?

–¡Bella, tenemos que terminar el trabajo! –me retaba Edward desde el comedor de mi casa.

–Ya voy, Edward –le respondía enojada, tapando con mis manos el celular.

–_¿Estás ahí, Bella?_

–Si Jess, estoy aquí, ¿en dónde nos juntamos?

–_En la placita que está cerca del colegio, a las seis. Invita a Ángela también. Nos vemos._

–Hasta luego Jess –llevé conmigo el celular, y lo dejé en la mesa. Edward ya estaba escribiendo mis respuestas en el computador–. Yo sigo –miré la hora en el reloj, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde.

–¿Terminaste de hacer vida social? –escuché como respuesta, él siguió mirando la hoja y las teclas del computador.

–Era solamente una llamada, no tienes por qué ponerte así.

–Deberías de preocuparte más por el trabajo de Naturaleza, después del intercambio de saliva con los chicos.

Abrí la boca para responderle algo, pero me enojó tanto la manera en que me habló, que todas mis ideas para contraatacarle se congelaron, y preferí rechinar los dientes, guardar las cosas que no estábamos ocupando en la mesa y suspirar con fastidio.

¿Qué clase de rabieta era la que le había dado a Edward Cullen? No podía entenderle, ¡chicos!

La media hora que faltaba para las cinco de la tarde se convirtió en los treinta minutos más aburridos de mi vida. Sentir a Edward bufar, y ver su mirada de fastidio a través del brillo de la pantalla no ayudó demasiado. Había dibujado una gran cantidad de garabatos en la hoja del cuaderno, cuando la bocina del automóvil de Edward atravesó el silencio sepulcral que teníamos los dos.

Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, encontrándome a Emmett que sonreía campante, como siempre. Le sonreí, aunque sin mostrarle mis dientes.

–Hola Bells, ¿todo bien?

–Hola Em, todo bien. Pasa, Edward y yo ya estamos terminando –me corrí un poco para que él pasase primero a mi casa, mas él movió su cabeza negativamente y a un modo de reverencia, bajó su cabeza, haciéndome entender que yo debía de pasar primero. Ahí estaba la diferencia entre Edward y Emmett, se notaba a leguas la madurez del primero. Otro punto a favor para los chicos mayores.

Jacob apareció en mi memoria nuevamente, y sonreí.

* * *

Ambos hermanos se fueron, y estaría casi segura que Emmett tenía intensiones de intervenir, como años anteriores en la relación que teníamos mi compañero de banco y yo, pero al parecer, él mismo desistió de su idea. El reloj ahora marcaba las cinco y veinte minutos. Corrí a mi habitación y tiré toda mi ropa a la cama. Buscaba la mejor combinación, pero encontraba que todo se veía mal, cuando me observaba en el espejo, nerviosa.

Recién ahora me entraba un escalofrío por mi cuerpo, sería la primera vez que jugaría a la botellita, y posiblemente, la primera vez que daría un beso a un chico. ¿Y si compañeros de curso jugaban? Sería realmente vergonzoso, a la mayoría de ellos los veo como hermanos. Peor aún, ¿y si Jacob también jugaba? Lauren y Jessica eran populares, a pesar de tener mi edad, y estaba segura que fácilmente podrían convencer a los chicos mayores a jugar con nosotras.

Por mucho tiempo creí que mi primer beso sería con Edward. Pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, que en un momento de nuestras vidas nos molestaron con que éramos novios, cosa que nunca ocurrió. Y nuestros compañeros no eran los únicos, algunos profesores también se burlaban de nuestra cercanía.

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar toda idea pasada._ No me gusta más Edward, no me gusta más Edward, no me gusta más Edward, _repetía, cambiándome de ropa.

Ángela me vino a buscar, y juntas llegamos a la placita. Había un grupo pequeño, no seríamos más de diez en el juego. Lauren nos saludó con un beso en la mejilla, y nos presentó a algunos compañeros de Jacob, él no vendría a jugar porque tenía práctica especial de básquetbol.

–Bella, Ángela, les presento a Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam, Jane y Alec –los iba nombrando. Todos ellos sonreían con alegría cuando escuchaban sus nombres, ya estaban sentados en el piso, formando un círculo. Nos hicieron espacio, al tiempo que Jessica nos explicaba que ningún otro compañero vendría a jugar, porque no habían terminado el trabajo de ciencias.

–Bueno chicos, todos saben las reglas, una persona hará girar la botellita, y la persona que sea apuntada con la boca de esta, tendrá que escoger qué es lo que quiere besar. Hay cinco opciones, la primera es un beso en la mano, la segunda, beso en la mejilla, la tercera, beso en la comisura de los labios, la cuarta, beso en la boca, y la quinta, beso en la boca y con lengua incluida –escuché la última opción. Era obvio que no la iba a escoger, nunca había besado, y no quería quedar en ridículo, no me importaba quedar como la aburrida del juego–. Si por algún motivo se da el hecho de que dos chicos o dos chicas tengan que hacer la prueba, la persona que fue escogida por la botella, debe de girarla, y así sucesivamente. ¿Están todos listos?

–¡Sí! –gritaron muy divertidos todos. Comencé a morderme el labio. Alec giró la botella, y esta dio muchas vueltas. Poco a poco se fue deteniendo, y apuntó a Jane. Ella sonrió abiertamente, y exigió automáticamente la última opción. Su beso fue tan dramático que mi pulso se aceleró, y supuse que estaba roja como un tomate, ya que Ángela tenía ese mismo tono en su rostro, y se abanicaba con su mano. Jane giró la botella, y esta escogió a Quil. Él pidió lo mismo que Jane, y estuvieron otro rato besándose.

–Supongo que ellos están acostumbrados a este juego, son mayores –me susurraba Ángela.

Fue el turno de Alec, y la botella se estacionó al frente de Embry. Todos nos reímos, pero como se había quedado establecido en las reglas, nada de lesbianismo u homosexualismo, Embry giró la botella y esta apuntó a mí.

¡A mí!

–Beso… en la mano –dije casi inaudiblemente. Jess y Lauren se aguantaron la risa, Ángela me acarició el hombro y Jane me observaba interesada. Embry se alzó de hombros y posó sus labios con total caballerosidad en mi mano. Su tacto se sintió bien.

Luego de una hora jugando, y atreviéndome a dar besos en la mejilla solamente, me tocó el turno de girar la botella otra vez, y la boquilla apuntó a Seth.

–Beso en los labios –pidió riendo.

–Tú puedes –me alentó Ángela. A la pobre le pidieron beso en la boca con lengua, y al no atreverse, besó alrededor de seis veces a Sam–, es un piquito, nada más –ella tampoco había besado, tan malo no sería, era un piquito.

Seth se fue acercando más y más, hasta que nuestras narices chocaron. Quise retroceder, pero el mismo nerviosismo me dejó quieta, y reaccioné cuando sentí los labios húmedos de Seth en los míos. Los presionó por un instante, parecía bastante concentrado. No tuve el tiempo siquiera de cerrar los ojos cuando él ya estaba separándose de mí.

Mi corazón latió con rapidez, sentía mis mejillas tibias, por la vergüenza, pero nada más allá de eso…

Otra media hora más de juego y era escogida para voltear la botella. Fue Sam el seleccionado. Este se mojó los labios con su lengua y dejó en claro que quería la última opción. Siempre pedía la misma, ya había besado a Ángela, Jess, Lauren y qué decir de Jane, con la cual prácticamente se revolcaba en el piso.

Me tensé otra vez cuando se fue acercando a mí. Ahora tendría un beso real. Con todo incluido. Mi corazón latió con más fuerza, la sonrisa de Sam cada vez era más cercana…

–¡Bella tu mamá! –gritó Ángela. Todos nos separamos producto del susto.

–No Ángela, no es mi madre –corroboré, al comprobar que la señora que se aparecía por aquel sitio, no era más que alguien de similitud física.

–Será mejor que dejemos el juego hasta aquí nomás, ya es algo tarde –propuso mi amiga.

–Pero si recién son las siete y media de la noche –se quejaba Quil, estirándose.

–Igual ustedes son mayores –reiteró Ángela.

–Tiene razón, otro día jugamos –me puse de pie, dispuesta a correr lo más antes posible de aquel lugar.

–Que no se te olvide Bella, tenemos algo pendiente –acotó Sam, moviendo sus cejas al mismo compás, cuando ya comenzábamos a caminar hacia nuestra casa.

La mitad del camino fue en silencio. Sentía a Ángela suspirar de vez en cuando, mas no tenía ganas de iniciar una conversación, hasta que ella habló.

–¿Bells?

–¿Si?

–¿Qué te pareció el juego?

–Hum… sí, estuvo bueno –ella se quedó callada–, pensé que no querrías jugar a esto de la botellita, ya que te gusta Ben y…

–Me gusta y mucho, y lo bonito fue que él me dio mi primer beso –respondió, feliz.

–¿Tú y él ya se besaron? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Por qué jugaste entonces? –le abordé de preguntas.

–Nos besamos hace una semana atrás, no te lo había mencionado aun porque no se había dado la oportunidad, y como nos besamos y no me pidió que fuese su novia, supongo que no significo demasiado para él.

–No creo que Ben piense aquello. Se nota que tú le gustas. Yo no habría jugado en tu lugar.

–Yo pensé que tú no jugarías, Bella –concluyó cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

–¿Por qué no debería de haber jugado, según tú?

–Pues, porque a ti te gusta Edward, y no sé, tal vez ibas a esperar a que él te diera tu primer beso. Un primer beso, un beso real, cuando cierras los ojitos, y quieres levantar uno de tus pies, como lo hacen las princesas. Como me ocurrió a mí con Ben.

–Ángela, creo que no te has dado cuenta de cómo se comporta Edward en la sala de clases, prácticamente le han gustado todas las chicas del salón.

–Menos tú.

–Porque yo soy como su hermana.

–Pero no lo eres.

–Soy su mejor amiga.

–Pero eres chica.

–Adiós Ángela –me despedí de ella, adentrándome a mi casa.

–¡Espera, Bells! –me giré para verla.

–Yo sabía que la persona que hoy pasó mientras jugábamos no era tu madre. Lo dije para que todos se desconcentraran, y de cierta forma, parásemos el juego.

–¿Qué me estás tratando de decir entonces?

–Hasta mañana, Bells –respondió, marchando a su casa.

* * *

La melodía de mi celular se hacía insoportable, por lo que busqué el aparato entre las sábanas. Me avisaba que había un mensaje de texto sin leer, me rasqué los ojos para quitarme el sueño, al paso que veía la hora en el reloj del velador. Las once y media de la noche, buen momento para enviar mensajes. Ahora no podría volver a dormirme en horas.

–_¿Podrías salir a la calle, un momento?_ –decía el mensaje. El remitente era Edward. Me asomé por la ventana y allí lo vi.

Pasé por el cuarto de mis padres, quienes dormían tranquilamente, por el cuarto de mi pequeña hermana Alice y bajé las escaleras con cuidado.

–¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche aquí, solo? –le dije retándolo.

–No estoy solo, Emmett se encuentra estacionando el auto a una cuadra de aquí.

–Pero sigues sin responderme que qué haces aquí.

–Primero quería pedirte disculpas por haber estado enojado toda la tarde contigo.

–Pero habrías esperado a mañana, no me iba a morir si no hubieses venido, ya hemos estado disgustados por más tiempo.

–Ángela me llamó también…

–Ángela –murmuré, mientras mis manos se empuñaron–, ¿y qué te dijo?

–Que te besaste con un chico mayor.

–No fue un beso, fue solamente un piquito. Casi me beso con otro chico, pero fue ella misma la que interrumpió el juego.

–De todas formas, ese fue tu primer beso.

–Supongo –asentí, sin mucha convicción.

–¿Me dejas intentar algo? –preguntó luego de un silencio.

–Claro –Edward se fue acercando, y en aquel instante, comprendí sus intensiones.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos, al punto de respirar el aire que exhalaba de su nariz. Inconscientemente mi lengua mojó un poco mis labios, entreabriéndolos, y cerré los ojos cuando sentí su boca unida a la mía.

No supe cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Solamente sabía que se sentía realmente bien, porque sus labios me hacían tener cosquillas por todas partes, y mi pierna derecha se elevaba tal cual princesa de Disney.

–Creo que este es mi primer beso, el beso verdadero… el verdadero.

–¿Qué dices, Bella?

–El verdadero…

–Deja de repetir eso, cariño, ya es hora de que te intentes desamarrar del nudo en que estás con las sábanas.

Abrí los ojos y la luz del sol que entraba por mi ventana, me hizo cerrarlos con fuerza. Estaba en mi cama, enrollada con las sábanas, chascona, con pijama.

Me senté con rapidez, y busqué mi celular entre mis almohadas.

No había ningún mensaje de Edward, todo había sido un sueño.

* * *

Al atrasarme en el baño, me fui con mi madre en el automóvil al colegio. Ángela me esperaba en la entrada de la escuela, con una cara que no supe interpretar.

–Hola Bells, ¿me acompañas al baño?

–Sí… vamos –era extraño, porque Ángela nunca iba al baño del colegio.

–¿Me acompañas a comprar algo en el negocio?

–¿No será muy temprano? Vamos al salón, ya pronto se iniciarán las clases.

–¡No! Aun no vayamos para allá. Acompáñame a la biblioteca a dejar el libro de cuentos grecolatinos.

–Pero si lo entregamos ayer, recuérdalo –objeté, dirigiéndome a la sala. Ella caminó a mi lado. Cuando entré, me di cuenta del por qué no quería que entrase tan pronto, Edward se estaba prácticamente 'comiendo' la boca de Victoria, mientras los demás compañeros alentaban con ruidos.

–¡Apuesto que no adivinas quienes son novios! –gritaba entretenida Jess.

–Supongo que ellos dos, felicidades –deseé, y me dirigí a mi puesto de siempre.

Ya había olvidado a Edward. Tenía tan solamente once años, y toda una vida por recorrer.

Ayer había dado mi primer beso, y no había sido con él. Él tenía novia, y no era yo. A mí me gustaba Jacob, que no era Edward, Edward estaba con Victoria, que no era yo.

¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba para darme cuenta que los dos no estábamos para que fuésemos algo más que amigos?

Las clases terminaron y Jacob estaba en la entrada del colegio dispuesto a marcharse. Me sonrió cuando me vio y me preguntó si le gustaría que nos fuésemos juntos caminando hacia nuestras casas. Acepté sintiéndome feliz. No había tenido una mañana agradable y no sabía el por qué.

Ni siquiera Edward compartió el banco conmigo…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Es el primer capítulo creo, en donde no los hago resolver sus problemas.

¿Sorprendidas? Puede que hayan pensado por el título, que entre Edward y Bella sucedería algo… pero ya ven que salí con algo totalmente distinto. Las cosas entre ellos andarán ahora un poco más distantes, hay cambios hormonales en los chicos, que están en plena pubertad, y agréguenle el hecho de que en aquella edad, las mujeres son más maduras que los hombres. Tienen otras perspectivas de la vida, y se fijan en otro tipo de detalles.

¿Ustedes dieron su primer beso con la persona que querían? a veces no todo es como deseamos, y otras sí.

Gracias a quienes siempre esperan la actualización de esta historia y dejan su comentario ^^


	8. 2003

**2003.–**

**Canción.**

* * *

El que tres personas queridas se hayan ido y no las vea como desearía, me da cierta pena.

Emmett partió a la universidad de Alaska. Se ha ido a vivir allí y posiblemente regrese para las vacaciones de invierno. No le veré durante cinco meses aproximadamente. A pesar de no estar estudiando lo que deseaba en un principio, le vi bastante feliz cuando le llegó la confirmación de la universidad. Lo que me dio rabia fue mi comportamiento antes de verle por última vez. La tía Esme le hizo una cena de despedida, y yo no quise asistir junto a mi familia porque con Edward ya no éramos tan cercanos. Una vez más, dejé que nuestros problemas se mezclasen con la relación familiar. Ya cuando quise despedirme de Emmett era demasiado tarde. Obviamente él me fastidió durante la semana siguiente, enviándome mensajes de textos calificándome de _mala hermana menor, que de todas formas me querría a la distancia, y me traería algún peluche para las vacaciones._

Ángela, mi amiga y confidente, también se mudó por motivos de trabajo de su padre. Tratamos de compartir lo máximo de amistad posible en el verano, pero como se puso de novia con Ben, traté de que ellos pasasen el mayor tiempo juntos. Fue difícil despedirme de ella. Lo más probable era que no la vería hasta el verano. Trataríamos de conectarnos al MSN para mantenernos informadas acerca de nuestras vidas.

Y Jacob.

Él también se había ido.

Contrariamente de no haber compartido tanto con él durante el año pasado, el hecho de que Edward se pasase todo el verano conquistando chicas y Ángela con su novio, hizo que nos frecuentásemos más en las vacaciones.

El día en que nos besamos con el crepúsculo de paisaje, me confesó que haría la secundaria en un internado de La Push. Sería escaso el tiempo que vendría a Forks, también el que tendría para divertirse, por lo que sería un acto de no caballero el pedir que tuviésemos algo más, cuando él sabía desde un principio que no podríamos estar como novios durante el año.

Entendí su postura, y aunque me dolió y lloraba con las canciones tristes de la temporada veraniega, me propuse olvidarlo, así como lo había hecho con Edward. No sería tan difícil, pensaba. Había olvidado a Edward, al cual quise durante toda mi infancia. Olvidaría a Jacob, que le quería de forma especial hacía medio año.

Algo bueno que ocurrió este año fue que no nos sentaron juntos con mi ex compañero de banco. A los profesores ya no les importaba mucho el temita aquel. Por lo que los dos últimos años de básica, uno tenía que dedicarse a las buenas calificaciones y al orden.

Debo decir que fue raro el sentarme con otras personas. No podía controlar el hecho de que levantase la mirada y viera hacia atrás, donde se sentaba Edward con otros chicos.

Se sentía peor, cuando levantaba mi cabeza y le encontraba mirándome.

Una nueva compañera llegó a nuestro salón, su nombre es Leah y se convirtió en mi nueva y mejor amiga. La primera chica con la que compartiría banco de manera permanente, luego de Edward.

Leah me dijo que en un principio, yo era algo brusca en lo que respectaba, ser una compañera de banco.

–_¿Por qué dices eso, Leah? –quise saber._

–_Pues, por lo general, uno saluda de beso y abrazo a la persona con la que compartes banco, Bells. Se supone que te sientas con aquella persona por gusto, porque te sientes grata, y no es malo demostrarlo con aquel gesto de cariño. A veces se te caen los útiles escolares, y los dejas ahí tirados. Sacas mi goma sin permiso, y no es que me moleste, pero supongo que pedir permiso en voz alta no sería malo._

–_Entiendo tu postura Leah, prometo que corregiré todos mis errores –le decía, levantando mi mano, como si fuera una scout. Lo de los abrazos y besos lo podía entender. Nunca me atrevía a besar o abrazar a Edward, por las razones obvias. No recogía mis cosas, porque siempre él se adelantaba hacerlo, todo un caballero. Y en cuanto a no pedir las cosas prestadas en voz alta... Siempre él tenía mi estuche a su disposición, y yo el suyo. Compartíamos todo._

_Seis años nos sentamos juntos, toda una 'vida' colegiala, prácticamente._

–_No quiero que tengamos problemas, Bells. Todo esto te lo he dicho porque…_

–_Relájate Leah, no tienes que darme más explicaciones, ya está todo arreglado –le interrumpí riendo. Realmente me cae bien Leah, y me alegra que ella sea mi compañera de banco._

Al mes y medio de la llegada de Leah al curso, Edward comenzó al asecho de ella.

Su mirada algo pervertida me causaba risa, y es porque no causaban ningún efecto en mi amiga. Ella estaba enamorada de un chico de su antiguo colegio. Y todo el día me hablaba de él. Así como yo le contaba las cosas que hicimos con Jacob en el verano. Nadie se enteraría de que yo estuve enamorada de Edward. Ángela siempre lo supuso, pero jamás se lo corroboré. Sería un secreto.

* * *

La clase de música estaría pronta a comenzar. Cada uno debía de llevar algún instrumento que supiese tocar. Mi madre me había estado enseñando a tocar la guitarra en el verano y me manejaba con aquel instrumento. Leah llevó la flauta traversa, que utilizaba desde sus siete años.

–Muy bien clase, les comento que hoy se iniciará el trabajo de final de semestre. Quiero que se junten en grupos de tres personas. Ni más, ni menos –anunciaba el profesor. El ruido que se provocó en la clase, producto de los intercambios de lugar y el transporte de los variados instrumentos, no nos hizo darnos cuenta con Leah que Edward estaba al lado de nosotras.

–¿Se te ofrece algo, Edward? –interrogué, al verlo de pie junto a nuestra mesa, cargando una parte de la batería de su hermano.

–Me estaba preguntando… si esta señorita me aceptaría en el grupo –contestó sin siquiera mirarme, observando a Leah.

Leah rodó los ojos y se echó en su asiento.

–No lo sé Edward, tienes que consultárselo a Bella.

–A mí poco me interesa –contesté, imitando la postura de mi amiga. Quise hacerme la dura, porque me había dolido su desprecio olímpico. Pero ver su mirada de perrito pobre, con pucheros me partió el corazón.

–No causas gracia con esa cara –respondió Leah, volteándose para no verle.

Yo seguí observándole. No podía evitarlo. Sus rasgos ya más marcados por nuestra edad desaparecían cuando hacía esa expresión de ternura en su cara. Me reí mientras bajaba mi cabeza y negaba con la cabeza.

–No cambias, Edward –dije en voz baja.

* * *

–Muy bien, ¿qué canción se supone que tendremos que interpretar?

–Leah, llevamos más de una semana tratando de ponernos de acuerdo cuál será la canción interpretaremos, pero no podemos congeniar el mal gusto de Edward, con tu grandioso talento y el mío –hablé de forma sarcástica. Edward después de todo, era nuestro compañero de trabajo en música.

–¡No sean malvadas! Aun me cuesta llevar el ritmo de la batería –se quejaba–, y mis canciones no son de mal gusto.

–No sé por qué quieres empeñarte en tocar la batería, si tocas precioso el piano –le reté.

–Emmett toca la batería, quiero aprender a tocar tan bien como él.

–Ya chicos no peleen por favor –ahora éramos los dos los regañados–, tenemos que pensar en la bendita canción, nos queda una semana para ensayarla. El próximo viernes tenemos que interpretarla delante de todo el curso.

Seguimos escuchando canciones, hasta que una llamó la atención de Leah.

–¡Déjala ahí! –gritó Leah cuando Edward se disponía a cambiar la canción–, que canta lindo Beto Cuevas… cada día está más guapo, si es como el vino, mientras más viejo, mejor.

–¿A caso bebes vino y te gusta?

–No Bella, es un decir nada más.

–Conozco esta canción, a Emmett le encanta –escuchamos la mitad de la canción, titulada _El duelo._

–Hay una versión donde cantan con otra chica, Ely Guerra. Esa versión nos podría ser útil para interpretarla. ¿Qué dicen? Es más lentita, y Bella, puedes aprenderte los tonos de voz de la cantante –me animaba Leah, emocionada.

–Estoy a favor de Leah –habló Edward, levantando la mano.

–Está bien, interpretemos esta canción, y terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Buscamos la versión dicha por Leah, era mucho más lenta, y se podía escuchar la guitarra con mayor atención. Luego encontramos las notas musicales en internet, y comenzamos a ensayar.

Partiríamos con un solo en flauta traversa, luego comenzaría a tocar la guitarra, y cuando comenzase a cantar, Edward iría marcando el ritmo con la batería. La canción sonaba muy bien, y supuse que era por el constante ensayo que realizábamos después de las clases.

Lo extraño fue que Leah no apareció el jueves por la mañana…

–¿Y la hermosa Leah? –me preguntó Edward.

–No lo sé… ayer hablé con ella por MSN y todo estaba bien. No me dijo que faltaría a clases.

–¿Te molesta que me siente aquí contigo? –averiguó, tomando asiento.

–Fuimos compañeros de banco durante seis años, un día más, un día menos, me da lo mismo.

* * *

Esa tarde no nos juntamos, porque no supimos nada de Leah. Nos comenzamos a preocupar, mañana sería la presentación. Traté de comunicarme con ella, pero no había forma de encontrarla. Fui a su casa, pero no había nadie. Llamaba a su teléfono celular y marcaba como 'llamando' mas no respondían.

El día de la presentación llegué temprano con la guitarra. Edward llegó a los minutos después. Me alzó una de sus cejas a modo de pregunta. Yo le negué con la cabeza.

–¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? –se preocupó. Yo también comencé a hacerlo.

–¡Hola niños! –nos saludaba Ben–, les traigo un mensaje de Leah.

–¿Tú? ¿Y por qué? –se sorprendió Edward. Idiota, se ponía celoso.

–Vive cerca de mi casa, amigo, tranquilo. Me pidió que les entregase esto. Suerte con la presentación.

–A ti también, Ben –me despedí, y él se marchó con su pandereta. Comencé a abrir el sobrecito que me había pasado Ben hacía unos segundos atrás.

"_Bella:_

_Sé que me odiarás por esto, pero el miércoles en la noche me bañé muy tarde, y me quedé dormida con el cabello mojado. ¡El día jueves amanecí con una tos horrible! Mi madre me llevó al hospital y me dieron reposo hasta el próximo lunes. Cuando iba a tratar de comunicarme contigo, mi teléfono celular se cayó a la taza del baño, y aun está secándose al sol. Mi mamá no me ha dejado acercarme al computador, por lo que no pude escribirte algún correo electrónico. Te pido mil disculpas, y deseo de todo corazón que la presentación salga muy linda._

Con mucho amor (y tos) se despide tu amiga, Leah"

–¿No dice nada con respecto a mí?

–Edward, acabas de leer la carta junto a mí. Esto es grave, no podremos presentar los dos juntos el trabajo –me puse nerviosa y me senté en el desnivel que había antes de entrar a nuestro salón de clases.

–Claro que lo podremos hacer. Tú cantas y tocas la guitarra muy bien. No tendremos el talento de la hermosa Leah, pero eso no significa que no lo podamos hacer. Ya hemos trabajado los dos juntos, será como los viejos tiempos –argumentaba, sentándose al lado mío. Le observé por un instante. Estábamos teniendo una conversación seria, luego de mucho tiempo transcurrido–, si quieres, le decimos al profesor de música que vayamos al salón de artes, allá hay un piano, y puedo interpretar la canción con ese instrumento, para tu seguridad.

–¿Enserio? Pero no has ensayado con aquel instrumento, y tampoco tendríamos la flauta traversa…

–Soy un Cullen, ¿lo olvidas acaso? Tú dijiste que se me daba bien ese instrumento. No será gran problema. ¿Lo hacemos?

–Está bien –acepté sonriéndole. Él se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano para que yo también me posicionase de la misma forma. Dudé de aceptar su ayuda. No sabía si haría el mismo tipo de bromas de antes. Vio mi duda y se agachó un poco más para alcanzar mi mano y ponerme así de pie.

–Ya no soy un niño infantil, estoy madurando –confesó en mi oído.

–Gracias –contesté, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Me dio risa porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmesí–, ¿qué? Yo también estoy aprendiendo a ser más señorita.

* * *

No solamente Edward y yo pedíamos ocupar el salón de artes, por lo que a las ocho y treinta minutos, ya nos encontrábamos todos en dicho salón, mostrando nuestro trabajo. La madre de Leah fue personalmente a presentar el certificado médico que le había dado este a Leah, para que pudiese luego demostrar su trabajo sin problemas. Tratamos de convencer al profesor de que el próximo viernes mostraríamos nuestra canción, junto a Leah, pero no nos dejó.

–Siguen ustedes, chicos –nos contestó. Edward y yo nos miramos y él me asintió con su cabeza. Tomé mi guitarra y me senté en una silla que estaba cercana al piano, ubicado al centro del escenario del salón.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó a teclear cada sonido, de manera similar a la introducción que hacía Leah con la flauta. Yo misma me iba fundiendo en la melodía que creaba Edward con cada movimiento. No sabía por qué no había querido interpretar la canción con aquel instrumento anteriormente, realmente lo tocaba muy bien.

Se quedó en silencio por un instante, y esa era la señal donde yo debía de entrar. Con nerviosismo de poder ensuciar el talento de mi amigo, comencé a apretar las cuerdas con fuerza, y a pasar mi otra mano con lentitud, sintiendo la textura de cada cuerda que vibraba producto de mis cambios.

Mi voz se sentía baja, era el nerviosismo al tener a demasiada gente observándonos. Miré un poco hacia atrás, buscando el apoyo de Edward, y lo encontré cuando él sintió que le observaba.

No habíamos practicado con él cantando, mucho menos con el piano, por lo que me dio más fortaleza cuando le escuché a él acompañándome a cantar. No volví a cortar la conexión de nuestras miradas, y estuvimos así, sintiéndonos seguros durante toda la canción, mirándonos.

"_Sin dolor no te haces feliz,_

_sin dolor no te haces feliz…_

_sin amor… no sufres más"_

_

* * *

_

**Nota de la autora:**

Gracias a las personas que se pasean por este fic, y que dejan un comentario ^^. Se podría decir que ya estaríamos por la mitad del fic.

La canción que se hace referencia en esta actualización, es _El Duelo_, del antiguo grupo chileno _La Ley_.

PD. Adoro cuando los chicos comienzan a madurar… aunque algunos les llega la maduración bastante _tarde_… xD


	9. 2004

**2004.–**

**Despedida.**

**

* * *

**

Diciembre.

El último mes del año que traía consigo la navidad, donde los hogares se decoraban con todos los adornos que vendían desde fines de octubre, o los que ya tenían años en las familias y formaban parte de una hermosa tradición. El ir con Charlie al bosque, escoger un arbolito que no midiese más de dos metros, porque nuestro techo era de aquella altura, y el aroma del pan de pascua preparado por mi madre, hacían que el espíritu navideño me llenara de alegría. Pensé que no celebraríamos la navidad cuando estuviese mayor, pero con la llegada de Alice a la familia, el hálito de esta fiesta se quedará por unos cuantos años más. Las festividades del año nuevo, el balance de todas nuestras buenas y malas acciones, prometer y/o cambiar para mejor, tratar de enmendar nuestros errores. Disculpar y ser disculpado. Amar y ser amado. Crecer para seguir adelante en el nuevo año que se nos avecinaba.

A lo único que le tenía miedo era a olvidar, y por ende, a ser olvidada.

Tenía que confesar que tenía miedo. El problema era que a nadie se lo había mencionado. Traté un día de mencionárselo a Leah, pero argumentó que tener miedo en _este instante_, no era una excusa.

–_Debes pensar en mí, Bells. Siempre me he cambiado de colegio en colegio, por el trabajo de mi padre. Los cambios son buenos, piensa en tu amiga Ángela, la cual se adaptó muy bien en su curso –me decía todas las veces que llegábamos al tema de la separación._

Puede que ella siempre haya sentido ese desapego por las personas, al estar viajando contantemente, pero yo, que había convivido con estos chicos desde los seis hasta los trece años, a pesar de no llevarme bien con algunos, me hacía temer el próximo paso.

Mis padres tampoco suponían lo que estaba sintiendo. Para ellos, yo había sido la alumna ejemplar durante todos estos años en el colegio de Forks, y ahora que acababa mi último año como estudiante básica, y me adentraba al mundo de los estudiantes con mayor grado, debía y _tenía_ que demostrar que seguiría así, en el colegio de Seattle.

Esa había sido su decisión.

Dejé expuestos mis deseos de continuar mis estudios en el internado de La Push. Seguía enganchada de Jacob, inversamente de no haberle visto desde hacía ya casi dos años. Había perdido completamente el contacto con él a través de la Internet o mensajes de textos. Al parecer mi corazón era algo terco y obstinado_, cuando le da con una persona, le da con demasiada firmeza_.

Toda mi vida había girado en torno a Forks, y pensar que Seattle se convertiría en el sitio donde pasaría la mayor cantidad de tiempo me acongojaba. Escasamente había viajado a esa ciudad de forma independiente. Siempre eran viajes familiares, trámites o idas al médico. Ahora, el panorama era completamente distinto. Allí se encontraba mi nuevo colegio. Los nuevos amigos. Las nuevas y aterradoras experiencias que me estaba deparando el futuro.

No quise seguir el camino de algunos amigos y amigas, ahora, casi ex compañeros de curso. Habían tomado sus maletas, algo de sus pertenencias y ya tenían los planes de estar en una casa de acogida en dicha ciudad.

Otros más drásticos, ya habían decidido el querer irse con sus familias y comenzar todos juntos el proceso de los nuevos aires del conocimiento.

Estaba el resto, entre ellas Leah, que seguirían sus estudios en el único instituto de Forks.

Y por último los más arriesgados y valientes, si se podía decir así, que tomamos la decisión de viajar todos los días desde Forks a Seattle.

Edward también había decidido lo mismo que yo. Sin embargo, desde el próximo año en adelante escasamente nos veríamos. Él estudiaría en un colegio del norte de Seattle, y yo, en un colegio del sur.

* * *

En las últimas clases la baja asistencia de mis compañeros era demasiado notable. ¿Quién va a los colegios cuando ya tienes todas tus calificaciones anotadas, no le debes ningún trabajo o examen al profesor?

Yo.

Yo iba, porque seguía con el miedo este, de que todo lo que había vivido aquí, se convirtiese en nada. Como si nunca hubiese existido.

_La memoria de las personas es bastante sensible frente a los sucesos que nos tiene deparada la vida misma. _

El profesor de matemáticas nos dio su hora de clases libre. Algunas de nosotras aprovechamos el tiempo para intercambiarnos nuestras agendas, y dejarnos mensajes positivos para el futuro que nos golpeaba la puerta.

Leah había desaparecido la semana pasada, me dijo que no le vería hasta el día de nuestra licenciatura, por lo que compartía el banco con la mayor cantidad de personas de mi salón.

El último día de clases oficial, apareció alguien detrás de mí y se ofreció a tomarme la silla para que tomase asiento.

Era Edward.

Me senté, mientras le agradecía con un '_gracias_' pronunciado en un murmullo que solamente él escuchó. Luego se sentó a mi lado, y comenzó a sacar sus útiles escolares. Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras entraban los alumnos restantes y la maestra de castellano se despedía oficialmente de nosotros.

–El último día de clases… quién lo diría –habló luego de que la profesora saliese del salón a atender una llamada telefónica.

–El tiempo pasa con bastante rapidez. No me he dado cuenta que ya estemos a finales de año.

–¿Sucede algo? –peguntó de la nada.

–No ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Te conozco muy bien. Y tienes una cara que me demuestra además, que estás mintiendo.

–Estoy normal.

–Hum… de seguro que estás en 'esos días' que tienen las mujeres.

–¡Edward! –exclamé, mientras le empujaba un poco–, no es eso –argumenté sin mucha convicción. Él se acomodó para mirarme mejor y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo sus cejas en señal de que estuviera pensando.

–Te conozco, Bella Swan y sé que muchas cosas están rondando por tu cabeza. Solamente no las puedo distinguir.

–Tengo miedo –confesé abruptamente. Me di la media vuelta para no verle. Sentí como él atracaba un poco más su silla a la mía y me tomó e los hombros.

–¿Miedo de qué? –interrogó algo preocupado.

–Miedo a muchas cosas –hablé–. Miedo a pensar que no pasaré tanto tiempo con mis padres por el hecho de estar viajando al colegio todos los días. Miedo a que no pueda verme con mis amigas, como ha ocurrido durante este tiempo debido a los trámites que todos hemos estado haciendo. Tengo miedo de no lograr ser alguien mejor de lo que soy ahora en el nuevo colegio. Miedo de mis nuevos compañeros, de todo lo que me está esperando allá. Miedo de querer desistir antes de dar la batalla, de no saber enfrentar las situaciones que se me representen.

Edward escuchó todo lo que tenía guardado en mi mente y corazón. Él no me interrumpió. Me observaba tranquilamente, como si estuviese razonando algo dentro de su interior.

–Yo también tengo miedo. Bells –acotó luego de un instante. Me abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo le acaricié su mentón, haciendo círculos con la yema de mi dedo–, pero es parte de nuestro desarrollo. Recién estamos cumpliendo una etapa de nuestras vidas, luego, tendremos que iniciar la universidad, después, formaremos una familia. Tendremos que insertarnos en la sociedad. Seremos una sociedad –culminaba, para observarme nuevamente de frente.

–Pienso que no encontraré a personas buenas.

–Si tienes ese pensamiento estarás buscándole todas las cosas negativas a las personas, y no querrás juntarte con nadie. Tienes que saber Bells que no existen personas buenas en el mundo. Todos tienen sus trabas. Anímate Bells, piensa que conoceremos a gente nueva, y puede que ellas sean más similares a nosotros. Forks es pequeño, todos marchan en una misma línea. Seattle es mucho más grande. Debes pensar positivamente –asentí luego de un silencio reconciliador entre los dos–, ¿te sientes mejor?

Asentí con tranquilidad. Seguía siendo un misterio por qué Edward causaba esa especie de calma, de confianza en mi vida.

–Muchas gracias, Eddie –le dije abrazándolo–, te extrañaré mucho.

–Yo también Bells. Yo también –repitió, correspondiéndome el abrazo.

* * *

El veintidós de diciembre para desgracia mía se marcaba en el calendario con el título de "Licenciatura de Bells"

Y ese día era hoy.

Los ocho años de arduo estudio, donde aprendí a leer, escribir, sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir –aunque no muy bien– se resumían en una ceremonia que no duraría más allá de hora y media.

Palabras del director, palabras del apoderado que representaría a todos los padres. Palabras dichas por un alumno. Entrega de galardones. Todo era mecánico, hasta la típica canción que ponen al final de cada licenciatura, todos los años.

Llegaba a ser todo tan automático que no causaba la emotividad que se necesitaba para la ocasión.

_Llegó la hora de, decir adiós, decir adiós  
digamos al partir, nuestra canción, nuestra canción  
en marcha hacia la luz del sol, iremos todos hoy…_

Mientras el mismo CD de años anteriores interpretaba la canción, el auxiliar tocaba la campana del colegio. Cada uno de nosotros fue saliendo de la escuela, mientras los profesores nos esperaban en la puerta para irse despidiendo de nosotros. A Reneé le hice el símbolo de la paz cuando me correspondía darle un abrazo. Tenía sus ojos más verdes de lo común, y era porque se estaba aguantando el llanto.

Cuando todos mis compañeros se despidieron de los maestros me percaté de algo. Yo no estaba llorando como la mayoría. ¿Por qué no lloraba? Tenía pánico a salir de este lugar, pánico de conocer a más personas, de separarme de ellas, y sin embargo, no lloraba lágrima alguna.

Si hubiera estado Ángela, quizás habría llorado, trataba de pensar. Leah estaba a mi lado, recibiendo contenta los ramos de flores que les entregaban sus familiares.

–¡Bella, ven a sacarte una fotografía conmigo! –me gritó. Yo también cargaba con un ramo de flores de tonalidades blancas y cremas. Juntas posamos y el flash de la cámara nos cegó por unos segundos–, fui muy feliz siendo tu amiga estos dos años. Deseo de todo corazón que tu vida se llene de éxitos, chicos lindos que valgan la pena y aventuras –recitó solemnemente.

–Yo también estoy feliz de haberte conocido, y espero que los nuevos colegios no interrumpan nuestra amistad –contesté, abrazándola. Las palabras que me había dicho Edward en el último día de clases vinieron a mi cabeza. No tenía por qué temer. Dependía de mí si quería seguir manteniendo las amistades.

Dependía de mí si quería olvidar a las personas. Y quería que me olvidasen.

Regresé a donde se encontraban mis padres. Entre la gente vi a Edward llorando junto a Ben y Tyler. Los tres se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en los últimos años. Ni Ben ni Tyler partirían a Seattle, se quedarían junto a Leah.

–Estamos orgullosos de ti, Bella –Charlie me apretaba en otro nuevo abrazo.

–Lo sé. Gracias por siempre apoyarme.

–¡Felicidades a la recién graduada! –Tía Esme me regalaba otro ramo de flores, además del abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

–Muchas gracias tía… ¡Emmett! –grité cuando le vi aparecer entremedio de unos arbustos. No cambiaba, seguía siendo un niño pequeño.

–Espero que sigas siendo igual de inteligente, y espero que no te pierdas en Seattle, me han dicho que las calles son engañadoras y…

–¡No me asustes! –le pedía. Aunque sabía que lo hacía para molestarme. Edward empujaba a Emmett por detrás. Ahí me pude fijar que Edward había crecido muchísimo más, y era tan alto como el hermano mayor.

–Eddie, ¿terminaste de llorar? Aprende de Bella, es una mujer fuerte –le chasconeaba el cabello, mientras intentaba agarrarlo para botarlo al piso.

–Emmett no ensucies a tu hermano –le regañaba el tío Carlisle–, mejor quédense quietos, así les saco una fotografía. Bella, Reneé, Charlie, Alicita, ustedes también ubíquense ahí.

–¡Oh! Será una fotografía del recuerdo entonces, esto me agrada –Emmett le pidió a uno de nuestros compañeros que hiciera de fotógrafo, así podríamos salir todos en la imagen. Mi padre tomó en brazos a Alice, mi madre se apoyó en el hombro de él. La tía Esme abrazaba al tío Carlisle, y Emmett se puso al medio, entre Edward y yo. Nos apretó con mucho cariño, y gritó '_moco_' para que Edward y yo pusiéramos cara de asco y saliéramos haciendo muecas en la fotografía.

Momentos después de aquel emotivo momento, Charlie se fue a encender el motor del automóvil, mientras seguía despidiéndome de quienes fueron mis compañeros de clase.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, y tampoco quería que lo hubiera.

Tomaría los riesgos, no podría ser tan malo el crecer día a día en otro sitio. Dependía de mí que no quisiese olvidar. Y sabía que a pesar de la nueva distancia que se interpondría entre muchas personas que quería, no iba a permitir que me pasara lo mismo que me ocurrió con Jacob.

Regaría todos los días las relaciones que me importasen, no dejaría que el olvido se inmiscuyera en ellas, no dejaría que la pena me abatiera cuando no fuese necesario. Alzaría la vista siempre al sol, para encontrar apoyo, y recordaría las palabras de quienes me apoyaron durante toda la vida.

Porque crecer era algo inevitable.

Algo inevitablemente hermoso.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Confieso que me dio cierta nostalgia escribir este capítulo. Hay un par de fotografías que siguen pegadas en mi habitación, recordándome los motivos del por qué seguí creciendo como persona, y a veces llego a creer que era mucho más madura, cuando era una joven que se lanzaba a la vida.

Muchas gracias por la visita a este fic. Es para mí uno de los más importantes, y que me produce más sensaciones al leerlo. Espero poder transmitir aquello (:

Disfruten de la vida, con las personas que formaron su pasado, con las que juegan en el presente, y ábranse _de manera sana, claro,_ a las que llegarán al futuro.


	10. 2005

**2005.–**

**Asiento.**

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que llegasen pronto las vacaciones de verano. Para aquello, debían de pasar tres meses más de clases. Ya estábamos a finales de septiembre, no quedaba tanto, si comenzábamos a pensar que hace tres meses atrás, serían seis los que me distanciaban de mi tan soñado descanso.

Eso sí, habían varias razones del por qué extrañaría a Seattle, eso incluía a Mike. Mi novio.

Mike fue una de esas personas inesperadas, que no pensé y creí que conocería en esta ciudad.

_Llegué el primer día a clases con mucho nerviosismo. El colegio era tres veces más grande que el de Forks. Caminé con indecisión hacia un panel que tenía escrito el nombre de todos los nuevos alumnos y alumnas que entraban al mismo nivel de clase que yo._

_Encontré mi nombre en un segundo listado. Subí los escalones hasta el tercer piso y busqué el salón con el número diecisiete. Este estaba en toda la mitad de un pabellón con forma de L. Traté de buscar a alguien con rostro amistoso, mas no aparecía nadie con esas características. Unos hablaban como si se conocieran de siempre, otros reflejaban que tenían mucho sueño. _

_Una chica igual de asustadiza que yo tenía sus manos colgando hacia el balcón, que estaba al frente de mi nuevo salón de clases, y daba toda la vista panorámica a uno de los tres estadios para hacer deporte que tenía el colegio. _

–_Disculpa… ¿estás en el primero B? –le pregunté tímidamente. Ella asintió mientras me regalaba una sonrisa._

–_Sí. Al parecer somos nuevas, tenemos muchos compañeros que venían juntos del año pasado. La mayoría se conoce –me informó–. Me llamo Teresa. ¿Y tú?_

–_Bella._

–_Mucho gusto Bella. ¿De qué colegio vienes? Yo provengo de la primaria tres de Seattle, que está al noroeste de la ciudad._

–_Yo estudié en la primaria de Forks, ahí es donde vivo también –seguimos conversando y juntas nos ubicamos en una de las primeras mesas que estaban al medio del salón, cuando la que parecía ser nuestra profesora jefe, nos pedía que tomásemos aquella posición y guardásemos silencio para que nos pudiésemos presentar._

–_Muy buenos días, niños y niñas, que ya no son tan infantes y forman parte de los más jovencitos de la secundaria. Me llamo Nadia y seré su nueva profesora guía. Algunos me conocen, porque han estudiado aquí desde el jardín infantil, y otros me conocerán desde hoy. Los querré como mis propios hijos, por lo que si tienen algún problema, no duden en confiar en mí._

–_Buenos días, profesora Nadia –respondimos más relajados._

–_Muchos de ustedes deben saber el difícil momento que está pasando la familia Newton, sobre todo, uno de sus compañeros de curso, Mike. Hace dos días falleció su padre, y hoy se realizarán los funerales. Cuando Mike se reintegre al salón, quiero que todos le apoyen y animen._

_Asentimos con responsabilidad, y algo de pena. No conocía a ese chico, pero creí que era bastante amable con los demás. Vi muchas caras compungidas por el dolor, y como no, si con el sólo hecho de pensar en que mi padre se podría morir, me daba escalofrío._

_Pasó una semana desde mi primer día en el nuevo colegio. Increíblemente, no me sentía tan sola como creí. Rápidamente me fui haciendo muy buena amiga de Teresa, varios compañeros se acercaban a mi persona por la curiosidad de ser de otra localidad. Me fui acostumbrando al ritmo de los estudios, que eran más exigentes que Forks. Así llegó un nuevo lunes, pero no cualquiera, porque apareció Mike._

_Todos le saludaron con bastante alegría, y él les respondía con el mismo cariño. No se le veía tan triste como pensé. Su mirada reflejaba una paz interna muy atrayente. Se sentaba al final del salón, en mi misma fila._

_Por cosas del destino, terminé un día sentándome con Teresa unas mesas más adelante que él, y comenzamos a conversar. Ahí supe que su padre estaba enfermo hacía muchos años atrás, y que la familia ya estaba preparada para su fallecimiento. Fue triste, pero él sabía mejor que todos los presentes, que su padre se encontraba muchísimo mejor 'en el cielo'. _

_Con los primeros meses de estudio iniciamos una muy bonita amistad junto a otros chicos, formando un grupo de trabajo y simpatía._

_Fue a finales de mayo, que supe de su amorío por Marie. Una chica que no hablaba con muchos de nosotros._

–_Marie y Mike eran muy amigos, desde que iniciaron la primera –eso me hacía recordar a Edward, inconscientemente–, se gustaban y todo era muy evidente entre los dos –proseguía en la historia Catalina, otra chica del grupo de amigos–, pero unas ex compañeras que teníamos, inventaron un problema entre ambos, y desde ese entonces, Marie no le dirige la palabra. Mike ha estado enamorado de ella desde aquel entonces –finalizaba el relato con pena._

_Junto a Catalina nos propusimos tratar de unirles para que hablasen, como mínimo. Pero a medida que nuestro plan iba en marcha, supimos que Marie tenía un novio, se querían y ella había olvidado todo lo del pasado, mas prefería mantenerse a la distancia de Mike, porque le había dolido el hecho de que él creyese chismes y no creyera en su palabra._

_Entendimos su posición, y con el correr de otro mes más, el cariño que le tenía a Mike se acrecentó. A fines de julio salimos a dar un paseo después de clases, y cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos, me besó en la mejilla y me pidió que fuese su novia._

_Acepté con una sonrisa._

Llevaba recordando lo que me había pasado hasta estas instancias durante el año, cuando sentí a una señora sentarse al lado mío. Bastaban alrededor de tres o cuatro pasajeros para que el transporte comenzase su recorrido hasta Forks.

La señora se quejaba por la gran cantidad de bolsas que llevaba consigo. Se corría de un lado a otro, tratando de acomodarse lo mejor posible. Mi celular vibró y vi que me acababa de llegar un mensaje de Mike: _'Nos vemos el lunes, ya te extraño'_. No tenía saldo para responderle, ya que solía hablar con él durante horas y horas los fines de semana.

Una cabellera que reconocería a metros de distancia se posicionó al frente de mí.

–¡Bella!

–¡Edward! –nos saludamos a la distancia. Él estaba en el pasillo del bus, y yo, sentada en el asiento que daba a la ventana, estaba al medio de nosotros la señora con su gran cantidad de bolsas. Edward divisó que paralelamente hacia mi asiento, quedaba otro vacío.

–Señora… ¿podría usted irse en este asiento, por favor? –el pidió con su toque de caballerosidad, y su voz mucho más grave. La señora me observó con rabia, de la misma forma lo hizo con Edward. Sacó un _walkman_ de su enorme cartera, se colocó los audífonos e hizo caso omiso a lo que le había pedido Edward tan humildemente.

Resignados, él se sentó en la misma corrida que yo, pero con el pasillo y aquella señora de por medio. Sonó el timbre de su celular, contestó animado y se despidió con un _yo también te amo, corazón._

¡Vaya!, al parecer no era la única que estaba de novia con alguien. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le veía. De seguro que habían cambiado muchas cosas…

.

El viaje comenzó y cuando comencé a cerrar mis ojos, la señora me entregó una notita.

'Ya no te atas el cabello, se te ve muy bien como lo llevas ahora' –decía. La caligrafía era inconfundible, me alcé un poco para observarle, y él me hacía la morisqueta para que yo le respondiese en el papelito. Saqué una lapicera y le respondí.

'Sí, era tiempo de soltar mi cabello… en cambio el tuyo, sigue teniendo el estilo de siempre' –le entregué el papelito a la señora. Furiosa, prácticamente se lo tiró en la cara a él.

'Es el talento de un Cullen, y a Tanya le encanta así'

'¿Tanya? ¿Ella es tu novia?'

'Sí, estamos saliendo hace un par de meses, y todo va fenomenal. ¿Tú estás saliendo con alguien?'

'Sí, se llama Mike, pero difícil que le conozcas, es un compañero de curso'

'¿No es compañero de banco? xD'

'No. Es solamente mi novio, y unos de mis mejores amigos. ¿Cómo está Emmett?'

'Muy bien, más feliz que nunca con Rosalie'

'Supe que ha sido la novia que más tiempo le ha durado'

'Y tendrá que durar con ella por el resto de sus días, Rose está embarazada'

–¡¿Emmett será papá? –grité, olvidándome de escribir mi sorpresa en el papelito.

–¡Ya me tienen harta ustedes dos! Aburrida con sus papelitos, y ahora con tus gritos, y la risotada de este niñito –reclamaba furiosa la señora. Edward me mostró su celular, haciéndome entender que me enviaría mensajes, pero también le hice señas, para explicarle que no tenía minutaje. Permanecimos callados el resto del viaje.

Cuando llegábamos a la ciudad, la señora comenzó a prepararse para descender del bus. Fue una de las primeras, y apenas se puso de pie para bajarse, Edward se sentó a mi lado. Nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla, y me habló en lo que nos quedaba de recorrido, acerca del nacimiento del nuevo integrante de la familia.

–Tienes que ir a mi casa uno de estos días, así hablamos, y saludas a Emmett.

–Claro que iré. Creo que desde el año pasado que no te visito.

–Tú me avisas, y le digo a Emmett –habló mientras se preparaba para bajar del bus.

Pero cuando iba a ir a verle, él me avisó a último minuto que no podía recibirme porque Tanya le había pedido que le acompañase a comprar unas cosas para el colegio.

Y cuando me invitó por segunda vez, yo no pude porque Mike se encontraba de cumpleaños.

Con el tiempo, nos olvidamos de volvernos a invitar, y cuando nos conectábamos al MSN, a veces hablábamos.

**Nota de la autora:**

Suele suceder que a veces nos encaminamos en una vida 'nueva', por así decirlo, dejamos de lado las cosas –y sobre todo, a las personas– que solíamos frecuentar con cotidianidad, y nos acostumbramos al nuevo ajetreado camino.

Lo malo es que uno se da cuenta de aquellas cosas tarde.

PD: Aunque ahora que lo pienso, peor sería si no reflexionáramos en cuanto a aquello.


	11. 2006

**2006.—**

**Accidente.**

**

* * *

**

—¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo?

—Porque yo no puedo llevar a tu hermana, Bells.

—Pero tengo mis compromisos, mamá —me quejé.

—Serán un par de horas, además —me comentaba, mientras terminaba de arreglarse frente a un espejo—, no estará Emmett, sino Eddie.

—Ya no le digas así, que está harto grandecito —le defendí, a pesar de no verle de hacía tiempo.

—Por lo mismo, así podrán conversar —y diciendo aquello, Reneé salió de la casa, no sin antes darme un beso en la frente, despidiéndose de la misma forma de Alice.

—Yo sé Bells que tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer, pero tú sabes que esto es muy importante para mí —Alice me miraba con carita de pena.

—Lo sé, Alice, y por eso te acompañaré, aunque no me corresponda —mi hermana me regaló un abrazo que cubrió mi cintura, y se fue dando saltitos hacia su habitación.

Desde que comencé con mis estudios en Seattle, el año pasado, mi hermana Alice comenzó a practicar el baile nacional con Emmett. Al _duendecillo_, como le había apodado él, siempre le ha encantado bailar y mover su cuerpo con los infinitos estilos musicales que existen. Toda esa gracia y audacia que no obtuve yo, la heredó de mi madre.

A Emmett desde pequeñito le ha gustado esa danza, y dándose cuenta de las habilidades que presentaba Alice, convenció a Reneé que le dejase pulir más técnica en su baile. Los resultados fueron percatados en el primer concurso donde participó mi pequeña duende. Tanto fue la alegría, que ya llevaba su buen tiempo preparándose para una competencia que sería dentro de los próximos quince días.

Y como el talento se heredaba, tanto Emmett como Edward sabían defender las raíces de nuestra nacionalidad, aunque al segundo hermano no le gustase aquello de andar enseñándole a pequeños hiperventilados.

Por lo que me contó mamá, la pequeña hija de Emmett, Alondra, tuvo que ser internada de urgencia producto de un resfrío mal cuidado. El grandulón Cullen se las ha dado de padre honorífico, y tratando de marcar su independencia, se marchó a las afueras de la ciudad —aunque al otro extremo de su casa— a vivir con su novia Rosalie y su bebé. Lo lamento por Alondra, porque dos padres jóvenes no pueden cuidar tan bien a una pequeñita, cuando ambos estudian y trabajan. Bastó un leve descuido para que ella estallase en fiebre y una complicada situación respiratoria. El tío Carlisle no se encontraba en la ciudad, por lo que tuvieron que recurrir al médico más cercano, en Port Angel.

Sin embargo, los ensayos no podían detenerse, y sería Edward el encargado de atender a los errores de mi hermana y su pareja de baile, un chico de nombre Jasper.

.

.

* * *

Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco y media de la tarde, ya me encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que estaban ubicadas en los pasillos de mi antiguo colegio.

Era en el comedor del establecimiento donde se dedicaban a ensayar por alrededor de dos horas, todos los días de la semana que terminasen en _s_.

—Alice y Jasper deben quedar exhaustos, menos mal que mañana es sábado —pensaba, mientras escuchaba nuevamente la música.

—_Están doblando antes de tiempo, una vez_ más —la voz de Edward se escuchaba de igual forma cansada.

Decidí entrar y darle apoyo moral a mi hermana. La madre de Jasper estaba dentro, siempre se emocionaba cuando veía a su hijo bailar. Junto a ella estaba Peter, su hijo menor.

Edward me vio entrar y me hizo un gesto que entendí como 'hola' y siguió observando fielmente los pies de sus dos jóvenes aprendices.

—¡Otra vez con lo mismo! —les retaba. Cortó la música y suspiró, mientras se enderezaba. Edward seguía creciendo—, descansen unos cinco minutos, haber si se pueden concentrar —dicho aquello, Jasper y Alice salieron corriendo del comedor y se fueron camino a los baños.

Él se acercó a mí y nos saludamos como la gente.

—¿Una mala semana? No descargues la ira con los niños.

—Problemas con Tanya —se excusó, luego de que lo viese apagar su móvil.

—¿El paraíso no es tan paraíso?

—Chistosa —se rió, tomándose el tiempo de despeinarme.

—No hay que huir de los problemas, además, no dejes que te desanime. Jasper y Alice están realmente entusiasmados con ganar este año el campeonato… es más, te diré que yo también vine obligada al ensayo —Edward ladeó su cabeza—, pero soy consciente de lo importante que es esto para Alice, para mi madre y padre, incluso para mí. Así que me animé, y dejé de estar parasitando afuera del comedor.

Los dos chicos llegaron al comedor con sus rostros sonrojados por la nueva corrida que habían hecho del baño hasta aquí, y con la cara mojada por el agua, ya se preparaban para seguir con el ensayo.

—Haremos lo siguiente —dijo Edward, captando la atención de los dos—, dejaré que ustedes bailen, y al final de la pieza, les diré en qué están débiles, para luego repasarlo —la idea al parecer fue del agrado de mi hermana y su pareja, y entusiastas, comenzaron nuevamente a bailar.

Faltando quince minutos para las siete, Edward decidió acabar con el ensayo.

Mientras nos encontrábamos saliendo de la escuela, vimos como un camión de bomberos se dirigía rápidamente hacia el norte de la ciudad.

—¡Un incendio! —gritó Alice, asustada.

—No lo creo. Ya lo habríamos sabido, Alicita —aludía la madre de Jasper.

Seguimos con la caminata, y a la primera esquina que llegamos de nuestro recorrido, pudimos observar una débil hilera de humo que se evaporaba cuando llegaba al cielo, a unas quince cuadras de distancia. Efectivamente parecía un incendio, aunque no de gran peligro.

De un terreno baldío que servía para guardar vehículos del municipio, salió otro camión que se encargaba de transportar agua en la ciudad. Como Forks era pequeñito, no eran muchas las compañías de bomberos, y siempre que ocurría algo así, dicho camión salía también con dirección al lugar donde fuese necesitada más agua o ayuda.

Nos quedamos estancados en la esquina para esperar a que el vehículo pasase por la calle, pero _Pirata_, un perrito de color blanco y un ojo de tonalidad negra, no percibió la rapidez que llevaba el chofer para ayudar a apagar el fuego, quedándose quietecito a mitad de la carretera.

—¡Lo va a atropellar! —gritamos Alice y yo.

Y todo fue en cámara lenta.

Ver como aquel animalito era aplastado por un par de toneladas no fue agradable. Alice gritó y Jasper caballerosamente le tapó la vista para que no viese. Edward trató de hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero mi intención era ver si se podía rescatar el animal, por lo que esquivé su casi abrazo, haciendo que me siguiese a donde me dirigía.

El camión siguió con su camino, sin importarle la vida de lo que había sido segundos anteriores, un perro callejero, juguetón y feliz.

Pirata estaba imposibilitado a seguir viviendo, su cuerpo estaba dividido en dos, prácticamente.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa —Edward me tomó de la mano y nos acompañó hasta nuestro hogar.

No hablé en todo el camino restante. No era que no me importase quien necesitase ayuda producto del incendio, pero sentía una pena enorme por el animalito que había tenido el accidente.

—De seguro que está mejor, ahora… en el cielo… junto a todos los otros perritos atropellados —acotó él, cuando nos comenzábamos a despedir en la entrada de mi casa.

—Espero que así sea, Pirata se merecía un descanso, pero nunca pensé que acabaría sus días de aquel modo —la muerte de un animal siempre me afectaba de alguna u otra forma.

—¡Le mandas saludos a Emmett!, Eddie y ¡Ah! Muchísimos besos a la pequeña, que se recupere pronto —decía mi hermana. Ella se despedía de Edward, mientras Jasper hacía lo mismo. Ambos habían acordado ver una película, hasta que llegase Reneé. La señora Hale la esperaría en casa para que se pusiesen de acuerdo en la vestimenta de mi hermana y su rubio acompañante.

—En tu nombre, duendecillo —hubo un silencio entre los dos—, fue bueno haberte visto, Bella.

—Lo mismo digo. Que tengas un buen fin de semana —asentimos, y no entré a casa hasta perderlo de vista.

Media hora después, supe por boca de Charlie que lo que se había estado incendiando había sido una habitación desocupada de una hostal. No hubo ni accidentados, ni perdidas mayores económicamente hablando.

_Pirata se pudo haber salvado_, era lo que mi cabeza maquinaba mentalmente.

—¿Pasa algo, Bells?

—Nada del otro mundo, Charlie.

—Bella y yo estamos tristes porque vimos morir a un perrito, papá —Alice se dedicó a relatarle todo, desde que salimos del colegio hasta que llegamos a casa.

—Vamos, Bella… así como dijo Edward, el Pirata ya debe de encontrarse con sus otros amigos perros en el cielo.

—¡Charlie! Me estás hablando como si tuviera la edad de Alice —me quejé.

—Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña —bufé por su comentario y rodeé los ojos—, ¿a dónde vas?

—A dar una vuelta, ya vengo —contesté, y me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa.

Forks ya estaba cayendo en la oscuridad de la noche, pero producto el cambio de horario me permitía aún ver restos del atardecer, cuando pronto serían las ocho y algo de la noche.

Corría un poco de brisa, mas aquello no fue impedimento para que llegase al lugar que necesitaba volver a visitar.

El cuerpo del animalito seguía a mitad de la cuadra, con la sangre un poco más seca. Nadie se había tomado la delicadeza siquiera de correrlo aunque fuese, un poco más a la orilla. Los vehículos seguirían transitando por la carretera, y seguirían maltratando el cuerpo del perro.

—Sabía que estarías aquí… —no me volteé para saber de quién era aquella voz. Era inconfundible—, vengo de tu casa, el tío me abrió la puerta, y dijo que habías salido, aunque no sabía hacia dónde. Supuse que vendrías aquí.

—Me conoces —contesté volteándome. No sé por qué me dieron ganas de llorar en aquel instante.

—Vamos a darle una sepultura como corresponde a Pirata —acotó, abriendo sus brazos para que yo me estrechara en su regazo. Me acerqué a él y le abracé. No había nada distinto a él. Seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre. Más tranquilo, más alegre, más alto, tal vez—. Eso sí, tendremos que buscar unas palas. Podríamos preguntar si algún vecino tiene... porque ir de aquí hasta tu casa o a la mía…

Y así lo hicimos. Cavamos durante unos quince minutos una cavidad que fuese lo suficientemente honda como para que la lluvia no removiese el cuerpo de quien en vida fue Pirata. Con las mismas palas movimos el cuerpo y lo colocamos en una carretilla que también nos facilitaron.

Edward empujó con delicadeza el cuerpo del perro dentro de la excavación. La noche ya era notable en Forks.

—Tú eres de las que saben decir cosas en momentos como estos.

—¿Y por qué crees que tengo esa capacidad?

—Eres más de _letras_ que de _números,_ ya me entiendes —explicaba—, además, querías darle santa sepultura a Pirata. Necesita que alguien diga unas palabras en su memoria.

—Es cierto —caminé un poco más allá, y cesé la caminata cuando me encontré cercana a un arbusto que aguardaba unos nuevos nacimientos de flores—, _te robaré dos hijitas_ —le comenté al ser viviente, y con cuidado, arranqué dos botones de tonos violáceos. Ambas florecillas las deposité dentro del agujero, Edward se colocó al lado mío.

Hizo un gesto con su rostro. Tomé aire y dije lo que me nacía en el momento.

—Muchas veces no tomamos en cuenta a seres vivientes como tú, Pirata. Creemos que, porque no se comunican como nosotros no son tan importantes, y espero que tu espíritu pueda tener la capacidad de entender lo que estoy diciendo ahora. Nunca olvidaré tu cola que escasamente estaba quieta cuando veía a alguien conocido. Tampoco tu ladrido, algo chillón a pesar de tu edad perruna. Tu color y tu mancha de ojo que siempre te caracterizó, desde que fuiste un cachorro. Descansa en paz, y disfruta de tus amiguitos allá arriba. Siempre tendrás un lugar en nuestros corazones —terminé de hablar, Edward se persignó y decidí copiarle el gesto. Él estaba bastante serio, se había tomado esto con mucha importancia.

Juntos tapamos el cuerpo del animal, y cuando quedó una ruma de tierra sobre dicho cuerpo, la aplanamos con las mismas palas. Dimos por finalizada la acción del día, devolvimos las cosas que pedimos prestadas y Edward me acompañó nuevamente a casa.

Casi no hablamos en todo el camino. No hacía falta hacerlo.

—Muchas gracias por el ensayo de mi hermana, por acompañarme, por ayudarme, y volver a acompañarme.

—Como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Hey! Que no son tantos tampoco, tenemos con suerte, dieciséis años —le argumenté. Sonrió torcidamente y se despidió caballerosamente.

_Sí… como en los viejos tiempos. _Mi memoria recreó aquella frase, haciéndome sonreír.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Si me ganase algún premio de lotería, construiría un hogar de animales abandonados. Yo misma saldría a recogerlos, les daría abrigo, alimento y por supuesto, mucho, mucho amor. Así como hay muchos seres humanos que sufren, hay cientos y cientos de animales que no tienen una vida digna, culpa de personas que no actúan de forma responsable, y acaban con su vida de una manera lamentable, como le ocurrió a _Pirata_.

Otro punto primordial… sigo sin entender por qué la gente se une en los momentos angustiosos, mayoritariamente.

Gracias a ti, que lees este fic (:


	12. 2007

**2007.—**

**Chocolate.**

**

* * *

**

_Emmett Cullen tenía un ataúd de cristal. Lo tenían acostado de lado, porque la parte derecha de su cabeza había quedado __destruida__ por el impacto. A pesar de semejante confesión, se le veía tranquilo ahí dentro, estaba de tal forma acomodado, que daba la impresión que descansaba de un ajetreado día, dormía plácidamente, como un oso. Tenía su característica sonrisa, con los hoyuelos en ambas partes de sus mejillas. El ataúd iba en la parte trasera de un camión, alrededor de este los adornos y coronas florares se debatían por ser las más hermosas atracciones. Había flores de todos los tipos, formas, aromas, tamaños y colores, era presenciar el jardín más bello andante. Aquel transporte, con el cuerpo del hermano de mi compañero de banco, se paseó por todo Forks, pasó por nuestra primaria, dónde él también había hecho egreso años anteriores. Ahí los estudiantes lanzaron globos blancos de helio al cielo, bailaron el baile nacional en su honor, a Esme, Carlisle y Edward le dieron el escudo del colegio en textil, a modo de estandarte, además de la bandera de la ciudad, para que estos símbolos acompañasen al féretro._

_La iglesia se llenó como nunca. Los sollozos de Esme contagiaron a la multitud, la sombría expresión de Carlisle provocaba tanto dolor, que sentías fragmentar tu cuerpo completamente. Rosalie insistió en estar presente en todo momento. Era la más destruida de ellos. Su belleza innata estaba cubierta por un manto de tristeza inhumana, sus ojos ya no eran cálidos, aguardaban un rojo tan intenso como el de una manzana madura y apetitosa. Las ojeras se perdían recién en los orificios de su nariz, su cabello siempre ondulado, cayendo en cascadas brillantes por su espalda estaba atado a su nuca con un lápiz. No dejaba de agarrarse su pequeña pero notable barriga. No quitaba la vista del ataúd, de su Emmett._

_Edward ya no se encontraba ahí dentro._

_El cortejo caminó hasta el cementerio. _

_Edward seguía sin aparecerse._

_No soporté la ceremonia en el campo santo, era realmente aterrador lo que provocaba la partida de un ser querido. No podía creer que exactamente, el lunes pasado mi madre había hablado con Emmett:_

_"Mi niño que estás lindo hoy…"_

_"Puro talento, tía…"_

_Me fui de aquel sitio, partí caminando, luego corriendo. Me caía de vez en cuando, pero volvía a ponerme de pie._

_Hasta que llegué al pueblo nuevamente, hasta la casa de los Cullen._

_La puerta principal estaba entreabierta, entré con cuidado, hacía años que no entraba a la casa, sentimientos del pasado se fueron colando en mi mente, como si por cada paso que diese, una vivencia acontecida en dicho sitio tomara vida y se recreara en mi mente con una vehemencia excitante._

_Y ahí lo encontré, sentado al borde del sillón, con su cabello cobrizo más despeinado de lo común, con sus zapatillas desabrochadas, con una corbata a medio hacer en su cuello, con sus ojos cerrados, marcados debajo de sus pestañas por unas ojeras que oscilaban entre el negro, morado y azul._

_Me acerqué hasta él, respirando con la misma intensidad, me agaché y até sus agujetas. Cuando levanté la vista, Edward me observaba con quietud y paz, estuve a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Me di cuenta entonces que ya no éramos los mismos. Siempre fui más alta que él, y su contextura corporal era en aquellos tiempos algo blanda. Pero las cosas estaban distintas ahora, fácilmente me sacaba una cabeza y media más de altura, tenía un cuerpo de un joven que practica algún deporte, pero que no abusa de este, sus facciones faciales estaban más definidas, el puente de su nariz se mantenía tal cual a como lo recordaba en mi memoria._

_Hacía meses que no nos veíamos… otra vez._

_No tenía nada que decirle, al parecer, él tampoco quería hablar. Solamente me senté de la misma forma que estaba él, y me quedé a su lado, acompañándolo en silencio. A los pocos segundos, Edward apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Solo ahí pasé mi mano por detrás de su espalda y lo apreté un poco más a mi cuerpo. Comenzó a cabecear, el sueño era notable en todas sus formas, me paré y jalé de su brazo, me senté en el sillón, él colocó su cabeza entre mis rodillas y se durmió mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos._

_Seguía con la idea de que en aquel preciso instante, las palabras sobrarían, él parecía pensar lo mismo. Me quedé aguardándolo, hasta que despertó nuevamente de su sueño._

_Todavía no articulábamos palabras, y eso que habíamos pasado una gran cantidad de minutos así. Se dirigió al baño y sentí como prendía el calefón. Fui hasta su cocina, para ver si tenía algo que le pudiese preparar pero no había nada. Sus padres ni siquiera llegaban todavía del funeral._

_Me quedé viendo unas fotografías de Edward y Emmett cuando eran pequeños. Una me llamó bastante la atención, ambos salían dentro de la enorme piscina que tenían de plástico. Me acuerdo que Emmett intentó enseñarle a Alice a nadar 'a lo perrito' y mi hermana nunca pudo aprender. Aquella tarde que estuvimos en su casa, Emmett nos interpretó una canción con su batería, uno de los instrumentos que más le simpatizaba, y después jugamos al __Mario Bross__ en su computador, era el año 1998, los computadores eran un lujo para algunos, y ellos siempre lo tuvieron todo._

—_¿Tienes hambre?_

—_¡Oh! Vine a la cocina para ver si te podía preparar algo… pero no había nada…_

—_¿Compremos chocolate?_

—_Bueno —le contesté, sonriéndole._

La angustia estaba latente en cada paso que dábamos Edward y yo por las calles de Forks.

No nos deteníamos cuando sentíamos que alguien se nos quedaba observando. Escuchábamos susurros, lamentaciones, dolor en las voces de las decenas de personas que se detenían para cuestionar el cómo seguiría viviendo la familia Cullen sin su hijo mayor, Emmett.

Ambos entramos al primer negocio que se nos topó en nuestro caminar. La campanilla de la puerta que anunciaba nuestra llegada hizo que saliese un entusiasta vendedor a ofrecernos sus productos, mas al ver de quién se trataba, su sonrisa se apagó como si el dolor latente también fuera propio de él.

—Bue… buenas tardes —nos saludó cordialmente, sabiendo que de buenas no tenía nada—, ¿Qué… qué buscan los jóvenes? —Edward observaba al piso, no emitía palabra alguna.

—Queremos chocolate —hablé. El vendedor nos observó con atención, y luego de que entendiese nuestro pedido, sacó del mostrador una gran tableta de chocolate, que tenía en su envoltorio una flor artificial en forma de botón, color durazno. Edward buscaba dinero en su bolsillo, le tomé la mano, impidiendo que pagase. Le entregué el dinero al vendedor, que lo aceptó con lástima—, muchas gracias.

Le entregué la barra a él. Fue rompiendo el envoltorio con cuidado, meticulosamente. Cortándolo en trocitos previamente marcados.

_Seguimos caminando en silencio por la carretera que daba a la salida de la ciudad, el bosque comenzaba a hacerse más espeso, y la hora del crepúsculo llegaría pronto. Encontramos una roca enorme, que estaba a la sombra de dos pinos que se alzaban majestuosos hacia el cielo, ahí decidimos sentarnos a comer el resto del chocolate._

—Alondra será el fiel reflejo de Emmett. El otro día, marcaba muy bien el ritmo con las baquetas.

—Será una osita, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Eso sí, tendré que enseñarle que debe de tocar en la batería, y no en la mesa de vidrio de su abuela.

—Buen detalle —Edward sonrió. Parecía un poco más calmado. Respiraba con lentitud.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando Emmett intentó enseñarle a nadar a tu hermana?

—Claro que sí, fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Alondra tuvo unas cuantas clases, y avanzó más que Alice… me pregunto si Alesti se parecerá más a Rose o a mi hermano.

—Qué lindo nombre tendrá la pequeña.

—No sé qué afán tienen los dos por colocarle nombres que comiencen con 'A' a sus hijas.

—Pero son muy lindos, Alondra y Alesti Cullen.

—Bells… ¿Por qué nos distanciamos? —su pregunta me descolocó.

—No lo sé —respondí. Y era verdad. No sabía por qué, a pesar de todas las cosas que habíamos vivido, nos habíamos separado tanto.

—No tengo tu último número de móvil.

—Tampoco tengo el tuyo.

—Encuentro insólito que nos veamos unas tres o cuatro veces al año, si vivimos en un pueblo que es tan pequeño. Nuestras madres se ven siempre, ¿por qué nosotros no?

—Supongo que es porque cada uno de nosotros tenemos una vida armada ya. Tú estás con Tanya, yo estoy con Mike, los dos estudiamos en colegios distintos, en otras localidades…

—Yo me sigo viendo con Ben, y eso que no estamos en los mismos colegios.

—Y yo también me veo con Leah —entonces, las respuestas a nuestra distanciada amistad iban venían en mi cabeza. Ninguno de nosotros dos nos habíamos dedicado a nuestra amistad, a mantenerla con el paso de los años. Habíamos aprendido a quedarnos con los escasos momentos que compartíamos, sin importarnos el mañana.

—Extraño a mi ex compañera de banco.

—Y yo también —puse mis manos en sus rodillas y le acaricié con dulzura. Edward colocó sus manos sobre las mías, dándome calor. _Ya no nos volveríamos a separar, nunca más._

_La brisa del anochecer comenzó a elevarse por el sector, y ese fue nuestro impulso para hacer abandono de aquel lugar de descanso y partir rumbo a nuestras casas. Ya nos pondríamos de acuerdo a través de mensajes de textos o por correos electrónicos para juntarnos de nuevo._

Porque sabíamos que era el momento ideal para retomar todo, para comenzar todo si era necesario. Para atesorar nuevos recuerdos en nuestras memorias, de la mano del dolor.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Las partes que estaban en _cursiva_ eran del prólogo, o primer capítulo de este fic. Si se acuerdan del primer capítulo, no sería necesario que lo leyesen de nuevo, porque los recuerdos que faltan aún por abordar, tendrán un tanto que ver con lo que se escribió al comienzo de este fic.

Gracias por leer (:


	13. 2008

**2008.-**

**Celos.**

**

* * *

**

Estaba feliz de tenerle nuevamente como el mejor de mis amigos. Inventábamos cualquier excusa para vernos, para molestarnos, para disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Pero aquella extrema cercanía a su persona me hacía quererle como antes. Aquello ya era un hecho. Un hecho que me dolía hasta cuando respiraba.

_Mi madurez se había escapado al mundo de los marcianos, y todo por culpa de las alocadas hormonas. Ya no podía verle a la cara, me daba vergüenza, le gritaba y mandaba como cuando éramos pequeños._

—_Te pareces a la Bella de cuarto de primaria —me recriminaba, mientras yo intentaba cambiar la programación de la televisión. Estaba echada en la cama de mis padres, él subía y bajaba su cabeza para que el control remoto no enviara la señal al televisor._

—_Debo de parecerme, si soy la misma._

—_¿De verdad?_

—_Sí, sólo que más madura, en ese tiempo era mucho más gritona._

—_Hablando de esa época… ¿Podría confesarte algo, __Bells__? —se quedó quieto y gateó hasta mi cuerpo, se sentó a lo indio al frente de mí._

—_¿Algo como qué? —alcé una ceja, de seguro me saldría con alguna broma._

—_Es algo serio, no me mires con esa cara —al verle a los ojos, noté como sus orbes me dedicaban total atención. Edward me confesaría definitivamente algo importante._

—_Bueno, dime._

—_Cuando te conocí, y supe que me sentarían al lado tuyo, creí que era el niño más afortunado —se echó hacia atrás, para adoptar la misma posición que yo tenía. Le había bajado el volumen al televisor y miraba el cielo—, apenas te vi, supe que habías flechado mi corazón —culminó riéndose—, pensé que iba a ser un sentimiento fugaz, una semana, un mes, pero pasó todo primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto._

_Se quedó callado. Lentamente me senté de la misma forma en que Edward estuvo instantes previos. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido esto en aquellos años. Podría creer que cuando mayores, un noviazgo entre nosotros no hubiese sido extraño._

_Me provocaba dolor que me confesara tales cosas ahora. Saber que yo, Isabella Swan le gusté al chico que me gustó en los mismos años, y que más encima, ninguno de los dos supiera de este sentimiento…_

—_Ya que estamos con confesiones, yo también debería de decirte lo siguiente entonces… —acaparé toda su atención. Nos mirábamos fijamente—, tú también me gustaste, desde primero, hasta sexto._

_Nos dejamos de sostener las miradas. Edward fue mucho más sutil para confesarme su amor. Yo fui algo bruta, pero las cartas ya estaban echadas, solo quedaba o no vernos más o…_

_Reírnos por nuestra tardía confesión._

—_¿Qué crees que habríamos hecho en aquel tiempo si nos hubiésemos confesado?_

—_No lo sé, a lo mejor tú me habrías dado mi primer beso —hablé como si nada. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas. Edward también se sonrojó._

—_Estoy seguro que habrías sido mi novia._

_El silencio se hizo incómodo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de una forma tan mágicamente hermosa que me importaba un carajo que él estuviera de novio con otra, porque sentir los labios de Edward en los míos no tenía ni precio ni culpa._

_Fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Sentí el calor que recorre cada parte de tu cuerpo, toda la electricidad que provoca cuando un hombre te acaricia el cabello, para amoldar de mejor forma su cabeza con la de uno para que el beso sea más perfecto._

_Sentía las ganas de no respirar, con tal de no separarme de él._

_Mi problema era que ya sabía lo que me pasaba, estaba completamente enamorada de quien había sido mi primer amor. Aquel amor dulce, que se esconde con golpizas amachadas por parte de las féminas, con palabras feas, con gestos grotescos y simulaciones de odio tan bien recreadas por Helga de 'Hey Arnold'._

_Mi problema era que ya no podría disimular, porque él conocía mi secreto, y yo el de él. Ya no podría mirarle a la cara de la misma forma que lo hacía hasta minutos atrás. Porque había conocido el sabor de sus labios, aquel sabor que formaba parte de mi aroma, y que por nada del mundo quería abandonar._

_Mi problema era que de ahora en adelante, seguiría en una constante duda._

_Mi problema era que de ahora en adelante, comenzaría a sufrir por un amor no correspondido, porque, ¿Edward sentiría algo por mí? ¿Ahora?_

_Tanya y Edward se paseaban por todo Forks tomados de la mano, se besaban en cada esquina que encontraban y profesaban su amor como si se tratase del fin del mundo. Él dejó de ir a mi casa, comenzó a rebelarse frente a sus padres, yo comencé con mi último año escolar, mientras menos lo viera, mejor para mí. Se hacía difícil el poder estar en un mismo lugar, porque mi corazón se transformaba en un fuerte tronar, creía que todos los presentes lo podrían escuchar…_

Los meses seguían corriendo con la velocidad que les caracterizaba y nuevamente, para finales de junio, Edward se encontraba soltero.

A mí escasamente me interesaba aquello. Estaba aprendiendo a controlar todos mis movimientos cuando le tenía cerca de mí. Trataba de priorizar mis necesidades, y tenerle la mayoría del tiempo a mi lado no me ayudaba mucho. Él se había convertido en el nuevo profesor de baile de mi hermana, y eso significaba verle a lo menos, cuatro veces a la semana, si no eran más.

¿A quién le interesaba Edward Cullen, si la estaba pasando tan bien con el aniversario de mi colegio?

Me había propuesto con todos mis compañeros de salón y amigos ganar dicho evento, puesto que este sería nuestro último año como estudiantes secundarios. Llevábamos la ventaja en los puntajes de las actividades, pero teníamos una sola debilidad; los bailes.

Y eso lo sabían los demás salones, que eran ventajosos en esa especialidad.

Como todos éramos malazos para la coordinación de piernas, caderas y brazos, hicimos la elección de los representantes de manera justa. Nadie quería participar en el "tugar— tugar, salir a bailar". Porque no era un ritmo que se tenía que manejar, sino, unos veinte.

Para desgracia del salón, mi nombre fue el primer seleccionado. Y digo desgracia, porque yo era la menos coordinada de todos. Mi acompañante sería Mike. Él sonrió con la elección. Sabía que yo era _dos pies izquierdos_ y él también. Tendríamos que practicar muchísimo, el triple quizás.

La otra pareja de nuestro salón fue Teresa y Laurent. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, por lo que podrían congeniar de igual forma como lo haría con mi ex novio.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo en ensayar algunos ritmos durante el fin de semana, pero tuvimos la mala suerte que en el sitio donde practicaríamos no se iba a poder.

—Lo único que nos queda, es ir a tu casa, Bells.

—Pero Mike, tú sabes que yo vivo en Forks.

—¡Viajamos! Yo no tengo ningún problema —hablaba Laurent.

—Yo tampoco tengo problemas, es más, siempre me ha gustado la idea de conocer tu casa, Bells. Además, ¿tu mamá no se maneja un poco con esto de los bailecitos?

—Algo…

—Cualquiera se maneja más que nosotros, Tere —opinaba Laurent, riéndose.

—Entonces… ¿irán a mi casa?

—¡Sí! —concluían felices.

Llamé a mi madre, y ella gustosa de conocer a parte de mis amigos del colegio, accedió a ayudarnos con sus conocimientos.

Desafortunadamente la madre de Mike se había enfermado, y ella no podría ir a atender el negocio que tenían. Mike tendría que quedarse a trabajar, por lo que solamente, ensayarían en parejas Laurent y Teresa.

Los dos llegaron puntuales a mi casa. No era difícil encontrarla cuando venías en transporte particular. Los padres de Teresa no se quedaron en mi casa, y aprovecharon de conocer Forks, mientras ella, Laurent y yo, tratábamos de empaparnos de música.

—¿Y tú pareja, Bells? —preguntó mi madre, una vez de que se hubiesen presentado mutuamente.

—No pudo venir, problemas de último momento.

—Pero te costará mucho aprender los pasos básicos si no tienes a alguien. ¿Charlie?

—Ni lo sueñes, mujer —respondió mi padre, enterrado en el sillón, mientras veía la televisión.

—¿Y si le dices a Edward?

—¿Estás loca? De seguro que está descansando.

—¿Quién es Edward? —preguntó Teresa.

—¿Bella no les ha hablado de Eddie?

—No. No tenemos idea de quién es. ¿Es tu novio?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Es su amiguito de infancia. Yo iré a llamarle, no me tardo —mi madre salió del salón principal para tratar de ubicarle. Yo me senté en uno de los sillones. No quería ver a Edward, quería pensar en esto del baile concentradamente, y tenerle de pareja, no me haría cumplir con mi cometido—. Adivina, ¡viene enseguida!

Lo que me faltaba, tener a Edward de pareja…

Apareció mágicamente a los diez minutos, con su cabello mojado, desordenado por la corrida, traté de recordarme mentalmente que tenía que respirar.

—¡Abrazo de oso! —gritó cuando me vio, estrechándome entre sus brazos. Al diablo con todas mis indicaciones mentales, también lo estreché contra mi cuerpo, y nuestros aromas se mezclaron. Todo desaparecía cuando nos teníamos así.

—Gracias por venir, aunque no era necesario.

—Te ayudaré en lo que necesites —asentí, y le presenté a mis dos amigos. Teresa no dejaba de mirarle, a pesar que llevaba un par de semanas saliendo con un chico.

Mi madre comenzó con algunas lecciones de baile. Cosas sencillas, el baile pascuense tenía movimiento de caderas en forma de ocho, y las manos indicaban fenómenos naturales. Grabado en la memoria. Que la salsa tenía dos pasos hacia un lado, dos al otro, luego dos adelante, dos atrás, y después era lo mismo, pero jugando con las manos, también grabado en la memoria.

Aprender aquello de memoria era fácil, hacer que lo entendiesen mis pies era lo difícil.

Tener de vez en cuando la mano de Edward estrechando mi cintura, complicaba aún más las cosas.

—¡Concéntrate, Bella! Tienes que mirar a Edward a los ojos —me retaba mi madre— mira como lo hacen Laurent y Teresa.

Ambos se penetraban con la vista, molestándose. No es que yo no tuviese confianza con Edward. El problema era que había demasiada, pero solamente él y yo conocíamos ese secreto.

—Ahora, pasemos al vals —informaba mi madre, mientras se escuchaba el vals de los novios.

—Estás loca que bailaré esa canción —dije, mientras me sentaba en el sillón, respirando agitadamente.

—Bella, te pondrán esa canción sí o sí. Es la más conocida, así que deja de reprochar, y coloca una de tus manos en el hombro de Edward…

—Tía, ¿le parece si cambiamos las parejas? —interrumpió de pronto Teresa.

—Tienes razón, más que mal, todos ustedes están aprendiendo. _—_Edward me observó divertido, y le tomó la cintura a Teresa, sin dejar de mirarme.

¿Él estaba intentando sacarme celos?

Pues… lo estaba consiguiendo, me estaba sintiendo celosa.

Laurent hizo de payaso, y se arrodilló para que yo aceptase bailar con él. Recordé el motivo del ensayo, ganar el aniversario, pasarla bien con mis amigos, y traté de seguirle el juego.

El vals, fue lo mejor que me salió.

**.**

**.**

—Niños, ¿y si se quedan a dormir esta noche? —les ofreció mi madre.

—¿Nos podemos quedar, tía? —preguntaba ilusionado Laurent.

—No veo por qué no —contestaba—, tú también te puedes quedar, Eddie.

—¿Y él por qué? —me volvía a quejar.

—¡Porque es súper buena onda! —argumentaba Teresa, agarrándose del brazo de Edward. Él se limitaba a reír con su sonrisa tan particular.

—Pueden salir a dar alguna vuelta por ahí, y cuando lleguen, les tendré preparadas algunas camas improvisadas en el living, ¿les parece?

—Voy por un chaleco, entonces.

—¿Me puedes prestar uno, Bells?

—No te preocupes Isabella, yo le facilito mi chaleco a Teresa.

—¡Qué cortés, Eddie! —enfaticé irónicamente, mientras Teresa se ruborizaba.

Salimos a dar un par de vueltas, y Edward pasó a su casa a buscar una cámara fotográfica. La programó para que nos inmortalizara con el bosque de paisaje, e hicimos hora, comiendo algo de chatarra en una de las fuentes de soda.

Llegamos a mi casa a las dos horas después, e instalamos el DVD para que pudiésemos ver un par de películas.

Mi madre había bajado dos colchones. Laurent se estiró en el sillón de tres cuerpos y antes de que comenzara la película, se encontraba perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Apagué las luces, y cuando me volteé, Teresa se encontraba acostada al medio de los dos colchones.

—Tengo miedo de dormir en las esquinas, ¿no les incomoda que duerma al medio? —preguntaba.

—A mí no —contestaba Edward, acostándose al lado de ella. Yo no respondí, me acomodé al otro lado suyo, y traté de dormirme.

No podía.

Y no pude.

La película acabó, apagué el televisor, y los fuertes ronquidos de Laurent no me dejaban concentrarme, tampoco los suspiros de Teresa que emitía mientras dormía.

Silenciosamente me levanté y abrí la puerta de mi casa. Me senté en los escalones del porche y traté que el hielo de la noche me provocase sueño. Mas una mano me tomó del hombro e hizo que me asustara.

—Shh, despertarás a los chicos.

—No sabía que te preocupaba Laurent, pensé que pensabas en Teresa solamente.

—¿Estás celosa, Isabella Swan?

—¿De ti? Obvio que no. No siento nada por ti. Así que no puedo estar celosa.

—¿De verdad? —asentí, y eso fue lo último que hice, antes de sentir los labios de Edward aprisionar los míos. Dejé que él me guiase, como solía suceder siempre que nos besábamos. De a poco, su lengua se fue introduciendo a mi boca, llenándola. Mis brazos fueron atrapando su chaleco, atrayéndolo hacia mi cuerpo. Edward me afirmaba el rostro con dulzura, mi cuerpo tiritaba y no era de frío, sino por todo lo otro que me hacía sentir él cuando me besaba—. No te creo —susurró, volviéndome a besar.

—Puede vernos alguien, Edward —murmuraba, mientras seguíamos besándonos con menor intensidad.

—No creo que haya alguien despierto a estas horas —contestaba, buscando mis labios otra vez.

Lo abracé con fuerza y el correspondió mi muestra de cariño. Si los dos estábamos solteros, ¿por qué no teníamos una relación?

—Será mejor que entremos —le dije. Él se puso de pie y me dio su mano. Me besó por última vez y nos acostamos separados por culpa de Teresa.

**.**

**.**

Edward se marchó después del desayuno. Nosotros nos quedamos buscando en mi casa algún tipo de vestimenta que nos sirviese para cada estilo de baile, y después, nos marchamos a Seattle, junto a los padres de Teresa, que nos habían ido a buscar.

Íbamos en la mitad del viaje, y aprovechando que Laurent seguía durmiendo, Teresa hizo un comentario que me descolocó.

—Es bastante guapo ese tal Edward.

—¿Lo crees? Yo encuentro que es un tipo común y corriente.

—¿Eso piensas? Por lo que ayer vi, no parecía que pensaras lo que me acabas de decir—me ruboricé, y preferí desviar la mirada—, no creas que me gustó Edward. Sí, es lindo de cara, muy simpático y todo, pero yo acabo de comenzar una relación, y estoy feliz de aquella. Edward se ve bien contigo, así que, ¡mucho ánimo! Se nota a leguas que se quieren demasiado —concluyó, sonriendo.

Me limité a sonreír, puesto que era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

Sonreír.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora:**

Increíble, pero queda poquito para que esta historia llegue a su fin, dos capítulo más, y el epílogo ;_;

Gracias totales a quienes leen este fic :D una dedicación especial para la **Jenni**, que retomará la lectura XD


	14. 2009

**2009.**_—_

**Delicado.**

**

* * *

**

Había perdido la habilidad de razonar incluso, cuántos segundos, minutos u horas habían transcurrido.

Unos anaranjados rayos de sol irrumpían en la habitación de Edward, dándonos a entender que quizás, estaría pronto a anochecer. Estos rayitos alumbraban nuestros cuerpos, que estaban cubiertos por las frazadas de su cama.

No había sonido alguno en aquellas cuatro paredes que nos molestase. Llegué a creer, que no era capaz de distinguir los ruidos del exterior, porque cuando descansaba mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, escuchando los latidos de su corazón como una música perfecta, con mis manos aprisionándole su cuerpo desnudo, de iguales condiciones que el mío, nada en el mundo tenía sentido.

Esto de entregarse 'en todos los sentidos' era nuevo para nosotros. Nuevo, pero increíblemente fascinante, emocionante, alucinante. Sencillamente, lo mejor.

Y posiblemente hubiese sido perfecto, si ambos fuésemos una pareja. Porque nos amábamos, pero seguíamos sin decírselos al mundo que era Forks.

_**We might kiss when we are alone**_

_(Puede ser que nos besemos cuando estamos solos)_

_**when nobody's watching**_

_(Cuando nadie nos está mirando)_

_**we might take it home**_

_(Puede que vayamos a casa)_

_**we might make out when nobody's there**_

_(Que lo hagamos cuando no haya nadie)_

_**it's not that we're scared**_

_(No es que tengamos miedo)_

_**it's just that it's delicate**_

_(Es simplemente que es algo delicado)_

Edward bajó su nariz a mi cuello y exhaló aire, provocándome unas cosquillas que me hicieron volver al estado de coma del que me encontraba despertando.

—Pensé que estabas dormida —susurró, luego de haber depositado un beso donde segundos antes, su esencia había incitado estragos en mí.

—No podría hacer aquello.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó algo asombrado, aunque no me deshizo de su abrazo.

—Dormir a tu lado sería desaprovechar mi tiempo —él no me contestó, por lo que supe inmediatamente que exigía que le explicase de mejor forma lo que le acababa de decir— ahora tengo la oportunidad de hablarte, de sentirte, de tenerte… como si fueses mi novio —admití ruborizándome.

Su corazón se sobresaltó un instante, y le quise abrazar con más fuerza.

Esto no tenía sentido, por donde lo quisiese analizar. A Edward y a mí, nos encantaba hacernos daño.

El móvil de Edward volvió a vibrar. Estaba en el velador, entremedio de la fotografía que nos tomamos cuando nos licenciamos de la enseñanza básica en el 2004 y de su licenciatura del año pasado, de la enseñanza media, junto a su familia y Tanya.

—Será mejor que le contestes, lleva mucho tiempo llamándote —hablé, arrinconándome en su cama, tratando de tapar lo que sus ojos ya conocían. Él bufó, y se estiró para alcanzar su celular. Era la llamada perdida número treinta y ocho de Tanya.

No es que las estuviese contando mientras estaba junto a Edward. Sin querer observé el frontis del celular, que anunciaba la cantidad de veces que su novia intentaba contactar a su novio. Dejó el aparato encima de su pecho, donde momentos anteriores mi cabeza gozaba de aquel sitio.

Volvió a vibrar.

—Tanya… —susurró aburrido, cuando se dignó a contestarle.

No quise escuchar la nueva mentira, y me tapé los oídos con ambas manos, metiéndome entre las frazadas. Escuchaba leves palabras, mientras mi cabeza intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Cuando la magia acababa, toda la culpa de nuestros actos caía sobre mí, haciéndome sentir sucia, cobarde, mentirosa.

Terminó de hablar con ella, esperé unos instantes, respiré pesadamente y comencñe a moverme entre las tapas.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi casa. Tengo que terminar un informe para la universidad.

—Ese lo terminaste ayer.

—Hablo de otro. Yo hago muchos informes —le contra atacaba, mientras tomaba la sábana y me envolvía con ella. Edward entendió que tenía que darme espacio para salir, puesto que no era acróbata y no podría saltar encima de él.

Fui recogiendo mi ropa, y a medida que la veía toda revuelta en el piso junto a la de Edward, la culpa se apoderaba todavía más de mi vida. Mis ojos me amenazaban con llorar, cuando acababa de cubrir mis partes íntimas.

—_Soy una puta_… —me auto califiqué en voz alta.

—No lo eres —Edward me abrazó por detrás— yo soy el único culpable de todo esto —se distanció un poco, y sin pedirme permiso, abrochó mi sujetador con lentitud. Cada roce se sentía como el fuego, y a pesar de ser abrumador y sofocante, un hielo recorría toda mi anatomía. Los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron, y un regado de besos en mi espalda aceleró las pulsaciones de mi corazón.

_**So why do you fill my sorrow**_

_(Entonces por qué alimentas mi pena)_

_**with the words you've borrowed**_

_(Con palabras prestadas)_

_**from the only place you've know**_

_(Del único Lugar que conoces)_

_**and why do you sing hallelujah**_

_(Y por qué cantas aleluya)_

_**if it means nothing to you**_

_(Si no significo nada para ti)_

_**why do you sing with me at all?**_

_(¿Por qué aún cantas conmigo?)_

—Y lo único que haces, es empeorar las cosas —le reté, aunque sin la autoridad necesaria para que desistiera de sus caricias.

Buscó una vez más mis labios y los encontró, pero con sabor a sal. Me levanté y me coloqué la camisa que llevaba puesta hacía un par de horas atrás. Edward también comenzó a vestirse. Abrió la ventana, mientras ordenaba su cama.

Sus pensamientos a pesar de no ser leídos en mi mente, eran claros en el ambiente.

Había frustración, pero también impotencia.

Mi cabeza taladraba un inmenso agujero, porque seguía sin entender el objetivo de esta relación-no-relación que llevábamos desde finales del año pasado, cuando decidimos voluntariamente, entregarnos el uno al otro por amor, de la máxima forma posible.

No había miedo… ¿Tan delicado era nuestro asunto?

**We might live like never before**

(Puede ser que vivamos como nunca antes)

**when there's nothing to give**

(Cuando no haya nada que dar)

**well how can we ask for more**

(Entonces cómo pediremos más)

**we might make love in some sacred place**

(Puede ser que hagamos el amor en algún lugar sagrado)

**the look on your face is delicate**

(La mirada en su cara es delicada)

—Ven aquí —indicó, una vez que se había vuelto a sentar en la orilla de su cama. Me di la vuelta, para que viese mi expresión.

Mas poco le importó mi naufragio y me guió hasta su cuerpo, arrastrándome de las manos. Me sentó en el espacio que quedó entre sus piernas. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y nos fuimos meciendo lentamente, mientras nuestros brazos se entrelazaban bajo mis senos.

—¿Estás mejor? —averiguó, luego de unos instantes que parecieron eternos.

—Nunca lo podré estar, si sigo de esta forma contigo —aclaré, sin dejar de mecernos.

—Parecemos enfermos mentales.

—¿Tan así es nuestra situación?

—Yo creo que sí. Es algo delicado. Muy delicado.

—Deberíamos de cuidarlo, entonces —opiné, sabiendo que hoy tampoco podría conjugar a las fuerzas para salvar la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

—Prometo que lo haré —concluyó, posando sus labios en mi cráneo. Por muy hermosas que sonaran aquellas palabras, sabía mi exaltado corazón que habían muy pocas posibilidades de que se cumplieran.

_**So why do you fill my sorrow**_

_(Entonces por qué alimentas mi pena)_

_**with the words you've borrowed**_

_(Con palabras prestadas)_

_**from the only place you've know**_

_(Del único Lugar que conoces)_

_**and why do you sing hallelujah**_

_(Y por qué cantas aleluya)_

_**if it means nothing to you**_

_(Si no significo nada para ti)_

_**why do you sing with me at all?**_

_(¿Por qué aún cantas conmigo?)_

—Es delicado… —repetí, cerrando los ojos.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Queda un capítulo y el epílogo (en la actualización anterior, había sacado mal los cálculos xD).

Mi lado dramático me pide que le dé un final no lindo a esta historia… pero mi otro lado (más humano y más feliz) me dice que escriba lo que he estado pensando desde el comienzo de este fic.

Bueno, ya queda poquito para saber qué lado ha ganado *—*

La canción que le dio el título a esta actualización, (además de formar parte del capítulo) se llama _Delicate,_ y es de _Damien Rice._

Ese maldito cantante se ha encargado de resumir mi vida amorosa en tres canciones: _9 crimes, Delicate _y_ Accidental Babies._

Si algún día sienten que su vida es una mierda, y que nadie les puede entender, escuchen a Damien Rice, y se sentirán tan identificados, que llorarán xD


	15. 2010

**Último capítulo**

**

* * *

**

_Ya habíamos tenido muchas oportunidades desde que lamentablemente, las malas noticias nos volvían a unir._

_Me había acostumbrado a vivir sin Edward. Y ahora era vital para mi existencia._

_Había olvidado por completo todas sus facetas, la del chico bueno, amoroso, divertido y sonriente. Aquel que no le importaba decir algo, porque lo decía, le nacía de su interior como a cada uno de nosotros le nace respirar, incluso en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Fue así que una mañana del 2010 le pedí a Dios que me diera una señal, que me mostrase algo para que me hiciera pensar si seguía acallando mis sentimientos en mi pecho, o me arriesgaba y no pensaba más en Mike, Tanya, las penas y las culpas._

_Y me señal apareció, cruzando la esquina de la calle._

_

* * *

_

**2010.-**

**¿Enfrentar?**

**

* * *

**

—¡Bella! —gritó animoso. Por un momento deseé verlo y no pensé que ese también, era el deseo de Dios.

Se quedó esperándome al frente de la vereda a que yo le acompañase en su caminata. De seguro que también iba a la universidad, como yo.

—Nunca te he encontrado por estos horarios, camino al terminal —fue mi manera de saludarle.

—Me he quedado dormido —contestó con su habitual sonrisa. Empezamos a caminar con un poco de prisa, el bus partiría dentro de unos quince minutos.

Edward se ofreció a comprar ambos boletos, mientras yo iba a buscar sitio en la locomoción. Suerte o no, encontré dos asientos que estaban juntos. Me adueñé del de la ventana, tendría una interesante muestra de vida silvestre en el recorrido.

Al momento llegó, y me entregó el pasaje.

—Gracias —musité débilmente. Toqué su mano _sin querer_ y la misma electricidad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de su cuerpo, hizo que mi anatomía comenzara a ser llenada de sangre frenéticamente. No le veía de hacía dos meses. Dos meses de abstinencia perdida.

Sonrió otra vez, y pude ver como se tocaba la mano. Mi corazón latió un poco más rápido. Saqué mi mp3 y me puse los audífonos.

—¿No quieres conversar?

—¿Ah? —me regaló su mirada inquisidora. Dejé el mp3 con sus audífonos en el bolso pequeño de la mochila.

—En dos semanas más… Alice recibe su primera comunión.

—Dímelo a mí, que soy su hermana.

—Iremos a tu casa. Sabes el motivo, ¿no? —asentí. Tía Esme sería la madrina de mi hermana— ¿te comportarás así de fría conmigo? Las personas pueden sospechar —agregó, acercándose un poco más a mí, puesto que su brazo molestaba a las personas que iban tomando posición de los asientos restantes.

—Me comportaré, como siempre ha sido.

—Ya no sería necesario —sus palabras me desconcertaron— ahora… no habría necesidad de ocultar nada. Su rostro fue ocupando parte de mi espacio, no atinaba a correrme o a agarrarle la cara y cortar la lentitud de su acción. Sus labios se posaron dulcemente en la comisura de los míos. Cerré los ojos cuando el escalofrío me recorrió desde la nuca hasta el final de mi espalda. Edward sacó su mp3 y se fue escuchando música. Le imité, pero ninguna melodía pudo llevarme al mundo que solía transportarme con las canciones.

No necesitaba de otro mundo, si estaba Edward a mi lado.

Nos bajamos en el terminal de buses y juntos nos dirigimos a la universidad. Ya teníamos que separarnos, cada uno estudiaba cosas totalmente distintas.

—El próximo miércoles… también me quedaré dormido —acotó, mientras se desviaba por el camino de cemento.

—El próximo miércoles… —repetí, llevándome los dedos dónde Edward había posado un casto beso.

.

.

Estúpidamente, el miércoles me arreglé más de la cuenta.

Él no aparecía por ningún sitio, y yo no quería verme como alguien necesitaba de afecto. Mucho menos de él.

A quién miento, maldición.

El chofer del bus se subió y encendió el motor, mientras cobraba los pasajes. Edward se subió y me divisó, mientras le observaba con una sonrisa que no pude evitar efectuar.

—No te dejaría plantada.

—Esto no es una cita —ambos sonreímos.

A diferencia del viaje pasado, conversamos de muchas cosas. La mayoría sin sentido. No nos habíamos visto en dos meses, y nos pusimos al día en nuestras actividades. ¿Era tan difícil mantener un tipo de relación con Edward, de esta forma?

La respuesta era obvia. Sí.

Era difícil porque había sentimientos más fuertes que una amistad. Muestras de cariño más elocuentes que una amistad. Ganas de cruzar la línea y ser algo más… que amigos.

—Has puesto tu cara de niña pensante. Dime, qué ocurre ahí dentro.

—Pienso en lo difícil que es mantener una relación así.

—Lo dijimos una vez, era 'delicado'.

—Lástima que no tenga fuerza, consistencia.

—Depende de nosotros.

—Más de ti que por mí. Yo estoy soltera por la vida.

—Yo también.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Una semana? ¿Tres días? —si habíamos avanzado tres peldaños, habíamos retrocedido cinco.

—Te confieso que no quiero estar soltero.

—Y tienes el jodido descaro de decírmelo —me volteé lo que pude en el asiento, pero Edward fue más rápido y tomó mi rostro. Inhalé aire, nos observamos, nos besamos.

—Alguien nos puede ver aquí… —susurré asustada. Levanté mi cabeza y todos los pasajeros estaban pendientes de sus metros cuadrados reducidos en asientos.

—¿Y qué tiene?

—¿Cómo que qué tiene?

—Tú y yo estamos solteros.

—Pero quieres volver con Tanya.

—En ningún momento he dicho eso, estás poniendo acciones y palabras en mi boca —me regañó golpeándome la cabeza con dos de sus dedos— yo quiero que tú me quites la soltería —agregó, momento después de un breve silencio.

—Estás jugando con fuego. Este quema… y duele —finalicé, no creyéndole.

—Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, Bells. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿no quieres que tengamos una relación como la gente? —el bus se estacionó en el terminal de buses, y todos los pasajeros comenzaron a descender—. No me lo respondas ahora. El domingo —concluyó, levantándose.

—¿Y si mi respuesta es no? —le dije, una vez abajo del transporte.

—La aceptaré —comentó.

.

.

_Enfrentar o desistir._

Ese era mi dilema desde que había comenzado a tener una relación no relación con Edward.

Y siempre desistía de mis principios. De mi cariño y respeto propio.

_Enfrentar o desistir._

Era mi dilema desde que Edward me había pedido que fuese su novia. No fue la declaración más romántica, y nunca me esperé que lo hiciera de ese modo. Nunca creí que me lo pediría, _de hecho_.

Si desistía a esta oportunidad, desistiría a todas las otras formas de acercarme a Edward.

Si enfrentaba todo esto, de una vez por todas, lo más probable era que podría compartir el resto de mis días con él.

Porque había intentado olvidarlo, fijarme en otras personas, y no conseguía hacerlo.

.

.

La ceremonia religiosa acabó alrededor de las trece de la tarde. La familia de Edward y la mía completa —un par de tíos por aquí, y otros primos lejanos por allá— asistió y llenó tres corridas de asientos. Alice recibió muchos presentes, y para desgracia mía, nos pidieron una fotografía familiar dentro de la parroquia, donde se había efectuado la primera comunión de ella.

La iglesia se encontraba a pocas cuadras de nuestra casa, por lo que todos nos fuimos caminando tranquilamente. Edward a mi lado.

Me tomó de la mano sutilmente y depositó un beso en ella. No puede evitar el mirar hacia todos lados.

—Tranquila, que no he hecho nada del otro mundo —murmuró, adelantándose.

Llegamos a mi casa, la habíamos dejado decorada junto a mi madre y una tía la noche anterior. Parecía una pequeña recepción de recién casados. Al centro de la mesa, había un pastel de dos pisos, que combinaba con el blanco del mantel, los globos y las cintas que caían del techo.

—Bells, ¿me ayudas a servir el aperitivo? —me preguntaba mi madre, mientras hacía sentar a los invitados.

—Déjame cambiarme de ropa, enseguida bajo —pedí. No estaba muy cómoda usando vestido.

—Ve tranquila, Bells, yo ayudaré a tu madre —tía Esme se ofreció, y juntas se dirigieron a la cocina.

Subí rápida, pero torpemente los peldaños de la escalera, comencé a buscar algo más cómodo para vestir, tiré la ropa seleccionada a la cama, y trataba de desabrocharme el cierre del vestido. El sonido de mi puerta abrirse me hizo voltear y dejar a medias el cierre.

—Hola —dijimos al mismo tiempo. Sentí algo de vergüenza al tenerle dentro de mi habitación. No es que nunca estuviésemos aquí, habíamos incluso intimado un par de veces con estas cuatro paredes de testigos, pero el efecto _familia_ en la planta baja, podría estarme conmocionando un poco.

Se acercó y se posicionó detrás de mi espalda. Sus dedos recorrieron la piel desnuda que había quedado descubierta. Aquella simple caricia hizo que mis vellos se erizasen. Bajó el resto del cierre y selló su trabajo con un beso. No aguanté más, me volteé y busqué sus labios para unirlos con los míos.

Era un beso necesario. Su lengua entró de inmediato a recorrer mi boca, yo le dejaba que la explorara, mientras mis manos jugaban a atrapar sus cobrizos cabellos. Me fue arrastrando a la pared más cercana y puso sus manos en mi espalda, para que no dejase de sentir calor. Sus besos bajaron hasta mi cuello, podía respirar, aunque agitada.

Escuchamos un ruido en el pasillo y nos separamos instantáneamente. ¡Verdad! Tenía vergüenza porque abajo había una enorme cantidad de gente.

—Estás roja —me habló, posando sus manos en cada mejilla.

—Enfrento —respondí. Él ladeó su cabeza, sonriéndome— quiero quitarte la soltería, quiero compartir algo contigo y no arrepentirme. Vivir sin miedo a que nos descubran, porque deseo que todo el mundo sepa lo que siento por ti —no pude seguir hablando, su boca me callaba de la manera más dulce que había conocido en mi existencia.

Entre sus cascadas de besos, divisé que no estábamos solos en la habitación. Jasper y Alice nos observaban atentamente. Empujé a Edward.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Alice, Jasper! No es lo que ustedes piensan —dije tontamente. Los dos despertaron de su asombro, y salieron corriendo del cuarto.

—¿Y esa aclaración tan tonta? —se mofó de mi actuar. Yo trataba de subirme el cierre, pero no podía—. Cámbiate de ropa, yo iré a ver a los chicos.

—¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? —me quejé con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Mi hermana y su amigo nos habían visto muy comprometedoramente.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que los novios se besen? —agregó, mientras me dejaba sola en la habitación. Se me olvidaba que ahora éramos novios...

¡Pero de todas formas!

.

.

No bajé de mi habitación hasta que escuché a mi madre gritar mi nombre, para que fuese a la mesa. Todos almorzaríamos. Con vergüenza descendí los escalones, escuchaba la risa de Alice y su amigo. Apenas me vieron, ella bajó la mirada avergonzada, y su amigo trataba de animarla. Me sentí fatal. Alice era apenas una niña, recién estaba aprendiendo acerca de las cosas, y ver aquello…

Ayudé a servir los platos a mi madre, para mi desgracia-suerte, Edward estaba sentado al lado mío, teníamos a Jasper y Alice al frente.

Todos comenzaron a comer, e hicieron un brindis por Alice. Ella sonrió débilmente y eso de inmediato alertó a mamá y papá.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño? —preguntó Charlie. Boté el tenedor al plato, inconscientemente. El estruendo hizo que algunos invitados se callasen.

—No… no pasa nada… papá —respondió cortadamente. Edward tomó mi mano por debajo del mantel.

—Estás rara, Alice. Hace un momento estabas completamente feliz —mi madre seguía echándole más leña al fuego. Jasper, Alice Edward y yo nos miramos simultáneamente, y eso no pasó desapercibido en el tío Carlisle.

—¿Ustedes tuvieron que ver en algo? —nos preguntó. Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían. Ahora un grácil silencio inundaba a los invitados, que no dejaban de observarnos. Mi corazón latió mucho más, cuando Edward tomó mi mano e hizo que me pusiera de pie, junto a él.

—Edward… —susurré, olvidándome de respirar.

—Aprovechando que están todos aquí, Bella y yo tenemos que contarles algo —se afinó la garganta, mis padres le veían atentamente, al igual que los suyos—. Hace muchos años atrás conocí a esta mujer, y me enamoré profundamente de ella —en mi vida había sentido tanta vergüenza, mas no pude evitar sonreír. Se veía tan hermoso con sus ojos esmeraldas, viéndome solamente a mí—, como todo niño, dejé de pensar en el primer amor, y tuve muchas conquistas. Con el tiempo me centré en Tanya, y creí que sería ella la mujer de mi vida. Pero Emmett murió —aquello nos quitó la sonrisa de la cara— y la persona que nunca se apartó de mí, fue Bella. El dolor nos volvió a unir, y los sentimientos que creía enterrados y sin importancia, volvieron a florecer en mí. Uno de los días más felices, fue cuando ella me confesó sus sentimientos, y supimos que no podríamos estar separados.

Toda la vergüenza que sentí al comienzo se fue evaporando. Edward enfrenta con decisión, yo también tenía que hacerlo, no podía sentir otra cosa que orgullo en estos momentos.

—Hoy… —hablé débilmente— hemos decidido enfrentar lo que sentimos, no ocultarlo, porque un amor tan bello, como el que tenemos, no merece vivir entre paredes, escondido. Edward y yo, somos novios —finalicé, con voz más fuerte. No tenía que temer. Él estaba conmigo, y yo estaba con él.

—¿Eso era todo? —Carlisle me desconcertó con su pregunta. Él entendió nuestra duda y sonrió— lo de sus sentimientos los sabemos hace años, por algo somos sus padres.

—Pensamos que serían novios en la secundaria —comentó Esme— pero cada uno siguió con lo suyo. Nos pusimos muy tristes, ¿Cierto Renée?

—Por supuesto que sí. Hasta habíamos soñado con su matrimonio —agregaba mi madre.

—Lo único que no hubiera permitido, hubiera sido que dejases embarazada a mi hija —expuso mi padre.

—¡Charlie! —grité avergonzada. Toda tensión se había ido. Los invitados comenzaban a comer nuevamente.

—¿Desde cuándo… sospechan? —quise saber. Edward y yo ya estábamos sentados, pero nuestras manos no se soltaban por ningún motivo.

—Ese será un secreto profesional —argumentó Carlisle, haciendo alusión al secreto de confesión— pero tranquilos, que nosotros les daremos todo el apoyo en su relación.

Alice y Jasper se relajaron y volvieron a la normalidad. Luego de los bajativos, los juegos de cartas no se hicieron de esperar, y toda la gente se quedó en casa, hasta la hora del crepúsculo.

Edward y yo salimos al porche, para ver la caída del sol.

Se apoyó en uno de los pilares, y mi espalda estaba contra su pecho. No hacía frío, pero una leve brisa corría en aquel instante. Su abrazo era la mejor protección.

Si hubiésemos sido más consistentes y más valientes, hubiésemos disfrutado de una relación desde muchos años atrás. Pero creo ahora, que todo lo sufrido valió la pena. Porque aumentó el sentimiento, la fuerza. Pasó de ser algo infantil a maduro. De un granito creció un hermoso árbol que nos cuidará de la excesiva luz, y nos dejará descansar en su sombra. Todo es completamente maravilloso ahora.

Mi corazón podía amar libre y felizmente. Se había convertido en una mariposa, libre y feliz.

Y ya no se debía de ocultar a nadie, porque había enfrentado.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —inquirió, sin siquiera verme a la cara.

—En la felicidad. En lo hermosa que es, cuando la enfrentas.

—Nos queda toda una vida para disfrutarla.

—Increíble, toda una vida —dije, apagando mi voz. Su abrazo me acurrucó, y sentí su respiración cálida en mi cuello.

—Toda una vida —repitió, dejando un beso cerca de mi cuello.

.

.

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo sé... lo sé… hay algunas que no querían que se quedara con Edward XD jajaja pero mi parte buena floreció y los dejé juntos, enfrentando sus sentimientos ^^.

Queda el epílogo de este fics, ahí me despediré como corresponde de este fics u.u

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido estos últimos días =)


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

**2024**

* * *

Regresar a Forks, cuando te habías acostumbrado a la rutina de vivir en una ciudad como Chicago, era realmente extraño.

Si bien es cierto teníamos junto a Edward un hogar estable, trabajo seguro y una vida inalterable en aquella ciudad, le habíamos prometido a nuestras respectivas madres que la educación de Carlie sería en Forks, en el mismo colegio donde Edward y yo nos conocimos, cuando teníamos la misma edad que nuestra hija, seis.

Finalizando las vacaciones de verano, tomamos nuestras maletas y volvimos al Forks que seguía vivo en nuestros recuerdos, en las fotografías del antaño, las vivencias de nuestros familiares y las noticias vía internet.

Edward se encargó de hacer los trámites de la mudanza, 'ese trabajo es para hombres' acusó, cuando quise ayudarlo. A Esme, Reneé y a mí, nos dejó el trabajo de la decoración de nuestro nuevo hogar, una casita modesta, ubicada a escasos metros de la casa de Rose y sus dos hijas, ahora todas unas señoritas.

Ambos habíamos dejado aquella ciudad cargada de árboles, lluvia y frío a finales del 2014, cuando nos licenciamos en nuestras respectivas carreras. Edward obtuvo una beca en Chicago, y decidimos entonces vivir juntos, independizarnos de nuestra familia y poder experimentar nuestro amor, como si estuviésemos casados. La posibilidad de que yo siguiese estudiando y ampliando mi campo laboral en Chicago, era mayor a la que me entregaba Seattle, por lo que junto a mi novio, comencé a estudiar también.

Y nos casamos en marzo del 2018, calculando el día en que nuestros ojos se posaron en los del otro. Fue una boda sencilla, con nuestros familiares y amigos en común. Jasper aprovechó de pedir la mano de mi hermana, delante de todos los presentes. Sabíamos que ellos dos acabarían juntos, pero creímos que sería Alice la que le pediría formalizar su relación. Nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, y eso dio mucha más emotividad a la petición. Intentamos contactar con Ben y Ángela, los cuales se habían casado hacía ya un par de años atrás, pero por trabajo de ella, ahora se encontraban viviendo en Alemania. Pasaban e un país a otro, y eso hacía tuviésemos poco contacto, el mismo trabajo y la diferencia de horarios nos impedía la comunicación.

No llevábamos siquiera el año de casados cuando los extraños malestares en mi cuerpo, dieron los indicios de que no vivía solamente para mí, sino, para otro pequeño ser que se acunaba en mi vientre.

Estaba embarazada.

_Asustada, eufórica, llorona, alegre._

Pero embarazada.

¿Edward?

Edward lloraba como un niño. Su mirada, su preocupación, sus gestos, sus nuevas promesas, brincos y saltos, sólo hacían que lo amase más, si era posible.

Aún no podía entender cómo cabía tanto amor en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el mío. De seguro que Carlie era la respuesta; tanto amor debía de ser mutado en algo tan precioso como un hijo, una bendición. Lo que nos faltaba para ser felices, para convertirnos en una _familia._

Qué hermosa es aquella palabra. Ahora ya no pensaba solamente en mi familia, Charlie, Renée y Alice, sino que también, en la mía, la propia, la que iría construyendo con amor y más amor, junto a Edward. Junto a mi hija.

Esme y Renée se turnaban mes por medio a ayudarme con los cuidados de nuestra recién nacida. Yo no pensaba dejar a Edward solo en Chicago, somos una familia y estaríamos juntos hasta la eternidad y tan solo, le quedaban dos años para concluir con la especialización por la cual había sido becado. Las atenciones de las expertas madres no se hicieron necesarias con el tiempo, y nosotros tres congeniamos a la perfección. Carlie eran las palabras que faltaban en nuestro puzle para que estuviese completo.

Si la vida me había hecho sufrir en los años de niñez y adolescencia, ahora me regalaba una vida encantadoramente mágica junto a mi familia, podía entender a la perfección, con madurez y convicción, que todo ocurría por algo, necesariamente.

.

Los vidrios del vehículo estaban empañados por la calefacción y nuestras respiraciones. Carlie intentaba ver el paisaje verde y espeso, pero la lluvia del exterior no se lo permitía.

—¿Falta mucho, papi? —preguntaba dulcemente, mientras hacía otro intento por ver.

—La nada misma, cariño —respondía mi esposo, sin quitar la vista del volante.

—Ya quiero ver a los abuelos, a mis tíos, a mis primos, ¡a todos! —exclamaba feliz—, ¿iremos a ver a tío Emmett también, mami?

—Claro que sí, preciosa —me di la media vuelta para acariciarle sus bucles cobrizos—, mañana estará el clima de mejor ánimo, y podremos ir a dejarle flores, las que tú quieras —Carlie sonrió, y se dedicó a tararear canciones infantiles, mientras mi mano iba descansando en la pierna de Edward. En un semáforo en rojo, depositó un suave beso en mi palma, regalándome una de sus torcidas sonrisas después.

No pensamos que nos tendrían preparada una fiesta de bienvenida. De hecho, Carlie se asustó cuando se percató que había personas dentro de nuestro nuevo hogar, pero al detectarlas como sus familiares, sonrió y corrió a los brazos de sus abuelos.

Ponernos al día en cuanto a los últimos acontecimientos de la familia, el creciente nuevo integrante, Hale Swan, la beca al extranjero de Adara, los nuevos proyectos de Esme, el mejor cargo de mi madre en el colegio y de mi padre en la jefatura de policías…

Todo crecía a nuestro alrededor.

.

—Hola papá. Apuesto a que no adivinas quién te ha venido a visitar.

—Has un intento, danos algún indicio de que estás jugando con nosotras, papá —decía la otra hermana.

Increíblemente, un ligero viento removió el cabello de Carlie, que se encontraba escondida a modo de sorpresa tras las piernas de Edward.

—¡Bingo! —gritaron las dos rubias castañas.

—Ven aquí, Carlie —llamó una de ellas a mi hija, quien tomó el ramito de flores que había comprado a la entrada del campo santo. Con más confianza, se fue dando saltitos al lugar donde le esperaban sus primas. Se persignó la frente con la cabeza gacha, y entró al mausoleo de la familia Cullen. El único que aguardaba aquel lugar, era Emmett.

—Hola tío, te he escogido estas flores —le contaba, mientras las sacaba del envoltorio confeccionado con periódico y las iba distribuyendo en los jarrones que tenía Emmett.

—Son muy lindas, tienes buen gusto.

—Gracias, prima —Carlie sonreía. Edward y yo nos acercamos más al lugar. Rose se quedó atrás.

—Más rato le iré a saludar —contestó, sin que nosotros le exigiésemos que lo hiciera. Ella nunca tuvo una relación con otro hombre, y todos decidimos dejar de aconsejarle, cuando nos amenazó con irse y cortar lazos. Se dedicó mil por ciento a cada una de sus hijas, y la pena de haber perdido a Emmett, a pesar de haber transcurrido diecisiete años, todavía no le abandonaba. Seguía siendo hermosa, pero sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento especial. Una parte de ella, también había muerto junto al amor de su vida—. Tengo que hablar cosas personales con él, y estoy segura que no querrán escucharlas —agregó, tratando de alivianar la conversación.

—Vamos a molestar a los abuelos, ¿quieres venir, Carlie? —le preguntó Alesti. Ella asintió, mientras las hermanas acariciaban la pared que les separaba de forma física con su padre.

—Chao, tío. Ahora que vivo aquí, vendré a verte más seguido. Pórtate bien, y no hagas travesuras en el cielo —mi hija se despidió, y comenzó a corretear con sus primas.

—_Emmett_ —susurró Edward. Pasó sus dedos por el mármol que tapaba el sitio donde yacían los restos del mayor de los Cullen—. Mira nada más, sigues igual de joven —comentó, mientras tomaba la fotografía de Emmett— y uno avejentándose, creo que tendré entradas en la cabeza, como papá —su comentario me hizo sonreír, a pesar del momento—. Te extraño mucho, hermano. Desearía que pudieses vivir con nosotros todo esto. Yo no podré corretear a todos los pretendientes de tus hijas. Tendré que reclutar a Jasper.

Edward carraspeó para tratar de disimular las ganas que tenía de llorar. Me acerqué a él y le abracé con ternura.

—Créeme que él está siempre con nosotros, amor —dije, tratando de contener mis propias lágrimas.

Una nueva brisa sacudió nuestros cabellos, secando todo indicio de llantos.

Emmett jamás nunca nos dejaría.

.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Hermosa, hija.

—¿Papá irá con nosotras?

—Por supuesto que sí. No me perdería por nada del mundo el primer día de clases de mi pequeña.

—Ya no soy pequeña, papá. Ahora voy a la escuela —alardeó Carlie, agarrando las mejillas de Edward.

—Es verdad, mi niña está creciendo. Ahora ve a despedirte de tus abuelas, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primer día de clases —Carlie obedeció a su padre, y corrió al comedor para despedirse de Renée y Esme. Sus dos abuelos se encontraban trabajando.

Los tres nos subimos al automóvil y nos fuimos conversando el resto del trayecto hasta la escuela. Al igual que nosotros, muchos padres acompañaban a los más pequeños, mientras los más grandes, conversaban entusiasmados. Otros, no tanto.

Nos dirigimos al salón que estaba asignado para el primer nivel de primaria. En aquel lugar se aglomeraba la mayor cantidad de padres. Algunos futuros compañeros de Carlie, lloraban en los regazos e sus progenitores, mientras que otros, posaban alegres ante las cámaras fotográficas.

—Pónganse ustedes dos, para sacarles una foto —nos habló Edward. Carlie y yo le obedecimos, sonriendo felices.

—Tu turno —respondí, intercambiándonos los papeles. Carlie le estiró los brazos, para que Edward le cargara.

El flash anunció que la foto acababa de ser inmortalizada.

—Nosotros le podemos sacar una fotografía familiar —escuché que dijeron a mis espaldas.

—¡Ángela! —exclamé al verla. Estaba mucho más hermosa, no le veía hacía tantos años…— ¡Ben! —el nombrado se sobresaltó, mas me abrazó con mucha dulzura y cordialidad.

—¡Chicos! —Edward también se unía a los saludos.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Yo los hacía en Chicago.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, pensé que estabas todavía en Australia… o Suiza.

—Queríamos que Nathal estudiase en Forks. La educación es mucho mejor en Italia, pero nuestro hijo aún no se adapta mucho a la cultura y al idioma de aquella nacionalidad. Aquí, sea como sea, tiene a sus primos, y tiene más amistades con ellos. Pasamos viajando de lugar en lugar y era momento de restablecernos. ¿Ustedes?

—Nuestras madres no soportaban la idea de no ver crecer a su nieta más pequeña, y deseaban que estudiase en Forks. Nosotros no nos opusimos, así que nos trasladamos aquí.

—Eso me da a entender entonces que… ¿Nathal y Carlie serán compañeritos? —concluyó Ben, subiéndose los anteojos.

—Lo más probable es que así sea… Mira nada más, se repite nuestra historia —expuso Ángela, con una sonrisa —efectivamente, los cuatro habíamos sido compañeros de curso. Entre Ben y Ángela siempre existió química, y desde que se confesaron sus sentimientos, nunca más se volvieron a separar. Con Edward había sucedido casi lo mismo. Unas manitos que me tiraban la falda, hicieron que me percatase de Carlie, que miraba a los adultos con cierta curiosidad.

—Carlie, ella es la tía Ángela. Y él es el tío Ben. Ambos fueron compañeros de papi y mami en el colegio.

—Pero mira nada más a la pequeña más dulce que tía Ángela ha visto. Eres preciosa, Carlie —Ángela trataba con mucho amor a mi hija. Aquello hizo que esta le sonriera—. Te quiero presentar a mi hijo, que también será tu compañerito de curso —un muchachito que se escondía detrás de su padre, se sobresaltó ante su mención— ven aquí, Nathal —Ben se corrió y expuso a Nathal a nuestras miradas. Se sonrojó un poco y luego dio unos cuantos pasos para ponerse frente a nosotros, sonriendo con timidez.

—Cuida mucho a nuestra hija, jovencito —le dijo Edward. Aquella responsabilidad entregada, también le dio confianza al infante. Le ofreció la mano a Carlie, y ella aceptó.

—Espero que seamos muy buenos amigos —habló Carlie.

—Lo mismo digo —le secundó Nathal.

La profesora que les tendría a cargo salió del salón, y comenzó a poner en fila a todos los nuevos alumnos. Nosotros nos despedimos de nuestros hijos y nos acomodamos en el pasillo del colegio, para ir viendo su entrada al salón de clases.

Carlie se despidió moviendo sus manitos. Al rato después, Nathal hacía lo mismo.

—¿Crees que deberíamos de hacer lo mismo que hicieron nuestros padres con nosotros?

—¿Hablar con la profesora y pedirle que les sienten juntos? —respondí con otra pregunta a mi marido.

—Puede que no sea necesario —nos informó Ben, moviendo su cabeza en dirección hacia el interior del salón. A Nathal y a Carlie les habían ubicado en el mismo sitio.

—Es como una especie de _Deja vú_ —comentó Ángela, con una risita.

—Pasará lo que tendrá que pasar —susurró Edward a mi lado. Me abrazó por detrás y depositó su barbilla en mi hombro. Mi corazón latía de manera extraña, como si supiera que mi hija ya había encontrado el amor.

—_Me pregunto si mi madre habrá sentido lo mismo que yo_ _—_murmuré, casi inaudiblemente.

—¿Qué cosa, cariño?

—Con el tiempo lo sabrás. Aprovechemos de vivir cada día, como si fuera el último —sentencié, con un beso.

—Y así será —respondió, con la dulzura de siempre.

**F I N**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Con este epílogo doy por finalizado este fics, que duró casi, el añito…

Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, cómo se desenvuelven las relaciones humanas, se destruyen, se confunden, o se enlazan para toda la vida.

Ahora que hemos llegado al final, sólo les puedo decir que luchen por sus sentimientos. No dejen que les dañen, tampoco que pasen encima de ustedes. Todos somos personas, y tenemos la misma importancia. Las relaciones son de a dos. A veces hay que dar el paso, como también, saber cuidar la amistad y retroceder.

Si se sienten identificadas, las entiendo a la perfección. Estas cosas suceden, y este fics es prácticamente, un diario de vida, que fue juntando cada recuerdo infantil, adolescente y casi maduro de mi propia existencia. Recuerden siempre a su primer amor. Puede que no sea el eterno, pero es el único que saca sonrisas verdaderas, que no lastiman, a pesar de todas las circunstancias.

PD. Posiblemente, escriba la otra versión de este fics... si Ed y Bells no se hubiesen quedado juntos =)


End file.
